Lawndale and Sandi Griffin's Genie
by chrisfardell
Summary: Sandi Griffin finds a mysterious object at home. When she takes it to school there is chaos. And there is even more chaos on the second day...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: _Daria_ belongs to MTV, which is part of Viacom

**Lawndale and Sandi Griffin's Genie**

**Prologue**

**Lawndale, Pennsylvania, United States of America**

**Wednesday, February 17 1999**

It was a bright sunny day in Lawndale, a not-so-typical American suburban town. Almost no-one knew what was going to happen that afternoon. Those that did know had been preparing for the upcoming events for the last three months. It was an event that would set off a chain of events that bring about massive changes to the town (or suburb, though Lawndale was certainly separate from the nearby settlements, many of which also considered themselves towns).

Only a minority of people knew what was about to happen that afternoon, after school had finished for the day.

Lawndale High School was the domain of Angela Li, a dictator of a Principal, who tended to put security above other concerns, like the budget for the maintenance of the school's buildings. However, even she was not aware of the secret meeting that was taking place beneath the school during the last period of the school day.

The attendees of the meeting were students, who had been excused from class for a variety of reasons, and two or three teachers who didn't have a class for that period...

"Now, does everyone understand what you need to do?" the convener of the meeting, who stood in a shadow that the meagre lights of the room did not reach, asked.

"Yes!" the teachers, and most of the students, said enthusiastically.

"Yes, Of course I do. There was no need for the repetition," the remaining student said. As she had been sitting separately from everyone else, she quickly exited the room.

"Excellent! Meeting is adjourned," the convener said.

The students who attended the meeting then returned to their classes via various secret passageways beneath the school buildings, re-emerging into the corridors, or the basement, where Li's cameras had blind spots.

The last of the students whom had attended the secret meeting had returned to their classes 20 minutes before school finished for the day.

Sandi Griffin, sophomore and President of the school's Fashion Club (and who had not attended the secret meeting), did not know as she exited the school's front entrance what role she would play in the history making events over the next few weeks.

"Quinn, where were you?" Sandi turned to the source of the question. It was two of the other members of the Fashion Club, Quinn Morgendorffer and Stacy Rowe.

"I was in the bathroom, Stacy," Quinn said.

"For half an hour?" That is a very long time, even for you, Quinn," Stacy said, not entirely convinced.

Sandi _had _to interrupt, something was happening that she might take advantage of.

"Maybe, Qui-inn, like, you were somewhere else?" she said. Quinn blushed.

"Ok, Ok, I was in Study Hall," Quinn said, not entirely convincingly. "I miss-read my timetable," she said.

Sandi could tell that her Vice-President rival was lying, but she saw that Stacy believed her. To accuse Quinn now could cause problems within the Fashion Club for the rest of the month, Sandi reasoned.

"I suppose so, even though the time table change _was_ 3 weeks ago," Sandi said.

"Thank you, Sandi," Quinn said.

"Besides, I have misread my timetable many times," Stacy said, in support of Quinn.

"Thanks, Stacy," Quinn said.

Sandi talked to Quinn, Stacy and the fourth Fashion Club member, Tiffany Blum-Deckler, for about ten minutes before heading home. Her thoughts were full of plans for the months ahead, regarding school, and the Fashion Club. 'I hope that Quinn's weird sister will not interfere,' she thought as she turned into her street. Little did she know that all her plans would come to naught.

After an hour of looking at fashion websites Sandi went out to her backyard. After a minute of observing her two brothers playing she noticed a glint in the grass. She went over and picked it up. It was an emerald. "How did we not notice this before?" she asked herself. She took it to her bedroom.

When she had placed the emerald on her bedside table, her phone rang. She quickly forgot about the Emerald, as she talked to Tiffany about her choices of clothes for a party on Friday night.

After her conversation with Tiffany she did some homework. She did not give the emerald another thought until the next morning.


	2. The Beginning

33 Page

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

**Thursday, February 18 1999**

Sandi awoke early, around 6:45, from a nightmare. "What a dream," she said. She did not remember many details. She did however remember the emerald and picked it up as she climbed out of bed. The emerald looked dirtier in the early morning light than it had the previous afternoon. "I need to get the dirt off," she said. She began rubbing it.

What happened next was entirely unexpected. It frightened her much more than the nightmare did.

The Emerald lit up! Sandi dropped it in shock, collapsing back onto her bed. "Eep!"

There was static on the radio, where there had been a clear signal from one of Lawndale's local FM stations (but not Z93) only a moment before. The bedroom light was flashing on and off. Then many swirls of light emanated from the emerald.

Sandi had recovered herself enough to think 'What is happening?'

Then, there, in the centre of the room impossibility occurred. What appeared to be a normal teenage girl, much like Sandi herself appeared, appearing to coalesce out of the swirls of light. She had medium length dark blonde hair, about the length of Sandi's, and grey eyes that showed a much _greater_ age than her looks implied.

Sandi fainted.

_~01~_

A while later Sandi came to. The stranger was sitting on her chair at her study desk, where the accoutrements of the previous night's homework session were, undisturbed by the stranger.

"Like, who are you?" Sandi asked, with fear, rather than the usual haughtiness, showing in her voice.

"I am sorry for the fright that I have given you. I am a genie. You may call me Jeannie, or Jean for short."

Sandi didn't know _what_ to believe, genies were the stuff of fairy tales and Disney movies.

"Say that again, a genie who grants wishes?" Sandi asked, her voice showing scepticism similar to that of Quinn's sister, not that she would ever admit that fact.

"Yes, I grant your wishes. If you are holding the emerald in some way when you wish for something out loud it will be granted. The number of wishes is without limit."

Sandi didn't know _what_ to think. One thing was certain, if her parents discovered Jean in the room, she would be in trouble.

"I wish that my family would remember that you are staying here on exchange," Sandi said, hoping that that it was a wish that Jean was capable of granting.

"Do you mean your immediate family or your extended family?" Jean asked.

"My immediate family, those that are living here!" Sandi said with impatience.

Jean then blinked, holding her arms across her chest as she did so. A strange sound surrounded Sandi on all sides.

"Your wish has been granted, although it would be easier if I knew your name. I know that the surname is Griffin, from the granting of the wish, but not your personal name," Jean said.

"Alexandra, though I prefer Sandi if you don't mind!"

"I will call you Sandi," Jean said.

"Sandi! Jean! Your breakfast is ready," Sandi's mother, Linda, called.

"Yikes!" Sandi said, looking at the time (7:30 by her clock radio).

_~02~_

They were out in the kitchen in slightly less than 10 minutes, a record for Sandi. Sandi was wearing her usual outfit; whereas Jean was wearing one of Sandi's other outfits...

Breakfast was tense.

_~03~_

_Lawndale High School 8:30_

Sandi and Jean were dropped off by Linda in front of the school. "We're early; Stacy and Tiffany do not arrive until 8:45. Quinn usually arrives five minutes after that." Sandi said after her mother had driven off.

Jean stopped short of the front entrance. "Aren't you forgetting something Sandi?" she asked.

"What have I forgotten?" Sandi asked.

"I am not enrolled. I am not in the school's records!" Jean said. Sandi mused on this. Ms Li would very quickly find out that someone was at the school, who was not supposed to be there.

"Good point," Sandi conceded. "I wish that you were in all the relevant records at the school."

Jean granted the wish, repeating the gesture from earlier, with the same sound.

"The wish is granted," Jean said.

"Who can hear that anyway?" Sandi asked, referring to the wish granting sound, whilst entering the front entrance of the school.

"The person making the wish, and anyone in the immediate vicinity," Jean said, as she entered the school building herself. Sandi could see that she was holding some information back, but figured that she would find out soon enough.

"Where are we going?" Jean asked.

"The Library. It is, like, open before homeroom on Thursdays. I would like to see if there is any information there about genies in history," Sandi said.

"Ok," Jean said, not sure what Sandi's motives would be in such a project. They passed the Cafeteria and then went out into the quad towards the library.

_~04~ _

Once in the Library, Sandi looked around and made sure that there weren't any 'popular' people there who could identify her. She saw no one whom she recognised. She then went over to the cataloguing computers.

_~05~_

"These are new," Jean said, looking at the computers.

"Were there not any computers the last time you were out of the emerald?" Sandi asked, wondering how long Jean had been in the emerald.

"They did exist, but they were not advanced enough to be used as a cataloguing system in a High School Library," Jean said. She was in awe at the advancement of technology...

"Interesting," Sandi said. She then thought of how they could be easier used. She decided that voice recognition would be interesting to have 'At least that is what it is called in those shows that Stacy watches,' she thought. She grabbed the emerald, which was on a necklace that she was wearing. 'Good thing that its green matches that of my eyes,' she thought.

"I wish that the computers in the school will be able to be controlled by voice, and that they would have the components necessary for that to work," she said.

"This will take a few moments," Jean said. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she and the emerald scanned all the computers in the school. (She had been aware of them earlier after Sandi had wished for her to be on the enrolment records, but now she needed to understand them better.)

After scanning the hardware and the software of every computer in the school and then understanding all of them, she was ready. She granted Sandi's wish. A barely visible ripple emanated out from Jean and the emerald, carrying the wish granting sound with it. As it struck each computer in the school it changed them, giving them microphones, speakers and voice recognition software compatible with the operating system that the particular computers were running.

Where there wasn't enough hard drive space, the wave increased the capacity of the drive to compensate. All the computers in the school were affected, from the more recent Pentium II's running Windows 98 and iMacs running MacOS 8.5, through to the 386's running Windows 3.11 and Macintosh II's running System 7.5. Jean also placed some 'Easter Eggs' on many of the computers...

"The wish is granted," Jean said, once the conversion processes were complete.

"I would have thought that it would have been quicker," Sandi said.

"The bigger the wish, the longer it takes to be completed," Jean said. Sandi gave this some thought. "I suppose so," she said. She lead Jean over to the closest of the cataloguing computers.

"Catalogue: Like, show me the listings for any books containing information on genie legends," she said. After a few seconds the database software returned Sandi's query. There were 3 books.

"Cool," she said. She took out a notepad from her purse and wrote down the Dewey Decimal numbers that had come up.

"Let's go," she said to Jean as she went towards the first relevant section of the bookshelves.

_~06~_

However, Sandi did not know that the School Librarian, Michaela Daniels, had seen and heard everything after her wish for the computers to be able to be controlled by voice.

As Sandi and Jean walked into the midst of the non-fiction section she ran what happened through her mind. Sandi's wish, Jean's response and gesture, the wish granting noise, the ripple carrying the wish granting noise, a different noise coming from the computers in the library as they were altered and Sandi ordering books via voice... She came to the conclusion that Jean was a genie (though she still didn't know her name).

_~07~_

Meanwhile at the front of the school, Stacy Rowe and Tiffany Blum-Deckler had arrived. "Whe-ere is Sand-di?" Tiffany asked after a minute of looking for her.

"I don't know," Stacy said. 'Maybe she is late,' she thought. Tiffany reached into her handbag and took out her cell phone.

"Tooo, bad Sand-di doesn't ha-ave her own Ce-ell Pho-one," Tiffany said.

"You could try her house," Stacy said.

"Oh Yea-ah," Tiffany said, as she dialled the Griffin's home phone number.

"_Hello; you have reached the Griffin's Residence, we are not at home now. Would you please leave a message,_" came the recording of Linda's voice from the Griffin's answering machine.

Stacy looked at Tiffany. "We will wait for Quinn. She will know what to do," she said.

"Oh Yea-ah," Tiffany said. She placed her cell phone back into her handbag and took out a mirror. Stacy sighed.

_~08~_

Back in the library Sandi was talking to Elias Howarth, whom she had dated a couple of times.

"...Like, I am looking for a book for class. Mr DeMartino gave me a C on my last test. My Mom insists that I keep a B average," Sandi said after Elias had asked why Sandi was in the library. 'And most of it is true,' Sandi mused. Linda did insist that she had moderately good grades and Mr DeMartino had given her a C on her last test.

"That is fine, Sandi. It's not like you're a brain, like a certain Junior I have often run into," Elias said.

'While dating Quinn no doubt,' Sandi thought.

"Anyway, who is this new friend?" Elias asked.

"Hi Elias. I am Jean Jenner. I am on exchange from Britain, staying with the Griffins. It seems that I have picked up the American accent well."

"Interesting. If you are available at Recess I would like to find out more," Elias said.

"Sure," Jean said. Elias said goodbye to Sandi and left.

"He is a little geeky, but, like, his cuteness makes up for that geekiness," Sandi said. She then found the first of the books that she was looking for. She grabbed it from the bookshelf...

_~09~_

Meanwhile Quinn Morgendorffer had arrived at school. She had walked up to Stacy and Tiffany and asked; "Where's Sandi?"

"We-e Do-on't kno-ow," Tiffany said.

"I thought that maybe you would know," Stacy said. Quinn thought for a few seconds.

"Something may have come up. I am sure that we'll see in her in class," she said.

"Oh Yea-ah."

"That is a good idea, Quinn," Stacy said. The three friends then went into the school.

Michaela had gone to the CD-ROM reference computer and had started to use the voice recognition software. Elias noticed her and went over to her. He was quite sure that even if voice recognition software existed that the school wouldn't be able to afford it. "Since when do we have computers with voice recognition software?" he asked, the curiosity showing in his voice.

"I am as confused as you are," Michaela said.

"Really?" Elias asked, surprised that the librarian would admit that.

"You have met Sandi's new friend?" Michaela asked. Elias nodded in the affirmative and she continued, "She could be some kind of genie. I think I heard Sandi wish for the computers to change." She also explained Jean's body language and the strange sounds.

"That is only a possibility. There could be others," Elias said. He was uncertain. A genie could explain at lot of things. "I will investigate Jean, that is the name that she gave me, and I'll get back to you," he continued.

"That would be a good idea," Michaela said. Elias went over to the Cataloguing computers.

_~10~_

Ted Dewitt-Clinton was already at the cataloguing computers, looking something up. Elias could see that Sandi and Jean were out of sight, somewhere in a distant corner of the library. He decided to tell Ted the librarian's suspicions.

"Ted? Have you seen Sandi Griffin this morning?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ted asked, curiously.

"She had this person with her. It wasn't one of her usual Fashion Club friends," Elias said.

"Yes. I did see her and someone else enter the library earlier," Ted said.

"Anyway, Ted, Mrs Daniels thinks that that person is a genie," Elias said, hoping that Ted did know what a genie was.

"You mean a genie like one in the old Arabian tales, or like the more recent Disneyfied versions? Why would she think that?" Ted mused.

"The computers in the library can suddenly respond to voice commands," Elias said to Ted. Then to the computer "Computer: List all works by JRR Tolkien."

Ted gave Elias a dubious look as he gave his answer but then he looked at the screen.

AUTHOR SEARCH: JRR Tolkien

Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring TOLK 5 copies

Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers TOLK 5 copies

Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King TOLK 5 copies

Lord of the Rings: Omnibus Edition TOLK 4 copies

The Hobbit TOLK 6 copies

The Silmarillion TOLK 2 copies

The Unfinished Tales TOLK 1 copy

_~11~_

"Amazing!" Ted said, more at the computer having voice recognition software, rather than the school having multiple copies of most of the Middle Earth Legendarium, although he appreciated the latter too.

"See?" Elias asked. He already knew that the library had multiple copies of LOTR.

"Ok. Possibly, I will look into it," Ted said, thinking that there could be other reasons why the computers suddenly had voice recognition software.

"Cool. I will do so as well, but we have to be discrete about it," Elias said.

"No problem there," Ted said. Then the bell rang. They quickly left the library, not knowing that Sandi had heard most of their conversation.

"Gee, Jean, I hope that they will not, like, confirm their suspicions," she said.

"You could have made a subtler wish," Jean said. Sandi placed the book she had been reading down next to the cataloguing computer, glancing at the Tolkien list.

"Maybe, but now I have lost track of time. Quinn could be turning Stacy and Tiffany against me," Sandi said.

"In fifteen minutes?" Jean asked as they left the library.

"You don't know Quinn! Let's go to homeroom. You did put yourself into my homeroom didn't you?" Sandi asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Jean said. They went towards the building in which their homeroom was...

After homeroom, Sandi, Jean, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany had history. Sandi and Jean met Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany.

"There you are, Sandi!" Quinn said as she approached the history classroom. "Who is this?" she asked, referring to Jean.

"This is Jean Jenner. She is on exchange from England and is staying with my family," Sandi said.

"That is so cool!" Stacy said.

"Yea-ah. Very coo-ol," Tiffany said.

"You didn't say anything about this," Quinn said.

"It was, like, a surprise!" Sandi said. She then noticed Mr DeMartino approaching.

"Where **is** the rest of the **class**?" he asked.

"I don't know, but maybe, like, their homerooms are on the other side of the school!" Sandi said.

"**Stupid** timetable changes!" Mr Anthony DeMartino said as he opened the door to the classroom.

_~12~_

10 minutes later Ms Li was going through paperwork when she noticed the addition of Jean Jenner as a new exchange student. She called her secretary.

"Nadine! Why was I not informed of the arrival of a new exchange student to my school!" she said.

Nadine Fenton looked over the paperwork. "She is enrolled starting today. The paperwork looks in order," she said.

"Good! But still, a new student needs to report to the principal as soon as they arrive on the first day. No exceptions!" Li said.

"Very true," Nadine said.

_~13~_

"_Ms Jean Jenner, please report to the Principal's Office. Immediately!"_ came Ms Li's voice over the intercom.

'I knew that would happen,' Jean thought. She quickly left the room before Sandi, or Mr DeMartino could say anything.

After Jean had left Sandi grabbed the emerald and said "I wish that Jean will know what to say to Ms Li." The emerald glowed briefly and the wish granting noise came from it.

"Ms **Griffin!** Please re**frain** from playing with your gimmicky **Jewel**lery in **class!**" Mr DeMartino shouted.

"Sorry," Sandi said, not entirely sincerely.

_~14~_

Jean had turned a corner when Sandi had made her wish. The wish granting noise emanated around her. "You didn't need to make that wish Sandi!" she muttered. Even so, she gained the extra knowledge about Ms Li's personality. 'That may be useful in future,' she thought.

_~15~_

Ms Li looked up from the paperwork strewn on her desk as Jean entered her office. "Jean Jenner reporting as requested, Ms Li," she said.

"Good!" Ms Li said. She picked up a piece of paper "It says here that you are billeted with the Griffins. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is," Jean said.

"Why didn't you report here as soon as you arrived at school?"

"I got carried away talking with Sandi, Ma'am."

"I can believe that, your transgression was minor. But you still need to submit to a psychological test before returning to class," Ms Li said. She pressed a button on the intercom. "Ms Manson, please report to the Principal's Office!"

"Great, a psychological test!" Jean said.

"It is nothing to be worried about. And Welcome to Lawndale High," Ms Li said, saying the school's name in a reverential manner.

_~16~_

20 minutes later Jean was walking back to Mr DeMartino's classroom. "Stupid Psychological test! It's a good thing she didn't think that I have low self-esteem!" she muttered. She was sure it would be time for the next class shortly after she got back. She decided to have some fun...

The security cameras in the west half of the school all failed! 'That will have Ms Li in an uproar,' Jean thought.

Jean arrived back at Mr DeMartino's classroom 5 minutes before the end of the period.

After another period, it was recess.

Elias came up to Jean, where she sat near where Sandi and a large group of other girls, including the rest of the Fashion Club, were talking near the rear of the library.

"Can I talk with you away from the others?" he asked, with more than a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Sure, absolutely," she said. They walked away from the group of girls, towards the Home Economics/Music block.

"I have a hypothesis related to the fact that with the strange events that happened in the library this morning and the fact that _all_ of the school's computers can suddenly be controlled by voice," Elias said.

"What is your hypothesis?" Jean asked. She was hoping that Elias was going where she was thinking he was going.

"That there is some kind of magic involved, almost certainly some kind of genie," Elias said.

"I will tell you the truth, Elias. Although I am certain that Sandi will be angry," Jean began. Elias looked concerned.

"I'll tell you since you are curious," Jean said, with a laugh. "There _was_ magic in the school this morning with the computers changing. There is a genie in the school," she hesitated. "And I am that genie." She knew that Elias had to find out, regardless of how Sandi felt about the matter. She didn't know what the repercussions would be if Elias didn't find out about her within the next day.

Elias was then in thought. "Were you always a genie? Or did you become one somehow?" he asked.

"Good question. I will answer it. Approximately 2000 years ago, I was born as a normal human, and then one day soon after my 15th birthday I became a genie and I found myself in the Emerald," Jean said.

"Is that all?" Elias asked.

"There is a more complex answer but that would take a lot longer to explain," Jean said.

"Here is another question; how many people have had wishes granted by you?" Elias asked. He was still curious, though Jean's answer to his earlier question had him trying to think about the repercussions of such an event.

"Sandi is the 2225th," Jean said.

'That is a large number,' Elias thought. He asked something else though. "Are there any other genies that you are aware of?"

Jean answered that she had seen 6 others since the fall of the Roman Empire. Elias talked to her for a short while more before leaving to eat his recess by himself. However Sandi had overheard most of what had been said.

"Why did you tell him?" she asked, with anger in her voice.

"He asked if I was a genie and I had to tell him the truth," Jean, who wanted to be honest with Elias for her own reasons, said.

"Do not tell anyone else!" Sandi fumed. 'Elias may now want Jean for himself!' she thought.

However someone else had overheard Elias and Jean, Torii Jericho. "What were Elias and Jean talking about?" Torii asked.

"None of your business!" Sandi said.

"There is a genie in the school," Jean said. She was thinking that there was a way around Sandi's unspoken wish that she not be identified as the genie if someone asked about what was happening.

"There may be, like, a genie in the school, but Jean is not it!" Sandi said. 'Of course Jean would say that there is a genie. She has been very mischievous this morning,' she thought.

Torii was in thought for a second. "Sandi, I am going to look for this genie. Come on Brooke, we will look for it," she said.

Brooke Peters followed Torii away from the group.

_~17~_

After Torii and Brooke had gone, Ted approached Elias from the direction of the Science block.

"I haven't found the genie yet, Elias, but I will keep looking," he said. Ted was taking the events in stride; he had heard rumours of strange events in history that could have been caused by rather unusual forces.

"I have found her, Ted," Elias said, having decided to fill Ted in on what he had discovered regarding the genie.

"Who is it?" Ted asked, almost whispering.

"Jean, whom was with Sandi in the library earlier," Elias said, not quite so quietly. Indeed, Sandi overheard! She was quite annoyed with Elias. She came stomping over and said; "You are going to regret this, Elias!"

Jean came over "Calm down, Sandi. Elias, Ted, please do not inform anyone else about my nature. They are going to find out soon enough," she said.

"What do you mean, Jean?" Sandi asked, fuming, but trying to keep her voice down.

"Events are going to get out of control, regardless of what you do, Sandi. That is what always happens," Jean said.

"Whatever!" Sandi said, dismissing Jean's comment.

"I am going to tell Mrs Danielson. But not anyone else," Ted said. "See you, Elias, Jean and Sandi," he then left going into one of the buildings.

"I hope no one else has overheard," Sandi said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Elias said.

"I heard that!" Sandi said.

"Tisk, Tisk, Sandi. You haven't counted on my mischievousness. I don't need to grant a wish to do magic!" Jean said.

"What!" Sandi said.

"For instance, I can do this!" Jean blinked and Sandi started to float up into the air!

"Jean! People can see!" Sandi shouted.

"Exactly!" Jean said, laughing.

"Why iis Sand-di float-ting?" Tiffany asked in the background.

Sandi started producing lighting around her fingers. "Your feeble powers are no match for mine, Sandi," Jean said.

"Oohf!" Sandi exclaimed, grabbing at the emerald. "I wish that you would let me down!" she said.

"As you wish!" Jean said, she didn't really want Sandi to reveal her own powers, 'though I am sure that most didn't notice,' she thought. She granted the wish. Sandi fell down, though landing gracefully.

"I thought you said that Jean wasn't a genie!" Andrea Hecuba said.

"As what just happened shows, yes. Like I would have admitted it without that happening, but what are you doing here?" Sandi asked.

"I was reading here. I usually read here. No one notices the Goth Chick!" Andrea said.

"Indeed, your outfit is worse than that of that girl who lives with Quinn!" Sandi said.

"That is certainly true," Quinn said in the background.

"Tell me about it!" Stacy said.

"Tha-at Jac-ket aand tho-ose boots, soo wro-ong!" Tiffany said.

"Most of the 'popular' people in the school now know, Sandi!" Jean said.

'And who knows who Andrea could tell, certainly most of the unpopular students,' Sandi thought. "You want me to make a wish?" She asked.

"Make one, or there will be more mischievousness," Jean said.

'Oh the irony, my own trickery turned against me,' Sandi thought. "I wish that an extra floor would appear on the top of the Science Block!"

"As you wish, You keep wishing big though," Jean said. She granted the wish. With the usual wish related sounds, and an additional sound similar to that of Autobots (or Decepticons) changing shape, the Lawndale High science block gained an additional floor...

One of the other students ran off to find Torii and Brooke...

Most of the other students began running around in a panic. Sandi facepalmed, as Quinn, Tiffany and Andrea looked at the situation impassively and Stacy fainted. Jean and Elias wondered if the situation was out of control...

_~18~_

It was halfway through recess, and the news was spreading through the student population of Lawndale High, although invariably Chinese Whispers took its toll on the accuracy of the message.

_~19~_

Daniela Gray found Torii and Brooke, in a girl's bathroom near the assembly hall. "Here you are!" she said.

"What is happening, Daniela?" Torii asked.

"Sandi was lying! Jean is a genie. She made Sandi float in the air..." Daniela said.

"Are you sure?" Brooke asked.

"Yes!" Daniela said.

"How do I know that it isn't _you_ that is lying?" Brooke asked.

"Come and see for yourself!" Daniela said. Brooke reluctantly followed Daniela and Torii back to where Sandi and Jean were.

_~20~_

"How did the Science Block get an extra floor?" the head Science teacher Janet Barch asked as she exited the library.

"There is a genie in the school. That is the source of the trouble," Andrea said. She wanted an adult to know, regardless of the consequences.

"I suppose, that is one explanation, what with the computers and all," Ms Barch said. Andrea had already heard about the computers.

"Yeah," Andrea said.

"I bet it was a _male_ who wished that!" Ms Barch exclaimed.

"Actually, it was Sandi Griffin," Andrea said.

"Maybe..." Ms Barch said, wondering.

_~21~_

Inside the library, Ted was talking to Mrs Danielson.

"It is Jean, isn't it?" Mrs Danielson said.

"Yes, Elias talked to her, then Sandi and Jean herself confirmed it. So what happens now?" Ted asked.

"I don't know. This is completely outside our experience. I hope that Sandi has the wisdom not to abuse the power that the genie is giving her," Mrs Danielson said.

"Me too," Ted said.

_~22~_

Outside the library, Daniela, Torii and Brooke arrived on the scene. Most of the previously panicking students had dispersed. Quinn was helping Stacy to calm down. Tiffany was looking around clueless. Andrea and Ms Barch were still conversing. Sandi and Elias were sitting near each other with ponderous looks on their faces. Jean was standing between them, waiting...

'Why is it that _Sandi_ gets the genie?' Brooke thought to herself. 'She is the President of the Fashion Club. She won't let me _in_ the Fashion Club. I should be in the Fashion Club!" She then decided to grab the emerald off Sandi!

"Give me that emerald, Sandi Griffin!" she shouted, and charged...

Sandi saw what was happening. "I wish I was, like, somewhere else in the school!" she said, rapidly. Jean blinked, and Sandi vanished.

"That was not a good idea, Brook Peterson! If you had touched, Sandi, you would have gotten detention!" Ms Barch said.

"Sorry, Ms Barch," Brooke said.

"You should apologise to Sandi, not me," Ms Barch said.

Then the end of recess bell rang. Everyone went to class.

_~23~_

In the rush to get to class no one noticed two squirrels jump from a tree in the quad onto the Industrial Arts Block. The two squirrels then left the school to the west.

_~24~_

Sandi had appeared underwater in the school's swimming pool. She came up for air, spluttering. She still had the emerald, although Jean was nowhere to be seen. She was quite angry at being dunked when all she wanted was to escape Brooke's attempt to fight her for the emerald. Then the bell rang. 'Great! I'll be late to class,' she thought. She grabbed the emerald. "I wish I was in class," she said.

Sandi and all the water vanished from the pool...

_~25~_

5 minutes later, Mr Timothy O'Neill's Sophomore Language Arts Class was interrupted...

"Oh, dear, where is Sandi?" Mr O'Neill asks. He was absolutely clueless about what had been happening in the previous half hour.

"No idea, Mr O'Neill," Quinn said. Then the whole room was filled with water, as Sandi and the water appeared in a distorted version of the normal wish granting noise.

_~26~_

Sandi noticed that the door of the classroom was shut. She attempted to wish the water away, but all that came out of her mouth were bubbles. 'Great! I need to be out of water to speak a wish!' she thought, and then wondered about how to get out of the situation before everyone drowned. She then saw Jean, who appeared to be enjoying herself in the water filled classroom. 'Ah, now everyone will _almost_ drown!' Sandi thought.

She then noticed Jamie White and Jeffy Brown; two of those football players who usually attended to Quinn's every whim, attempting to open two of the windows. 'That is one way to avoid drowning. She concentrated on the windows. The telekinetic aspects of her powers assisted Jamie and Jeffy's efforts. The windows then opened.

The water rushed out of the classroom. Sandi noticed that 5 of the students including Joey Green and Tiffany were swept out. 'It is a good thing that this classroom is on the ground floor,' she thought. Seconds later the water level was down to the level of the bottom of the windows.

"**Sandi!**" Quinn yelled.

_~27~_

Tiffany Blum-Deckler was preparing herself for the arduous Language Arts lesson ahead when she suddenly realised that the classroom was full of water. 'Why is all this strange stuff happening today,' she thought, at a pace quicker than that of her speech. She noticed that Sandi was in her seat, which had been vacant a few moments before. 'And why is Sandi appearing out of thin air/water, water/air?' she thought again. Sandi was glaring at her Exchange Student housemate, Jean.

'Jean does have something to do with what happened at recess,' she thought, as she was attempting to hold her breath. She saw Jamie and Jeffy, who usually did stuff for Quinn, attempting to open the windows. They then opened them. 'Oh no!' she thought as she started going out of the window. 'I should not have stood up!'

Tiffany roused herself. She was shivering, lying on the ground in a puddle outside of the Language Arts classroom. She barely heard Quinn yell at Sandi.

"Are you ok, Tiffany?" It was Joey Green.

"I'm Free-ezing, and my hair is ru-uined," she said. She wasn't actually sure that her hair was ruined, but that usually happened if she got dunked. She was also surprised that Joey actually gave her any concern, as he usually hung around Quinn with Jamie and Jeffy, competing with them for her attention. Her dates usually didn't go well, because they usually got bored of her slow monotone. She sat up. 'As opposed to the not-so-monotone 'brainy' voice of Quinn's sister,' she thought. Joey then leapt back into the classroom.

She stood up and observed what happened next through the window.

_~28~_

Joey Green had opened his book of _David Copperfield_, when suddenly the room filled with water. 'What the heck?' he thought as he stood up. He looked towards Quinn. She seemed to be handling herself, indeed she seemed to be glaring at Sandi. 'She wasn't there before. Indeed I heard Quinn tell Mr O'Neill that she didn't have any idea where Sandi was.' He thought. He didn't have much time to ponder this before he was washed out of the classroom...

Next thing he knew he was lying on the ground. He got up and saw Tiffany lying in a puddle.

"Are you ok, Tiffany?" he asked.

"I'm Free-ezing, and my hair is ru-uined," Tiffany said. 'At least that is all she is worried about,' he thought. He waited for a little while and then she sat up. He then thought of Quinn and leapt back into the classroom, causing a splash.

_~29~_

Jeffy Brown was looking over at Quinn when the water appeared. 'This is not good!' he thought. He noticed that the water was not going down. He swam over to the closest window. He tried to open it, without success. 'Come on!' he thought. He gave it more tries and it eventually opened. 10 seconds later the water was down to the level of the bottom of the windows.

_~30~_

"**Sandi!**" Quinn yelled.

"Oh, dear!" Mr O'Neil said, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

'It is not my fault, Quinn. It is Jean's!" Sandi said.

"What do you mean?" Mr O'Neill asked.

"I am a mischievous Genie," Jean said.

'That certainly explains this happening and those rumours at recess,' Jeffy thought as he and Elias went over to the door to open it.

"But Genie's don't exist," Mr O'Neill said.

"But, how would you explain what just happened?" Stacy asked.

"I don't have an explanation," Mr O'Neill said.

The door wouldn't budge. "Great, the pressure has the door locked!" Elias said. 'So the reason why we want to open the door is the same reason we can't open it?' Jeffy thought.

'And again, my powers save the day,' Sandi thought. She then applied barely sufficient pressure on the other side of the door to allow it to open. Then the rest of the water cascaded out of the classroom and into the corridor outside, taking with it some chairs and many very soggy books.

'I never have used my powers so much in one day,' she thought, thankful that her brothers did not also inherit powers from their mother.

"Given what has just happened, class is dismissed!" Mr O'Neill said.

"Great!" Elias said.

"Our outfits are ruined, what are we supposed to do for the next forty minutes?" Quinn asked.

'That is a good observation, Quinn.' Jeffy thought. He looked out of the door, both ways. The corridor was waterlogged. "And the corridor outside is all wet, we'd all slip!" he said.

_~31~_

In Ms Li's office, Ms Li changed a camera view and saw the pool empty. "What!" she said. 'Nobody can empty that pool without my knowledge!' she thought. She then expertly changed the output from that camera to a different tape and then rewound the tape. She didn't see Sandi in the pool in the rewind, the water suddenly reappeared. She then presses play. There was a minute of nothing and then Sandi appeared in the pool.

"Ms Griffin! But how?" Ms Li asked herself. She checked the timestamps as she rewound and reviewed Sandi appearing. She saw that there is no time skip. 'This is definitely related to the rumoured events of recess and the computers suddenly acting up,' she thought. She continued watching, and then sees Sandi and the water disappear. "Something is definitely happening. Something is causing havoc in my school! I want to know what is going on!" she said.

_~32~_

Back in Mr O'Neill's classroom they were still blaming Sandi.

"Like, Quiet, all of you! Let me explain," Sandi said.

"This had better be good, Sandi," Quinn said, shivering.

"You were there when I wished to be elsewhere in the school," Sandi stated.

"Yes!" Quinn said.

"I wa-as the-ere," Tiffany said from where she was leaning against the window from outside.

"Right, Brooke was going to fight me for the emerald, so I wished to be elsewhere in the school, but then I appeared in the pool!" Sandi said.

"Bad idea, Jean!" Elias said.

"Gee, Elias, you like interrupting me, don't you?" Sandi asked.

"Go on!" Elias said, wanting Sandi to explain what happened next. 'Why did I ever date her? Quinn is a lot nicer,' he thought.

"I knew I was going to be late to class, so I wished to be in class. The rest is obvious," Sandi said.

Mr O'Neill was blubbering in the background. "Why did my class have to be the one interrupted by a mischievous genie?" he was saying.

"Well, this period is a bust," Elias said.

"But now we're soaked! Our outfits and classwork are ruined, and the corridor outside is now very slippery!" Quinn said.

"Quinn is right," Stacy said.

"Right!" Sandi said, grabbing the emerald. She then wished that the water lying on the floor of the classroom and the corridors would go back into the pool.

_~33~_

Half of the water appeared back in the pool.

_~34~_

"The floor is now dry, but we are still wet!" Quinn said.

"Our outfits are ruined!" Stacy said, as miserable as Mr O'Neill.

"And our work is ruined also," Elias said.

"I was getting to that!" Sandi said. She then wished that the people in the room and just outside the window would be dry, that their clothes and hair would be as if they hadn't been wet and that the books, stationary, etc would also be dry. Jean also granted that wish.

The students then looked as they did when they had entered the classroom.

"The class is still a bust!" Elias said.

"Not much can be done about that, Elias. I am now, like going to continue my research from this morning. Come Jean," Sandi said. She and Jean quickly left the classroom. Mr O'Neill was still blubbering, although Quinn was calming Stacy down. Elias helped Tiffany in through the window.

"What now?" Stacy asked Quinn.

"We will wait here until the period is finished. We need to figure out what to do about the situation with Sandi and Jean," Quinn said.

"Good idea," Elias said.

For the rest of the period, instead of Language Arts, the group of sophomores went through various scenarios involving Sandi and Jean. They liked none of them. They were still discussing as they went to their next classes.

Ms Li was still fuming later in the period, having not discovered the happening in the Language Arts classroom. Indeed she was mostly fretting about the failure of the cameras in the west half of the school. She had called in several electricians to look at the failures...

(She had taken notes on Sandi's appearing and disappearing, but did not notice when half of the water had appeared back in the pool.)

_~35~_

Sandi and Jean arrived at the library without incident. Sandi picked up her earlier book from where she had left it and continued to read. When the period was over, she went to her next class...

_~36~_

The two squirrels whom had observed the recess events arrived in an oak tree in the back yard of a two story red brick house on Glen Oaks Lane.

"You are early from your patrol! Report!" another squirrel said, in the Lawndale squirrel dialect.

"There was a non-normative event at the place that the Humans call Lawndale High School," one of the squirrels said, giving a high pitched impression of Ms Li when saying 'Lawndale High'.

"Non-normative?" the previous squirrel said.

Both squirrels described Sandi floating in the air and later disappearing. The other squirrel is in thought. "Thankyou, I'll inform the Emperor. Remain here and wait until the 2 junior humans return and then infiltrate the house," he said.

"Yes, sir!" the 2 other squirrels said, saluting him. The senior squirrel then left.

_~37~_

An hour later, the senior squirrel arrived at a large oak tree in a small forest just to the west of Lawndale's suburban fringe. A large group of squirrels appeared from behind nearby vegetation.

"Password?" a large gruff squirrel asked. The new arrival gave the password he had been given, and then was escorted into a tunnel that lead into the large tree's root system.

A minute later he was high up in the tree, the heart of the **Varmittan** **Empire**, the squirrel polity that dominated the area around Lawndale.

"Report Captain Javwi," said the commander of the Varmittan forces.

"A Non-Normative Event has occurred at Lawndale High School," Captain Jaywi said, repeating the high pitched impression of Ms Li from earlier.

The Commander of the Varmittan forces remembered Edict 004 'All Non-Normative Events are to be reported to the Emperor' and so allowed Captain Jaywi audience with the Emperor.

Captain Jaywi reported the events at Lawndale High as he had heard from his two patrol officers and his orders to the same. The Emperor was then in thought.

"This Non-Normative Event is serious. I have to check the archives to be sure, but I think that this human female may have had found what is termed a 'genie'," the Emperor said.

"Orders, Your Majesty?" Captain Jaywi asked.

"Return to the Glen Oaks post. I will send relevant information if it is found," the Emperor said.

_~38~_

As he left the Palace-Tree Captain Jaywi reflected on the rumours of a Non-Normative Event that may had occurred the previous fall, something to do with 'Holidays'. There was definitely a reason why the Empire kept a constant guard post at the rear of the 'Good Time Chinese Restaurant'...

He returned to the Glen Oaks post an hour later.

_~39~_

Ms Li was talking to one of the electricians. "The cameras in the Industrial Arts Block are all working again. The power wires had somehow been severed. I certainly haven't seen anything like it,' he said.

"Thank you, Mr Wallace. How soon would it be until the cameras in the Science Block are repaired?" Ms Li said.

"They should be repaired by the end of the school day, but there appears to be an extra floor that is not in the blueprints," Wallace said.

"Yes. Weird stuff has been happening, but that is not your concern," Ms Li, whom had been informed of the appearance of the extra floor by Ms Barch, said. (However Ms Barch hadn't told Ms Li everything that Andrea had said.)

"Ok then, the cameras on all of the floors will be working by the end of the school day," Wallace said. He exited the office to go back to work.

'All the cameras will be working. Maybe I can then figure out what is happening today, including with what happened to the pool water, and the report of a splashing sound in the HSIE Block,' Ms Li thought.

_~40~_

At the end of the school day, Sandi sneaked out of Economics ahead of the rest of the class. She then slowly headed for the exit. However Torii was waiting around a corner...

"Ah, Sandi! Your uber-popularity, and that of Quinn Morgendorffer too, is at an end.

"Gee Torii, I doubt that even a genie can do things to, like, change popularity status with a single wish!" Sandi retorted. "That would be true even of Quinn," she continued.

"Oh no? I could wish for someone to become obese, or to turn your personality 'up to eleven' or to make Quinn more concerned about her grades. You remember 'Academic Imprisonment' last year, don't you Sandi?" Torii asked.

"What of it? Quinn said she found it in the trash!" Sandi said, wondering what Torii was getting at.

Torii laughed. "Tiffany and Stacy may be gullible enough to believe that, but you and I know better!"

"True, What are you getting at, Torii?" Sandi asked.

"Give me the emerald, Sandi!" Torii said.

"No!" Sandi said, backing away.

"Yes! I'm going to change things at Lawndale High!" Torii said. She started to charge at Sandi. Sandi realised she was backed against a wall.

"I wish that time would stop for a while!" she cried out, touching the emerald.

_~41~_

Sandi could then hear the usual wish granting noise, slightly more drawn out than usual. She opened her eyes. Torii was slowing down and her voice was growing deeper. Then she stopped.

Jean walked up. "Well Sandi, time is not actually stopped, but at a crawl," she said.

"What do you mean?" Sandi asked, glancing at the apparently frozen Torii.

"For every second passing for us, a millisecond is passing for everyone else. The wish has taken effect for a full second after it was fully granted," Jean said.

"How long would that be?" Sandi asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Jean said.

"Good, there is plenty of time for me to get far enough away from school. Let's go Ten Pin Bowling," Sandi said. She hadn't been Ten Pin Bowling since Middle School.

"Good idea, relax," Jean said. Sandi then ran off, almost knocking Torii out of place.

"Slow down, Sandi! Your time bubble is exceeding the speed of sound!" Jean yelled, smaller 'time bubbles' allowing the soundwaves to travel between their time bubbles.

14 minutes later by Sandi's reckoning, she and the genie entered Lawndale Ten Pin Bowling Centre.

"Alright, the wish will end its effect in 10 seconds," Jean said as they approached the lanes and the service counter.

"Whatever," Sandi said, looking at a ball that was about to knock over the pins.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Jean said. Then Sandi and Jean re-emerged from the time bubble into the normal space-time continuum. Sandi could see the ball slowly knock over the pins and then the normal bustle of the Ten Pin Bowling Centre could be heard. She then recognised who had bowled that ball, Jane Lane.

_~42~_

Back at the High School, Torii heard a sharp cracking sound, like that of a whip. She saw that Sandi had disappeared into thin air. She slammed into the wall where Sandi had been standing moments before.

'Great, she could have gone anywhere whilst time was 'stopped' she thought. She didn't consider herself a 'brain' but she knew enough to know that time wouldn't completely stop. 'I guess that I should go home now,' she thought. She then started walking out of the school, automatically judging the popularity of the students she saw as she went by. She overheard Quinn and her posse discussing the day's events as she left the school.

_~43~_

Sandi and Jean had chosen a lane next to Jane and her bowling partner, whose name on the score screen was given as 'Tom' (verses Jane's 'Janie').

"I wish for a winning streak," Sandi said, as she went for her first bowl. (Her and Jean's names on the score screen were 'Sandi' and 'Jeani' respectively.) Jean reluctantly granted the wish.

"Your wish is granted!" Jean said.

"Excellent!" Sandi said as she bowled.

_~44~_

Jane looked as Sandi got her second strike on her 4th frame. "She's good. Suspiciously good!" she told her boyfriend, Tom Sloane.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"That's Sandi Griffin. She is the President of the Fashion Club. The most physical exertion that she usually does is Power Yoga," Jane said, remembering the time when she and her best friend videotaped her sister for a class project.

"Isn't that the group that Daria's sister is part of?" Tom asked.

"Exactly," Jane said.

"So it is suspicious?" Tom asked.

"Exactly, I mean, the last time I saw Sandi bowling, we were in Elementary School," Jane said.

"Sounds like an interesting story," Tom said.

"Oh it is. Bowl and I'll tell you," Jane said, laughing. Tom then took his turn, knocking over 6 pins.

_~45~_

**5 years, 9 months earlier**

"_It was my 11__th__ birthday and Trent surprised me by showing up at the front of the Elementary School in the Tank shortly after school had let out. He had gotten his licence 2 months before and had borrowed the Tank for the occasion. He winds down the window. "Happy Birthday, Janie," he said. I get in and he says that we are going bowling as a birthday treat._

Trent and Jane Lane carry their balls over to the bowling lane that they're using. "Better than the usual art supplies isn't it Janie?" Trent asked.

"Penny gave me art supplies, Mom says she will give me my present when I get home. I haven't heard from the others. Thanks Trent," Jane said, she hugged him. Trent smiled.

They were bowling their second frame when they see another family set up in the lane next to them – the Griffins, Sandi, her brothers Sam and Chris and their mother, Linda.

"What are you looking at?" Sandi said when she noticed Jane looking at her.

"Nothing," Jane said and bowled.

5 minutes later, Sandi bowled and missed the pins, twice. She got angry and moodily skulked back to the seats. Linda gave her a look of disapproval. Linda then bowled and got a spair. Sam knocked down 8 pins and Chris managed to knock over 3. In the meantime the Lanes got a higher combined score than all the Griffins combined, including a strike by Trent.

Sandi bowled again and again got a nil score. "Why can't I, like, hit the pins!" she shouted. She kicked the ball retrieval mechanism.

"Alexandra! Hold your temper!" Linda shouted, with a disapproving look and her hands on her hips.

"Yes, mother!" she said, trying to calm down.

"It's my turn,"

"No, it's my turn," Sam said.

"It's my turn!" Chris said.

"It's _my_ turn!" Sam said.

"It is Sam's turn!" Linda said.

_Sandi continued to bowl poorly through the rest of that game. She even got a lower score than her 5 year old brother. She was seething with temper all the while. I heard that she had to go to anger management classes when she was 13. I suspect that is one reason why she has a hold over Quinn and the other two, she doesn't like losing control._

**End of flashback**

_~46~_

"Interesting," Tom said, "I hope she hasn't overheard," he continued.

"I don't think so," Jane said. Indeed, Sandi was focusing on her genie-magic enhanced bowling...

"And the point is?" Tom asked, referring to Jane's earlier comment that Sandi's bowling was 'suspiciously good.'

"There have been rumours of magic occurring at school today," Jane said.

"Really? Is that all?" Tom asked.

"No, Daria and I overheard Quinn and her trio of admirers talking about a classroom filled with water. Daria made a comment to Quinn about it, and Quinn retorted that it was true, and the three admirers backed her up on it.

"A classroom filled with water?" Tom asked dubiously.

"One of the admirers, I think it was the one whose name Quinn constantly forgets, said that it just appeared," Jane said.

"Really?" Tom asked, even more dubiously.

"And then there is the extra floor on one of the school buildings. Ms Li would never be able to hide that, no matter how paranoid she is!" Jane said.

"An extra floor on a school building? I suppose that could be proof of magic. So you are saying that Sandi is involved and is somehow enhancing her bowling using this magic?" Tom asked.

"Exactly," Jane said.

"Any more rumours?" Tom asked. Jane shrugged and bowled her turn, which had been held up whilst she and Tom had been discussing. She then told Tom about the Genie rumours she had heard. They continued talking through their game.

_~47~_

After she had finished bowling Sandi went home and hid the emerald in her room. She stayed there doing her homework until her mother came knocking on the door demanding that she come down for dinner.

_~48~_

Quinn Morgendorffer arrived home at 7:30, having spent the afternoon talking to Stacy, Tiffany, Jeffy, Joey and her other admirer about Sandi and the genie. Their discussions had been inconclusive. 'One thing is for certain, things are never going to be the same again,' she thought as she opened her door.

Jake, her father, was watching the television and going on yet another rant about his childhood, whilst her mother, Helen, was on the phone talking to her boss. Slightly depressing Classical music was filtering down the stairs from Daria's room. She closed the door and smiled. 'At least things are still normal here,' she thought.

"Daddy! Your Heart!" she said as she went to her father. His rant was getting serious...

"Hi, Quinn!" he said.

_~49~_

One of the squirrels assigned to the Varmittan Glen Oaks Post saw Quinn enter the living room from his vantage point next to the sliding door. He then went to inform Captain Jaywi that all of the Morgendorffers were home.

"Captain, the entire family are home," he said, once in the oak tree.

"Good, you and Yogez go down and watch near the kitchen door and listen for information about the Non-Normative Event whilst they have their 'dinner'," Captain Jaywi said.

"Yes, Captain!"

_~50~_

10 minutes later, the Morgendorffers were sitting around the table for their usual dinner, micro-waved lasagne.

"Did anything interesting happen at school today?" Helen asked.

"You wouldn't believe the half of it!" Quinn said.

"Why wouldn't I believe it, Quinn?" Helen asked.

"'Cause it would sound totally crazy! The events were totally fantastical!" Quinn said.

"I wouldn't say, _totally_ fantastical," Daria said, with her usual sarcasm.

"Maybe not _totally_ fantastical, but the events at school today were rather close!" Quinn said.

"Fantastical, in what way? What has that Ms Li gotten the student body into now?" Helen asked.

"Mo-om! It has nothing to do with Ms Li!" Quinn said. Helen had a confused look on her face, Quinn was being rather elusive.

"Mom, if one talked about magic, extra floors appearing on school buildings and rumours of pool water in classrooms the listeners would be convinced that the speaker was going crazy, or that they were making up a story. And that is just what I had heard by the end of the day," Daria said.

"You are right. I would think that someone saying that would be crazy. I also think that is a _great_ idea for one of your stories," Helen said.

"I wish it was," Daria said. Helen could tell that her older daughter was telling the truth.

"Quinn, is what Daria is saying true? About magic and extra floors?" Helen asked.

"That wasn't the half of it. Much more stuff occurred," Quinn said.

"Isn't this like a Disney movie?" Jake asked. "Not that I ever got to see a Disney movie when I was a kid! I wanted to see _101 Dalmatians_! But no! My _Father_ said that animal and Disney movies were for sissies!"

"Jake!"

"Da-ad!"

"Didn't we see _The_ _Lion King_ when it finally appeared at Highland's cinema?"

"Yes, we did, kiddo. Thanks. What were we talking about?"

"Quinn was saying that fantastical events occurred at the High School today," Helen said.

"Right, I became aware of it when I heard Tiffany ask why Sandi was floating. I then saw that Sandi _was_ floating," Quinn began. She continued to spill the beans about what had happened at recess and during the following period.

"So Quinn, can anyone else back up this fantastical story?" Helen asked.

"The idea of Sandi Griffin with the power a genie can give her is frightening," Daria said, her voice showing a trace amount of fear.

"Dar-i-a! Didn't I say that?" Anyway, Stacy and Tiffany can back me up. So can Jeffy, Joey and Jordan. Mr O'Neill can vouch for the water filled classroom. Then there are the other members of the class. Ms Barch was aware of the extra floor almost from the outset. That Goth chick was present when Sandi was one-upped by the genie. That Ted guy is also aware from Elias telling him..." Quinn began.

"That is enough Quinn," Helen interrupted. "As soon as we're finished eating, I'll be calling the Rowe's and the Blum-Deckler's."

"Ok," Quinn said.

_~51~_

Helen called the Rowe's and Stacy filled her in on her point of view of the happenings that day. Stacy corroborated Quinn's story and gave Helen much more extra information.

Tiffany also corroborated Quinn and Stacy's stories and gave her extra information (though nowhere near the amount that Stacy did.)

_~52~_

Over an hour later, an almost exhausted Helen clicked off the phone from her conversation with Mr O'Neill. His story and those of Joey, Jeffy and Jamie corroborated with those of Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany.

She briefly considered calling the Griffin's but decided not to. If the idea of Sandi with a genie was frightening to her older daughter, who wasn't usually frightened by anything, then the idea of _Linda_ with a genie was even more frightening!

'There is nothing that can be done about it tonight. Quinn and her friends will have to keep an eye on Sandi tomorrow at school and then tomorrow afternoon I will see if I can get off work and talk to their parents,' she thought. She hoped that she would be able to get off work, Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Rhiordan, Shrechter and Shrechter had a large case load, and she wasn't sure whether she could trust Jake with trying to talk to the other parents. She then went up to bed.

_~53~_

Meanwhile the junior squirrels had reported to Captain Jaywi the information that Quinn had divulged to her family.

"So it is a genie; just as the Emperor suspected!" Captain Jaywi said.

"Yes," Yogez said. Captain Jaywi was in thought.

"The Emperor has to be informed. This Griffin girl could cause a lot of trouble with that genie," he said. He then looked at the sky. It was way past sunset and the moon wasn't visible, it having been the new moon the day before.

"It can wait until the morning though," he continued. The Varmittan Empire only conducted its business at night if it was an absolute emergency. As serious as the Non-Normative Event sequence appeared, it was still not an _absolute _emergency.

"We wait until morning?" the other junior squirrel said.

"As soon as most of the stars have disappeared, I will go to the Palace-Tree," Captain Jaywi said. The two junior squirrels agreed.

_~54~_

The squirrels were not the only eavesdroppers upon the Morgendorffer family's discussion about the events of the day. A family of sapient mice living in the space between the ceiling of the kitchen and the floorboards of Daria's bedroom had also overheard their discussion.

After Helen had called Stacy, the mice went into a discussion of their own...

"...this is serious! There hasn't been a verified genie in Pennsylvania for decades!" one of them said.

"What can be done? It is a human with a genie! It is not like we can just grab it off this 'Sandi' person. She'd just wish us away!" one of the other mice said.

"Maybe the Varmittan Squirrels can help us?" another mouse said.

And so the mice argued amongst themselves for over an hour about what to do, before deciding to convene with the other mice of that section of Glen Oaks Lane in the morning.

_~55~_

At 8:30 Stacy Rowe went up to her bedroom. She was tired from her discussion with Quinn's mother about the events of the day. Her own mother had hardly believed what they were talking about, until she had talked to Helen herself.

Stacy opened her most recent diary and began writing about the events of the day.

_Diary of Anastasia Elizabeth 'Stacy' Rowe – February 18, 1999 _(Summary)

If someone had told me yesterday that the events that happened today would happen in the next 24 hours, I would have told them that they were crazy. And yet they have happened and so I am still trying to come to terms with them. I keep expecting to wake up to find out that it was just a dream!

It all started when Tiffany and I arrived at school...

_~56~_

Arriving at School – Where is Sandi? Waiting for Quinn, looking for Sandi.

Homeroom

Information about meeting Sandi and Jean outside the history classroom.

Summary of History notes

Summary of Mathematics notes

The weird events of recess, beginning with Tiffany's noticing that Sandi was floating until Sandi's confrontation with Brooke.

Events of the aborted Language Arts lesson.

**Language Arts Lesson**

_I thought that the problems caused by Jean's mischievous nature would not have had continued into the next class. After all she hadn't caused problems in History or Mathematics. But I was wrong, very wrong. I had got out my copy of Charles Dickens' _David Copperfield _and my notebook and then the classroom filled with water!_

'Oh no! Why are Sandi and/or Jean acting like this?' she thought, beginning to panic. She looked around. She saw that Sandi had appeared and was glaring at Jean. 'Not entirely her fault then,' she thought. She also saw Quinn glaring at Sandi. 'Good, Quinn,' she thought, feeling the usual fondness for her best friend.

'OMG! If Jean doesn't displace the water we're going to drown!' she started crying and her heart rate went up. At least with the water no one would notice the tears, but she knew that an accelerated heart rate wouldn't help matters at all.

She then saw that the water was going down. She looked over to the window to see Tiffany float out!

'Tiffany!' she thought in anguish.

5 seconds later the water level was down to the level of the windows.

"**Sandi!**" Quinn yelled.

"Oh, dear!" Mr O'Neil said, it was clear that he was trying to make sense of the situation. Stacy went over to the window and saw that Joey was asking Tiffany if she was ok. 'Good of you, Joey,' she thought.

"I'm Free-ezing, and my hair is ru-uined," Tiffany said in response to Joey's question. She could see that Tiffany was ok. Joey then jumped back into the classroom, causing a splash.

Stacy then listened to the conversation in the classroom.

"I am a mischievous Genie," Jean said.

"But Genie's don't exist," Mr O'Neill said.

"But, how would you explain what just happened?" Stacy asked, wondering how else Mr O'Neill could explain it.

"I don't have an explanation," Mr O'Neill said.

_Elias and Jeffy opened the door and the water emptied from the classroom, carrying many books and chairs with it. Quinn was angry. She blamed Sandi for the happenstance. I was angrier at Jean. It wasn't really Sandi's fault that the Genie that she has found is mischievous._

**End of Flashback**

_~57~_

The conclusion of the happening in the Language Arts classroom and discussions about the genie.

Summary of Science notes

Summary of discussions at lunch

Summary of Geography notes

Summary of Economics notes

Post school discussions about Sandi and the genie at the Blum Deckler's house.

Arrival at home and dinner

Discussion with Mrs Morgendorffer and Mom

_~58~_

In conclusion, the events of the day were confusing and frightening. We do not know what is going to happen tomorrow or on any of the days after that. I do hope that Sandi will not use the power that the Emerald is giving her for ill. Tomorrow I will be meeting Quinn and Tiffany at Quinn's house before going to school. I hope that tonight's sleep will allow us rest and that clearer heads will allow us to come to some sort of decision before we go to school.

Weather forecast for tomorrow: Maximum temperature 50 degrees Fahrenheit, overcast with possible rainfall or snow later in the evening.

_~59~_

Having finished writing in her diary, Stacy set her alarm to 7:00 and tried to go to sleep.

_~60~_

**White House Situation Room, Washington DC**

President William Jefferson Clinton was looking at a satellite image of an area of a town, centred around a high school.

"What is significant about this Pennsylvania town anyway?" he asked.

"A variety of weird events have been reported from Lawndale and its vicinity ever since the town was founded, Mr President. However the reason why you are here is a specific happening that happened today."

"What is that event?" the President asked all business.

The image changed zooming into the High School. "This is Lawndale High School. This image was taken this morning at 0800. This is the school as it normally is, Mr President," the National Security Advisor said.

The image changed, showing the extra floor on the science block. "And this is school as it is now. This image was taken at 1400."

The President looked at the image with incredulity. "Is that an extra floor on one of the school's buildings?" he asked.

"Precisely, Mr President, there are many theories as to how this has occurred, but all of them involve magic."

That got the President's attention. He had been briefed on many organisations and groups that used magic shortly after his inauguration, but none of them had been active anywhere near Pennsylvania. "The closest group I can think of is the Salam Coven," he said, thinking of the most active group that he was aware of.

"They have been inactive since last September, Mr President. They have gone into hiding," the National Security Advisor said.

"What is your theory?" the President asked.

"Our experts in the matter have largely theorised that it may be what is termed a 'genie', Mr President.

The President was surprised. He hadn't been informed of the possibility of the existence of genies. He argued with the National Security Advisor about why he had not been informed (most of the evidence was indirect and there hadn't been any activity that would be conclusive evidence on record in American territory at any point after 1776).

The briefing went on for another 20 minutes.

_~61~_

**Elsewhere**

Other organisations, both part of the United States Government and _not_ part of it, were aware of some aspect of the events in Lawndale and were each making their own plans and preparing to send agents to the suburban town...


	3. Friday Adventures

46

**Chapter 2: Friday Adventures**

**Friday February 19, 1999**

**Lawndale**

_1111 Glen Oaks Lane 4:30_

Quinn awoke from a strange dream. 'I don't know what to make of that,' she thought. She tried to go back to sleep.

She soon found that she couldn't so she decided to go down to the kitchen for a healthy snack.

However she found that she was not the only one who was up. Daria was sitting at the table reading a book and drinking from a cup when she walked in.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Quinn asked.

"Something like that," Daria said.

Quinn grabbed some carrot sticks and poured some milk. She then sat down across from Daria and sighed.

"Something on your mind?" Daria asked.

"Huh?"

"You look deep in thought. You don't usually look like that."

"Funny," Quinn said, in her usual tone of voice. She then continued, more seriously. "It's this situation you know? It is going to change everything! The Fashion Club, the social dynamic at school, the guys whom I date, possibly even all of Lawndale itself. It is frightening. It is as you said, Daria. The very idea of Sandi with a genie is frightening! The only reason why things weren't worse yesterday is that Sandi hadn't realised the full potential, and that Jean's mischievousness is good natured," Quinn said.

"You are right. It is going to change everything. Especially if either Ms Li or Sandi's Mom find out," Daria said.

Quinn thought, and didn't like what she speculated (especially when she realised that Ms Li would use the genie to install _more_ security measures for the school). "Dar-i-a! That is more frightening than with Sandi!"

"Exactly, that is one thing that you have to bring up with Stacy and Tiffany when they get here at breakfast. I will be talking to Jane around the same time. We could then meet at the school and discuss our decisions," Daria said.

"Dar-ia! If I mention the possibility of the genie falling into the hands of either the principal or Mrs Griffin, Stacy would faint, and then she would be basically a wreck!" Quinn said.

"Quinn, they need to be informed of that possibility, or your discussions may be for naught," Daria said.

Quinn was then in thought, for a moment and then spoke, "You are right, Daria, much as I hate to admit that. We may be late to school though." She was sure that calming Stacy down would take up much of their time.

"If you are running late, you can continue your discussion on the way to school," Daria suggested.

"I guess we had better and maybe Jeffy can give me a ride," Quinn said. They talked for another minute about the situation.

_ 01_

"But now I don't feel like going back to sleep!" Quinn said.

"Neither do I," Daria said.

"But what are we going to _do_ for the next few hours?"

"The same way we used to spend the wee small hours together when we were younger," Daria said, as she stood up and went towards the living room.

"Video games? Sure, though I am mostly out of practice."

"Which console do you want to use? The SNES or the N64?"

"SNES?" Quinn asked, confused. She knew what N64 meant but 'SNES' had her confused.

"You know, the Super Nintendo," Daria said, as she pointed to where the system in question lay beneath the television and the VCR.

"Oh, it's an acronym! Duh, Quinn!" she murmured to herself. "Maybe the N64, but I am not sure what game," she continued.

"Ok," Daria said, she unplugged the SNES and plugged in the N64. She and Quinn then played _Mario Kart 64_.

_ 02_

_324 Eichler Street 5:00_

Stacy awoke trembling as she remembered the events of the day before. "It was just a dream," she said. She then realised, "or _was _it?" she grabbed her diary and read the most recent entry.

"So, it did happen!" She fainted back into her bed.

5 minutes later, Stacy came to. She remembered everything from the day before, from the incident at recess, to the conversation with Quinn's mom. She re-read the diary entry.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so she went down to the living room and took out the PlayStation. 'I haven't played this for a while. This will help me keep my mind off things until it's time to go to Quinn's,' she thought. She found _Final Fantasy VII_ and put the disk into the system.

_ 03_

_111 Howard Drive 5:30_

Jane was in the kitchen, looking for an early breakfast, when her brother Trent entered after a night of practice with his band, Mystik Spiral.

"You are up early, Janie," he said.

"So are you," Jane countered.

"Practice ran late, or early," Trent said. He saw that his younger sister was in thought. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Oh, I told Tom about my 11th birthday," Jane said.

"Cool," Trent said, as he remembered that day.

"He thought so too. Anyway the problem is with the reason why I told him," Jane said. Trent waited. "You remember the family we bowled next to, right?"

"Yes, the daughter had anger issues," Trent said, wondering where Jane was going with this line of conversation.

"Yes. She is also the leader of the clique that Daria's sister is part of," Jane said.

"What are you getting at Janie?"

"Sandi was bowling next to Tom and I and she was bowling well. However I also remembered rumours that were going around school yesterday."

"Since when do you pay attention to rumours at school?"

"Not often, but hear this. An extra floor appeared on the top of the science block yesterday! And the teachers don't know how," Jane said.

Trent could see that that his younger sister was not pulling his leg.

"So you are saying that this girl is involved in some kind of magic?" Trent asked, he had seen much of Lawndale in his 22 years, and some of what he had seen couldn't be explained rationally...

"Exactly, Daria's sister and her not so tame pack of football players also mentioned a classroom full of water, when we passed them in the hall," Jane said.

"Something is definitely happening."

"Daria called late last night, she said that Quinn spilled the beans to her family. She mentioned a genie. She is coming over at 7:00 and then we are going to talk about the situation. It seemed like she was unwilling to trust the phone for some reason," Jane said.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah," Jane said, in thought about what Daria might be telling her when she came over.

Trent was concerned for his sister. "Maybe I can get the old Atari out of the Attic and we can play something? Something to do, if you can't get to sleep," he said. Sleep was never a difficulty for Trent, narcoleptic as he was (Indeed the difficulty was staying awake for long periods).

Jane briefly considered the idea. "That is a very good idea," she said. Trent went out to the stairs. 'Although I may be spoiled by the arcades and the Morgendorffers' Nintendo's,' she thought. She then went upstairs herself and waited for Trent near the bottom of the attic stairs.

Trent came down from the attic with a box with the 2600 system on the top of it. "Which game do you want to play first?" he asked.

_04_

Jane finished connecting the Atari to the television in her bedroom. "Let's see, _Pac-Man_, _Space Invaders_, _E.T. the Extra Terrestrial_, Trent! That is the worst game of all time! Why do we have it?"

"Hmm, I guess that is why Wind said that the store was almost full of them when he bought it," Trent said, referring to his and Jane's older brother.

"At least the first 2 are amongst the best games of all time," Jane said, putting the _Pac-Man_ cartridge into the console. 'Of course Wind would get it,' she mused.

She and Trent took turns playing _Pac-Man_ until Trent fell asleep and then Jane continued playing until Daria arrived.

_ 05_

_631 Bernstein Avenue 6:00_

Tiffany awoke and looked at her bedside clock. 'I may as well get up,' she thought. She remembered the events of the previous day, from Sandi's floating until her discussion with Quinn's mother. 'I hope Quinn and Stacy will know what to do,' she thought. She thought about the ways that Lawndale could change as a result of Sandi's finding a genie. All of the conclusions she reached frightened her.

'I still have an hour until I have to go to Quinn's,' she thought. She thought of a way to occupy her time. She then recalled the old Sega, that was down in the den. 'I haven't played anything since I started high school,' she thought.

Tiffany found the Sega Genesis where she remembered it to be and carefully plugged it in to the den's television. Certain that she had gotten the connections right she selected a game and plugged the cartridge in.

She was soon playing the game, sending the character all over the screen. "Sonic is fa-ast!" she said with her eyes on the blue hedgehog...

_ 06_

_Varmittan Imperial Palace-Tree 6:30_

"So it is a Genie!" the Varmittan Emperor exclaimed.

"Yes. The younger of the two human children was quite adamant about that!" Captain Jaywi said, as he tried to contain his excitement.

"I have read the archives, the previous mention of a genie in the 'Pennsylvania' region was in Oakwood, 30 years ago, 5 moon cycles before the humans made their first landing upon the moon," the Emperor said.

"What occurred?" Captain Jaywi asked, curious.

"There was some chaos prior to the genie disappearing in the third day of the incident. Prior to that there was a sighting 60 years ago in Middlebury, but the information from then is fragmentary," the Emperor said. Captain Jaywi knew why the information would be fragmentary, something to do with a War involving Europe...

The Emperor and the captain continued their discussion before the Emperor sent the Captain back to Glen Oaks Lane.

_ 07_

Tiffany looked at the clock as she switched off the Sega. 'Yikes! I have to be at Quinn's in 10 minutes!' she thought. Just as well her house was only 2 blocks from the Morgendorffers. She went up to her room, grabbed her handbag and came back downstairs. "Bye, Mommy," she said as she ran out the back door... She then went into the laneway.

_ 08_

_324 Eichler Street 7:06_

Stacy looked at the time. "Oh no! I have lost track of time!" she said. She then saved the game and then rushed upstairs to get changed.

5 minutes later she came down the stairs, turned off the PlayStation (and put it away) and then ran out the front door.

_ 09_

Daria met Tiffany at the door as she was going out. "See you at school, Quinni," Daria said.

"Quinni?" Tiffany asked.

"It is a nickname, like when Kevin calls his friend 'Mack-Daddy'," Daria said.

"Only not so annoying," Quinn said as she turned off the N64 and started walking over.

"Oh yeah, like when my name is short-tened to Tiff."

"'Ari', do you see Stacy?"

Daria glared at Quinn for a fraction of a second before stepping out of the door, past Tiffany and looking up and down the street for Stacy. "She is nowhere to be seen. Does she always lack punctuality?"

"In Middle School, she was all-ways, Tard-dy."

"She is usually the last to arrive at Fashion Club meetings," Quinn said.

"If I see her, I'll tell her that you are waiting," Daria said, as she set out for Jane's. Quinn watched her sister walk out to the sidewalk before turning back to Tiffany.

"Let's go wait in the kitchen, we will wait for five minutes and then start our discussion without her."

"I hope she gets here soo-on," Tiffany said as she closed the door.

_ 0A_

_512 Grandstaff Drive 7:20_

Sandi awoke. 'Hard to believe that I released a mischievous genie yesterday,' she thought. She got out of bed, and walked to her door. She opened it and looked down the hall towards the guest bedroom, where Jean was supposedly sleeping. 'Maybe I should have had asked her whether she has to sleep or not,' she thought. She gathered her clothes and towel out of the closet and went to the bathroom.

_ 0B_

Stacy was racing along in a tremendous hurry, indeed as she turned a corner she crashed into Daria. They both fell, with Stacy ending up on top of Daria.

"Stacy, Watch where you are going!"

"Oh! I'm so _sorry!_" Stacy said, in apology, starting to hyperventilate as she got up. Daria also got to her feet.

"No big problem, just watch out. A car might be backing out. I also must say that Quinn and Tiffany are waiting. They may have already started without you."

"Oh no! I hope that they will fill me in on what they have discussed. Sometimes when I am late to a Fashion Club meeting, Sandi won't tell me what I have missed."

"I am sure that they will. Tiffany only got there 5 -10 minutes ago, at just about the same time that I left."

Stacy thought for a moment. "Good! Bye," Stacy said. She then ran off towards the Morgendorffers house.

Daria looked back at the hurrying Stacy. "I hope she doesn't crash into anyone else." She then continued towards Casa Lane (as Jane called her house).

_ 0C_

Back at the Griffin's, Sam Griffin (the middle child) saw Sandi go into the bathroom. 'Time for some investigating,' he thought. He then tip-toed to Chris's door and looked inside. He saw that his brother was still asleep. 'Good, I can investigate without his annoying interference.'

He then went into Sandi's room...

He soon found what he was looking for, the emerald! 'What is so special about this stone, that Sandi is suddenly carrying it wherever she goes?' he thought. He gave it a rub, and then another. When Jean appeared out of thin air, sitting on Sandi's bed, he was frightened out of his wits!

"Eep!" He let out as he promptly fell to the floor.

_ 0D_

Stacy narrowly avoided being hit by a car that was backing out as she ran along the Glen Oaks Lane sidewalk. "Watch where you are going!" the driver said.

"Sorry!" Stacy shouted back. She could now see the Morgendorffer residence up ahead.

_ 0E_

When Sam came to, he could see Jean sitting at Sandi's computer. "You know, Sam, this 'internet' is very interesting. It is a veritable treasure trove of information from all around the world, where people can communicate without knowing each other's real names. Oh, I also gave your family a free 'broadband' connection rather than that rather slow 'dial up'" she said.

"So you are a genie?"

"Yes."

"Sandi found this and you are now granting her wishes?"

"She found it on Wednesday. I started granting her wishes yesterday, after she was scared in a similar manner to you."

"Really?" Sam asked. He thought about it. 'I remember Jean arriving on Wednesday, but I didn't actually see her until yesterday. I guess that the 'exchange student' cover was a wish by Sandi.'

"Yes. There was some chaos occurring at the High School as a result, but nothing too serious," Jean said.

"What sort of chaos?' Sam asked, now curious.

"Oh, pool water in classrooms, people floating in the air, time anomalies..." Jean said.

Sam was surprised. "Oh, I guess Sandi would do those things, if she had reason," he said.

"No, that was me being mischievous. I made Sandi float in the air and later filled her English classroom with water. Sandi wished for Voice Recognition software, and for better bowling skills," Jean said.

"I can believe that," Sam said, remembering most of the Griffin family bowling games where Sandi would get a low score compared to the rest of the family.

"So, do you wish for anything? You do have the emerald, anyone holding it has unlimited wishes."

Sam thought for a moment, he was sure of one thing. He didn't want Chris to share in whatever he wished up. "Ok, I wish for a scale model of this house made of LEGO."

"Granted," Jean said, with the usual gesture and sound. A large LEGO model of the Griffin residence appeared in the middle of the room.

"Cool!" Sam said as he looked at the LEGO model, looked very much like the house, the bricks having the same colours as the bricks and tiles of the house. He looked into the window that corresponded to Sandi's room. He could see a couple of LEGO people, dressed like him and Jean and a model of the model.

"Samuel Josiah Griffin!" Sandi had returned to the room. "What are you, like, doing in my room?" she asked, with her voice raised, though not quite shouting.

"Eep!"

"Jean! Did you tell him?" the look on Sandi's face implied that she knew what the answer was going to be, but wanted it anyway.

"Yes."

"Sam! Give me the Emerald!" Sandi said, she jumped over the LEGO model, and began wrestling with Sam for the emerald...

'This will be interesting,' Jean thought.

_ 0F_

Stacy ran up to the Morgendorffers' front door and pounded on it. Quinn quickly opened the door. "Relax. Stacy; Tiff and I haven't discussed anything yet," she said.

"What is all that racket?" Jake asked as he came down the stairs.

'Oh my gosh! Did I wake him?' Stacy thought to herself. "Oh no! Did I _wake_ you, Mr Morgendorffer?"

Jake could see Stacy's distress. "Don't worry. I was up. I have a meeting with a client at nine," he said.

"That's ok." Stacy said as she entered the house. "What have you been talking about?" she continued.

"Oh, we have been comparing Mario and Sonic, about how they are so heroic in defending the innocent from Bowser and Dr Robotnik," Quinn said, as she lead the way into the living room.

'Sounds cool, but don't the fans of those two series don't like each other?' Stacy thought. 'Cool! I hope you haven't been fighting..." she said.

"Why would we be fighting?" Quinn asked.

"I heard that Nintendo fans and Sega fans don't exactly get along," Stacy said.

That was news to Quinn. "Ok," she said as she entered the kitchen.

"First order of business, I need to tell you of a horrifying possibility. Two actually," Quinn said.

"What are these horrifying possibilities?" Stacy asked.

"Hor-riffying?"

"Either Sandi's Mom or Ms. Li could get their hands on the emerald!" Quinn said.

"Oh no!" Stacy said, as she hyperventilated yet again. She fainted onto the kitchen table.

"I knew this would happen," Quinn said, as she got up.

"Why bring it up?" Tiffany asked.

"Because we need to consider the possibility!" Quinn said, as she tried to revive Stacy.

Sandi managed to grab the emerald off Sam. "Ha! You little brat!" she said as she climbed onto the bed. Her hair was a mess, but she could see that Sam's pyjama top was torn.

"I won't tell anyone. Mom and Dad wouldn't believe it anyway and why would I tell Chris? He sucks!"

Sandi thought about the last sentiment. Why _couldn't_ her brothers get along? Life would have been a lot easier if their sibling rivalry wasn't so intense. "That's good. Now, like, get out of here!"

"What about the LEGO model?" Sam asked. The LEGO in question disappeared. "What!" he continued.

"It is now in your room," Jean said.

"Good!" Sam said "I'll see you at breakfast," he said to his sister, as he went out of her room. Sandi closed the door.

"It is only a matter of time until the rest of your family finds out, Sandi. I suspect that it would be Chris next. I am sure that he would be more of a blabber than Sam," Jean said.

Sandi leaned against the door. "I shudder to think of what might happen if Mom found out!" she lamented.

Jean shuddered on the bed. "She would certainly change Lawndale for the worse!" she said.

'Good that she agrees with me on that!' Sandi thought. She considered her next action. She needed some way of keeping track of the wishes that were made. She then thought of such a way. She was still holding the emerald. "I wish that all of the wishes that have been, like, granted by you and this emerald since yesterday until further notice would be recorded somehow," She said.

"That's easy," Jean said, and granted the wish. A book appeared on Sandi's bed. Sandi went over and picked it up.

"Book of Granted Wishes," she read from the cover. She opened the book and saw a list of granted wishes starting from the second page.

_ 0G_

List of Wishes granted on September 18, 1999

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Jean Jenner to be remembered by Tom, Linda, Sam and Chris Griffin as an exchange student.

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Jean Jenner to be in all relevant enrolment records at Lawndale High.

Sandi Griffin wishes for: All the computers at Lawndale High to have voice recognition software and the components necessary for that software to work

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Jean Jenner to know what to say to Principal Angela Li

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Herself to be let down by Jean!

Sandi Griffin wishes for: An extra floor on Lawndale High's Science Block

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Herself to be elsewhere in Lawndale High

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Herself to be in her next class

Sandi Griffin wishes for: The water in the classroom and the corridor outside to go back into the pool

Sandi Griffin wishes for: The people in and just outside of the Language Arts classroom would be dry, that their clothes, hair, books and stationary would be as if they had not been underwater.

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Time to slow down for a while

Sandi Griffin wishes for: Help with Ten Pin Bowling

_ 0H_

List of Wishes granted (so far) on September 19, 1999

Sam Griffin wishes for: A LEGO model of the Griffin Residence

Sandi Griffin wishes for: A way of recording wishes made since September 18, 1999

_ 0I_

"Cool," Sandi said. She put the book and the emerald next to the computer. Now I have to get ready again!" she said as she went out of the room. Jean sighed.

_ 0J_

Quinn handed Stacy a piece of toast with strawberry jam on it. "You know that this has carbs, right?" she said.

"It is healthy, unlike cheese. Anyway, as I was saying earlier, we need to consider the possibility of Ms Li or Mrs Griffin gaining control of the emerald, and what we need to do then," Quinn said.

"But, Qui-inn, we haven't figured out what to do about Sand-di having the gen-nie yet!" Tiffany said.

"She has a point, Quinn," Stacy said.

"That is true," Quinn said. She then asked Stacy to recount their discussion from the previous afternoon.

"Of course," Stacy said, taking out a notebook.

'Good thing she has eidetic memory,' Quinn thought as Stacy began.

_ 0K_

Daria arrived at Jane's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. 'Maybe she is still asleep,' she thought. She knew that Jane wasn't a morning person, often requiring coffee to properly function. She found that the front door was unlocked. 'figures, Trent forgot to lock the door,' she thought.

_ 0L_

Jane was on level 156 of _Pac-Man_ when Daria entered her room. "Did you and Trent play games all night?" Daria asked.

A ghost got Jane's Pac-Man, bringing an end to the game. "Yo Amiga!" Jane said, getting up stiffly and ensuring that she didn't disturb the sleeping form of Trent 'not that it would wake him anyway,' she mused.

"Not all night, just the last hour and a half. I couldn't sleep and he had come back from practice with Mystik Spiral. He fell asleep, of course."

"Of course," Daria said. To say that Trent Lane fell asleep was practically a tautology.

"So, what is this about a Genie and what has it got to do with what happened at school yesterday?" Jane asked.

"Mom asked us about what happened at school and Quinn says that she wouldn't believe it," Daria said.

"And?"

"Mom then asked Quinn why wouldn't she believe it, and Quinn said that the events were _totally _fantastical, which they were," Daria began. She then repeated everything else that Quinn said (with more sardonic commentary).

Jane then told Daria about Tom and herself running into Sandi and Jean at the bowling alley and her 11th birthday present from Trent.

_ 0M_

Sandi and Jean walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where Sam and Chris were already having their breakfast. Sandi could tell that Sam hadn't told Chris about the emerald. She then went and grabbed her box of low-carbohydrate cereal from the pantry. Jean put some toast into the toaster. "What is your plan?" She asked.

"We will go to school and, like, try to stay out of sight," Sandi said, wondering how it had come to that.

"Good plan," Jean said. She could see Linda come down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Linda said.

_ 0N_

_Lawndale Offices of Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Rhiordan, Shrechter and Shrechter 8:00_

Helen looked up from her piles of paperwork to see her boss, Eric Shrechter, walk into her office.

"Helen, you wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes, Eric. Something has come up regarding the High School, and I need some time off this afternoon to talk to some of the other parents about the issue," Helen said.

"What sort of issue?" Eric asked, wondering what had come up.

"That is confidential and on a need to know basis," Helen said strongly. She didn't want anyone else in the law firm to know about the genie.

"Can't your husband be there?" Eric asked.

"He could, and he may be, but I need to be there myself. I would like to know more about this issue first hand," Helen said.

Eric thought. "It depends on how busy we are today," he said, finally.

"Oh, alright," Helen said as Eric left the office. She immediately went back to work.

_ 0O_

"...In conclusion we agree that Sandi having the genie is a bad thing and that we need to sleep on it," Stacy finished summarising the notes from their discussion at Tiffany's the previous afternoon.

"Very good, Stacy," Quinn said, encouragingly.

"So, your sister said that we need to consider the fact that Mrs Griffin or Ms Li may get the emerald?" Stacy asked.

"Cousin," Quinn corrected.

"Oh, Quinn, we know that Daria is your sister," Stacy said. 'If this isn't the time for this, there is otherwise no time,' she thought.

"We were just being polite about it," Tiffany added.

"Oh," Quinn said. 'Of course, there is an obvious resemblance, such as there is between Mom and Aunt Rita,' she thought. "Thanks. Anyway, Stace, you were saying?"

"So, Daria suggested that we need to consider the fact that Mrs. Griffin or Ms. Li may get the emerald?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Right, which situation do we consider first, Mrs. Griffin or Ms. Li?" Stacy asked as she took down the notes.

Quinn thought about it for half a minute.

"Qui-inn?" Tiffany asked, wondering if she had dozed off.

"Most likely Ms. Li, because Sandi most likely will go to school today," Quinn said.

"Ok, so you think that Jeans mischievous nature will cause her genie nature to come to Ms Li's attention?" Stacy asked. 'A likely outcome!' she thought.

"Exactly," Quinn said, although she was sure that she wouldn't have had put it exactly the way that Stacy had.

"But there is no way to know what sort of events would happen as a result of Jean's mischief!" Stacy said, starting to hyperventilate again.

"I know, we may need to organise some sort of distraction," Quinn said.

"Bu-ut what sort of dis-traction?" Tiffany asked, confused. 'It would have to be a very good distraction,' she thought.

"I am sure Daria would have an idea," Quinn said.

"But what do you think?" Stacy asked. 'I am certain that she will come up with something. She does come up with many of ideas in the Fashion Club,' she thought.

Quinn thought and came up with an idea. 'It seems crazy, but it might just work,' she thought. She then told the other two.

"But are you sure that would work?" Stacy asked.

"It would have to, unless Daria and her art friend can think of something else," Quinn said. 'I am certain that Daria would help me improve the plan,' she thought.

"What if it doesn't work?" Tiffany asked.

"Then Ms. Li may find out," Quinn said.

"But it must work!" Stacy said.

"Relax, Stacy, we may come up with something else," Quinn said. 'Multiple plans, and contingency plans for all of them. Definitely Daria's territory or maybe of that tycoon guy on that cartoon about those living statues,' she thought.

They continued their discussion.

_ 0P_

"Quite an interesting situation, it would be worthy of a _Sick Sad World_ episode!" Jane said when Daria had finished her commentary.

"And most viewers would say 'what the hell are they thinking'," Daria said.

"'A genie in a Pennsylvanian suburban High School? Magic in the burbs, next on _Sick Sad World!_" Jane said, imitating the usual SSW announcer.

"It may work," Daria said, with a tiny smirk.

"Told ya," Jane said.

"Besides, we need to be going if we are going to meet Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany with sufficient time before homeroom," Daria said.

"Whose idea was that again?" Jane asked.

"Mine."

"And Quinn agreed?"

"Jane, if we're going to stop this problem before it gets out of control, we need all the help we can get!"

"True, but the fashion fiends?" Jane asked. 'Unless they're growing up somehow,' she thought.

"They aren't as dumb as they appear; at least Quinn and Stacy aren't," Daria said.

"I guess so," Jane said, unconvinced. Daria noticed the _ET _game cartridge where Jane had thrown it aside earlier. She picked it up.

"Isn't this the worst game of all time?"

"According to Trent, Wind bought it,"

"That sort of makes sense. Not only is he a failure at relationships, he is also a failure as a gamer," Daria said.

"Yeah," Jane said as she lead the way out of the room.

"Do you think it would be safe to leave Trent in your room?"

"He knows not to mess with my stuff."

_ 0Q_

_Lawndale High School 8:40_

After arriving early to school Anna Pearce was looking for Jean. She was curious to know why Jean was a genie and curious as to what the emerald could do...

"Anna? What are you doing?" Her friend, Lisbeth Siobhan 'Chipmunk' Ogden, asked as they appeared to be aimlessly wandering the school's corridors.

"There was a genie at school yesterday, and I am sure that it will be here today," Anna said.

"Maybe," Chipmunk (Chip for short) said. Whilst she had heard of the rumours the previous day and had seen the extra floor on the science block, she was sceptical.

"You were here yesterday," Anna said, as they entered the Industrial Arts Block.

"It is rather fantastical, even with that extra floor."

"Maybe if you went to the library with me after school, instead of going to Track training, you would have better deductive reasoning skills," Anna said.

Chip wasn't sure what Anna was talking about. "But I am good at it!" she said, referring to her position in the Track team.

"Oh sure," Anna said, in a teasing tone. Chip rolled her eyes.

Jeffy Brown's car pulled into the LHS student parking lot, close to the school. "Thanks for the ride, Jeffy," Quinn said.

"Anything for you, Quinn," Jeffy said, sincerely. Stacy and Tiffany got out of the back seat, Stacy remembered to lock the door, but Tiffany didn't.

"Do you know where to meet Daria and Jane?" Stacy asked.

As if on cue; Trent's Plymouth coupé, being driven by Jane, pulled in next to Jeffy's car. Jane turned off the engine and got out. Daria also got out.

"Oh," Stacy said.

"I see that taking Trent's car was a good idea," Jane said.

"Wasting time searching for them would not have been well spent," Daria said.

"Hi, Daria, have you and Jane come up with anything?" Quinn asked.

_ 0R_

The Fashionable Trio plus Jeffy and the Amiga Outcasts filled each other in on their discussions as they walked towards the school.

_ 0S_

Daria reached the door first. "That is a good idea, Quinn," she said. She was going to say something else (with a mixture of encouragement and sarcasm), but she was interrupted by Jane.

"Quite surprising that you would come up with it," she said.

"Well, Jane, this situation is quite shocking. As a result, I have started to re-evaluate what is important," Quinn said, seriously.

"Oh!" Jane said, at a loss for words at the (slight) change in Quinn.

Daria didn't know what to think about it either. She knew, however, that the changes in Quinn were slight. 'It is at least a few steps in the right direction,' she thought.

"But how are you going to set it into motion, Quinn?" Jeffy asked.

"We need to find a few others and talk to them about it. The bigger the distraction, the better," Quinn said.

"The question is; who would be suitable?" Jane said.

"Andrea, Jodie, Mack, and though I loath to admit it, Upchuck," Daria said.

"Upchuck? Really? Eeeeww!" Quinn said.

"There are brains in our grade who would do it better than Upchuck!" Stacy offered.

"Ok, Upchuck as a last resort. That leaves the other 3, and those other 'brains' that Stacy mentioned," Daria said.

The group turned a corner, heading towards the HSIE block.

"Now to find one of those people, preferably Jodie and Mack," Jane said.

"Joey and Jamie can help as well!" Jeffy said, as he trailed behind. 'They aren't as dumb as you think either,' he thought.

_ 0T_

Whilst Anna and Chip were passing through the Industrial Arts block and the Amiga Outcasts, Fashionable Trio and Jeffy were discussing whom would help them in their planned distraction of Ms. Li from Jean's nature, Elias exited the library on his own search for Jean. He was sure that she needed a friend. He also wanted to keep an eye on Sandi, to ensure that she wouldn't make any wishes that would change Lawndale any further.

_ 0U_

Anna and Chip entered the Science Block.

"Anna, don't tell me you are doing what I think you are doing!" Chip said, in a slightly agitated tone.

"Chip, the genie may be hiding up there," Anna protested.

"That wouldn't matter if whomever has whatever is standing in for a lamp is not also there," Chip countered.

"I am still going up there," Anna said, as if daring Chip to deny her the exploratory opportunity. "Besides, I heard that it was Sandi Griffin," she continued.

'The president of the Fashion Clique?' Chip thought. "You don't know what is up there," she said, responding to Anna's previous comment, as they came to one of the flights of stairs to the second floor.

"I know. Think of it as an opportunity to explore," Anna said, as she started going up the stairs.

'It is a good thing that she is a member of the Orienteering Club.' Chip thought as she followed her upwards.

_ 0V_

Two minutes later, the two seniors opened a door marked Roof into a corridor much like all other corridors in the school. There were only minor differences. The floors, walls and ceilings looked the same. The Linoleum, the lockers and the lights were of the same colour. The doors were also the same colour. However something felt _off_ (at least to Chip, if not to Anna).

"So far, it looks like anywhere else in the school," Anna said, her voice showing a slight disappointment.

"But anything could be waiting in the classrooms," Chip countered, with a slight edge of fear in her voice.

"Spoilsport!" Anna said, picking up on Chip's fear. She led the way to a nearby door. It was unlocked. Anna slowly opened it. The science lab inside looked similar to the labs on the floors below, except that it had cruder looking instruments, inkwells in most of the desks and metal chairs.

"It looks more like something out of a _Frankenstein_ movie than a high school science lab," Chip said.

"It's not that bad," Anna said as she stepped into the slightly _Frankenstein-_ish science classroom.

"Maybe not," Chip conceded. They looked around that room before moving on to the next room.

_ 0W_

"So you are saying that the rumours yesterday were true, that there is a genie, that Sandi Griffin is involved and that you want my help in setting up a distraction so that Ms. Li doesn't find out?" Jodie Landon asked, incredulously.

"Yes," Daria said.

"What she said," Jane said.

"It doesn't make any sense," Jodie objected.

"Believe me, the last day has been rather strange, but the events happened!" Quinn said. 'Of course, most of the people did not see what happened for themselves, but that doesn't mean that they didn't hear about it," Quinn said.

"I remember everything," Stacy said.

"My imagina-ation is not tha-at active," Tiffany said. She knew that her imagination was not that active 'If I did have a more active imagination, I would have been able to help more with the discussion at Quinn's,' she thought.

Jodie sighed. "If it were anyone else telling me this, Daria, I wouldn't have believed it, even with that extra floor. I mean that could be a scheme of Li's accomplished via smoke and mirrors, right?"

"Not really," Jeffy said.

"Anyway, I'm in," Jodie said, ignoring Jeffy.

"If Jodie is in, I'm in," her boyfriend, Michael 'Mack' Mackenzie, said.

"That's great!" Quinn said in celebration.

"The question is; how are eight people going to distract the principal when a genie is potentially causing chaos?" Jodie asked. 'Eight people can only do so much in the face of such chaos,' she thought.

"We are going to need more people," Quinn said. 'But who else would want to help us?" she thought.

"Like Andrea, and some Sophomore Brains," Daria said.

"That would be a good start, but what about Upchuck?" Jodie asked.

She was about to say something more when she was interrupted by a synchronised "Eeeeww!" from the Fashionable Trio.

"He is good with magic tricks, He could possibly use smoke and mirrors to hide the genie's antics," Jodie said. 'Once one looks past his ultrasuave act he is actually a good person,' she thought.

"I thought he gave up that hobby when he started acting all ultra-suave," Jane said.

"Believe me, he hasn't," Mack said.

"If we find Upchuck, we will talk to him. As it is, we are running out of time. We need to start an interim plan now," Daria said. 'We are running out of time. There are less than ten minutes until homeroom,' she thought.

Quinn glanced at her watch, "Yikes! You're right!" she said. They began discussing an interim plan.

_ 0X_

At the same time as Chip and Anna entering the Science Block and Daria _et al_ talking to Jodie and Mack, Brooke was looking for Sandi between the Library and the Arts/Music block. She then heard Andrea saying "Be careful Sandi!" Brooke looked and saw that Torii was already moving in on Sandi.

_ 0Y_

"Be careful Sandi," Andrea said.

"I know I have to be careful!" Sandi said.

"There you are Sandi!" Torii said. "This time your time trick won't work!" she continued. 'Bring it on!' she thought, readying herself for what might come next.

"And why is that?" Sandi asked, glaring at Torii. Torii charged, grabbing the emerald. She and Sandi then struggled. Sandi grabbed Torii's hair. Torii then also grabbed Sandi's hair. Sandi used her other hand to try to wrestle Torii's hand off the emerald. This went on for a minute before Torii decided to wish Sandi somewhere else. By this time a large crowd had gathered, including Jean, Andrea (both hoping that Sandi would beat Torii back), Brooke, Ted, Joey and Jamie.

"I wish that Sandi would be elsewhere!" Torii said. 'Now, I have the emerald!' Torii thought, gloating.

"No!" Sandi said before she vanished, leaving Torii holding the emerald.

"Where did she go, Torii Jericho?" Andrea asked.

"Why don't you ask the genie, Hecuba!" Torii said. She purposely wasn't on a first name basis with unpopular teens to spite them.

"She is still in the school!" Jean said, to Andrea. At Joey's glare she said "She's not in the pool though."

"Good," Joey said.

Torii looked at the extra floor on the science block. 'No, I'll leave that there. There may be no telling what useful nick-knacks may be in there,' she thought. She came up with a wish. "I wish for bright streamers in the school colours hanging off the side of the library," she said. 'That will brighten this school up!' she thought.

Jean grumbled but granted the wish anyway. Bright blue and yellow streamers appeared, with the usual sound, hanging off the library building.

_ 0Z_

Elias was outside the cafeteria when Sandi appeared next to him. "Elias, I, like, need your help!" she said, with reluctance.

"Someone else has the emerald?" he asked.

"Torii Jericho!" she said. Elias' eyes widened.

"Let's go," he said. 'She would be worse than Sandi!' he thought. He ran off towards the quad, Sandi followed close behind him.

_ 10_

Torii was still deciding what to wish next when she saw Elias and Sandi enter the quad and run towards the crowd. She grabbed the emerald. "Oh no you don't!" Andrea said, growling. She leapt towards Torii. Torii put herself into a defensive stance, but that was no defence against 145 pounds of Goth Chick moving towards her at 10 miles per hour.

Andrea crashed into Torii, preventing her from making a wish, and knocking her over. "You are going to give the emerald back to Sandi!" she said, as she grabbed the emerald herself.

"Why don't you want it for yourself?" Torii asked, through gritted teeth.

"It is too big a responsibility, for any one person, especially a person like me," Andrea said. She saw that Sandi was now approaching the two. "I wish that Sandi would have the emerald back."

The emerald disappeared from around Torii's neck and appeared around Sandi's neck. Andrea got off Torii and looked at Sandi in the eyes. "I hope you realize what a burden having a genie at your command is," she said.

Sandi was at a loss for words as the bell rang. She did not know what to say in response to Andrea's statement.

She then wished herself to homeroom.

_ 11_

Anna and Chip heard the bell ring as they exited the third laboratory (which definitely had _Frankenstein _qualities). "We can come back at recess," Anna said.

"Possibly," Chip said as they went back towards the stairs down to the normal part of the science block.

_ 12_

Daria, Quinn and the others heard the bell ring. "At least we have a basic plan," Quinn said. ' I hope it works!' she thought.

"That we do have, Quinn. That we do," Jane said.

"Hopefully we won't need to put it to the test," Jodie said.

"Murphy's law may come into play," Daria said.

"I hope not," Jodie said. They then dispersed to their different homerooms, after agreeing to meet at Recess.

_ 13_

20 minutes later, Ms Li was handed the incident report about the 'fight' between Andrea and Torii.

"That sort of behaviour is definitely not the sort of behaviour that Lawndale High students should be behaving in!" she exclaimed (pronouncing the school's name in her usual manner), after she read it.

_ 14_

"_Ms. Haley-Andrea Hecuba_ _and Ms. Victoria Jericho, report to the Principal's office immediately!_"

Torii knew that she was in trouble if the principal used her full name. She certainly didn't see any teachers during her confrontation with Sandi or with Andrea, but someone must have been there. She exited the economics class with trepidation (after grabbing a hall pass from Mrs. Bennett). 'Hecuba will take the fall, no matter _what _she says,' she thought.

Quinn and Jeffy looked at each other as Torii exited the room. Did this have something to do with the events related to the genie? Or was it separate? Neither were sure, so they decided to stay put.

_ 15_

"_Ms. Haley-Andrea Hecuba_ _and Ms. Victoria Jericho, report to the Principal's office immediately!_"

'What is it now? I thought no staff was present when I was grabbing the emerald off that 'Popular Girl' Torii," Andrea thought. She also didn't like the fact that the principal used her first name. 'Haley is no name for a Goth like me,' she thought as she walked up to Mr DeMartino's desk.

Mr DeMartino handed her a hall pass. "What**ever** it is Ms **Hec**uba, come back **ASAP**!" he said.

"Whatever!" she said as she left the room.

Daria, Jane, Jodie and Mack looked at each other as Andrea left the classroom. They were wondering whether Ms. Li's call to the office had anything to do with recent events. None of them were sure, so they didn't follow Andrea.

_ 16_

"_Ms. Haley-Andrea Hecuba_ _and Ms. Victoria Jericho, report to the Principal's office immediately!_"

Stacy looked up from her work as she heard Ms. Li's announcement. 'Does this have something to do with the genie?' she thought. She looked at Tiffany, whom was looking at her textbook with a perplexed expression. It appeared that Tiffany hadn't paid the announcement any notice. She also noticed that Sandi (whom was sitting on the other side of Tiffany) had tensed up when the announcement was made. She also glanced at Jean. The genie however appeared to be engrossed in the work.

But Sandi's reaction made Stacy think. 'I have to check it out!' she thought. She got up and walked to the front. "Mr. Crown, I need to go to the bathroom," she said. The teacher absentmindedly handed her hall pass without looking at her, and continued reviewing his lesson plan. She quickly exited the classroom.

'What is Stacy up to?' Sandi thought as she saw her exit the classroom. She went back to the work.

_ 17_

Stacy slowly edged along the corridor, and ducked into an adjacent corridor when she saw Torii turn a corner into the corridor. 'Ok, there's the Popularity Meter Girl, but where's the Goth Chick,' she thought. She followed Torii quietly.

_ 18_

Andrea reached the principal's office first.

"Take a seat, Ms. Hecuba," Ms. Li said.

Andrea crossed her arms and stared at the Principal in defiance.

"You will take a seat. Your actions this morning quite possibly have tarnished the good name of Lawndale High," Ms Li, putting more reverence into the pronunciation of the school's name than usual.

"Why do you have to do that?" Andrea asked, referring to Ms. Li's pronunciation.

"It shows school spirit! Now sit down, before Ms. Jericho arrives," Ms Li said.

Andrea reluctantly took a seat. "Now, Ms. Hecuba, why did you attack Ms. Jericho?"

Andrea remained silent.

"I need an answer, Ms. Hecuba," Ms. Li said, whilst staring Andrea in the eyes. Andrea stared back for a few seconds before responding.

"The Fifth," she said. Telling the Principal the truth would be a very bad idea. 'I have no idea of what would happen if she gets a hold of that emerald!' she thought.

"You are not getting away that easily, Ms. Hecuba," the Principal said. She placed a thick folder on the desk. "This is your permanent record. Do you _want_ me to go through it?"

Andrea just sat back and glared at the Principal, as if saying 'bring it on.'

"Fine, I will read your misdemeanours to you in front of Ms. Jericho."

Andrea raised an eyebrow. 'She _has _to be bluffing. There is no legal way she can do that!' she thought.

"And I'll read hers to her in front of you," Ms. Li continued.

'Still would be a bluff. But if it is not a bluff, it is the price to pay for her not knowing about the genie,' Andrea thought.

Torii then entered the office. "What is this about, Ms. Li?" she asked.

"You and Ms. Hecuba were involved in an altercation shortly before Homeroom. Why were you fighting?" The principal asked.

_ 19_

Stacy tip-toed up to the office door and then began to peek through the keyhole.

_ 1A_

"You can't do that. Permanent records are meant to be private!" Torii said.

"What is discussed here now, will not leave this room," Ms. Li said.

Torii looked at Andrea. "I will not say anything if you won't," she said, whilst winking one eye after the other.

Andrea got the message "Deal," she said.

"Ms Jericho, I have never known you to pass up such an opportunity for gossip. You must be hiding something!" Ms. Li said.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Torii said.

"Neither am I," Andrea added.

"It is clear that you are hiding something. I'm hooking you up to the polygraph machine!" Ms. Li said.

_ 1B_

"Oh no!" Stacy said, as she heard Ms. Li's threat to the other teens.

_ 1C_

5 minutes later, Ms. Li had hooked Andrea up to the polygraph machine that she had spent school funds on (shortly before the previous year's collapse of the library roof).

"Now, why were you fighting with Ms Jericho before Homeroom?"

_ 1D_

"Like, I _need_ a reason to fight!" Andrea said, her voice deadpan and reminding Ms. Li of someone else.

'I see she has been observing Ms. Morgendorffer in class,' Ms. Li thought as the polygraph needle continued to plot a straight line.

"Was there a particular reason _why_ you were fighting this morning?"

"No!" Andrea said.

The polygraph needle went haywire.

'Yes!' "Ah-ha! We are getting somewhere! Does the reason have anything to do with an earlier confrontation between Ms. Jericho and Ms. Griffin?"

"No!"

The polygraph needle, again went haywire...

Some thought's connected in Ms. Li's brain. "Does it have anything to do with those _crazy_ rumours from yesterday?" the principal asked.

"No!" Andrea said.

The polygraph needle once more went haywire. But Ms. Li was not paying any attention to it because Stacy had chosen that moment to burst into the office.

"Ms. Rowe! What is the meaning of this?" Ms. Li asked. 'This had better be important!' she thought.

Stacy was panting, and her hysterical nature was in full control. "There are vampires! In the Science Block! They are coming down from the new floor!" she said.

"Vampires? Really, Ms Rowe, you must be watching too much of that _Buffy_ show! There are no such things as vampires!"

"But they have fangs and everything!" Stacy shouted.

"Then lead me to them," Ms. Li said, sensing something fishy.

"Oh no! I am not going back there!" Stacy said. She then appeared to faint.

"I guess I will have to check it for myself! Ms. Hecuba, stay where you are. Ms. Jericho, look after Ms. Rowe!" the principal said. 'I am sure that they will be here when I get back,' she thought as she quickly exited the office.

_ 1E_

After the Principal was gone Andrea disconnected herself from the polygraph machine with disgust.

Torii shook Stacy. "Are you ok, Stacy?" she asked.

Stacy sat up. "I didn't think that would work!" she said.

"You mean that there aren't vampires in the Science Block?" Andrea asked.

"No, I doubt Sandi would wish for any, or that Jean would create any without someone wishing for them," Stacy said.

"Lawndale is stuffed up enough as it is without a Hellmouth to make it worse," Andrea said.

"Of course you would have to watch that show too, Hecuba," Torii said. 'But not really surprising,' she thought.

"Better than watching any of the other crap on TV," Andrea mumbled. Torii decided not to reply to that.

"We had better get scarce before Ms Li get's back," Andrea said.

"Oh yeah! I better get back to class," Stacy said. She quickly left the principal's office.

"I will be in the Library," Andrea said, as she too, left.

"I'll go onto the roof,' Torii thought.

_ 1F_

Ms. Li entered the Science Block from the quad. "Seems oddly quiet," she said. She quickly went to the stairs and went up to the second level. It was also quiet. She walked to the next stairs, those that now lead up to the third level, rather than the roof.

_ 1G_

Stacy returned to the classroom.

"You took your time, Stacy," Sandi said, when Stacy had given the hall pass back to the teacher, and was approaching her seat.

"Sometimes, it takes a lot of time!" Stacy said.

"Stacy, Eeewww!" Tiffany said.

"Sorry!" Stacy said, as apology.

'She must have been up to something!' Sandi thought. 'But what?'

_1H_

Andrea entered the library, from the second level footbridge that lead from above the cafeteria. 'The Principal won't think to look for me here!' she thought. She then went to the fiction section.

_ 1I_

Torii emerged onto the roof, above the office/cafeteria/hall block. 'I will stay up here until recess. But what will I do for that amount of time?" she pondered. She walked over behind the water tank shack.

_ 1J_

Ms. Li emerged from the stairwell into the corridor in the new floor of the science block. It felt 'off' but there was a distinct lack of vampires.

"Ms. Rowe! You will answer for this!" she said as she turned around. 'Maybe she thought that there were vampires, but that is no excuse!' she thought.

_ 1K_

Ms. Li arrived back at the office to find it empty. "Great, where have they gone now? I hope they are in class! There is definitely something going on here!"

_ 1L_

"_Ms. Haley-Andrea Hecuba, Ms. Victoria Jericho and Ms. Anastasia Rowe, report to the principal's office!"_

"Oh no!" Stacy said.

"Like, what were you up to earlier?" Sandi asked.

"You don't want Ms. Li finding out about Jean, do you?" Stacy asked.

"Of course not!" Sandi said.

"Well, Andrea and Torii were called to the office about a fight, that involved you, this morning," Stacy said.

"Oh!" Sandi said.

"Yeah, Quinn, Tiffany, a few others and I put together a plan to distract her if events went out of control," Stacy said.

"I can believe that," Sandi said.

"I got curious about Torii and Andrea being called to the office at the same time. Our plan would have been for naught if Ms. Li found out from either of them," Stacy said.

"Ok, Stacy," Tiffany said.

"Aren't you, like, going to the Office, Stacy?"Sandi asked.

"Mr. Crown hasn't taken any notice," Stacy said.

"No, but Ms. Li may come here!" Sandi said.

"Oh no!" Stacy said, distressed.

"You can ma-ake a wish Sand-di," Tiffany said, not so oblivious for a change.

"Good point," Sandi said. She grabbed the emerald. "I wish that Ms Li will, like, forget about Stacy, Torii, that Goth Chick and myself."

There was an absence of the wish granting sound.

"Jean!" Sandi said.

The genie looked Sandi in the eyes. "I cannot remove information from a human brain, Sandi. You will have to wish something else," she said.

"Like what?" Sandi asked, glaring back (a glare that would have elicited an 'Eep!' if it had been directed at Stacy).

"That she would get lost whilst attempting to find Stacy, Torii or Andrea," Jean suggested.

"That she would fa-all asleep," Tiffany said.

"Or that the spy equipment in her office would fail," Stacy said.

Sandi thought for a few moments. "Ok, I wish that all those things would happen."

"You have to say what you want to happen, Sandi," Jean said.

"Fine. I, Sandi Griffin, wish that that, first: Principal Angela Li would, like, fall asleep. Second: That all the equipment in the Lawndale High School Principal's Office would, like, fail. And Third: That said Principal would, like, get lost whilst attempting to search for Stacy Rowe, Torii Jericho and/or Andrea Hecuba."

The wish granting sound was heard.

_ 1M_

Ms Li was waiting for the 3 miscreants (Andrea, Torii and Stacy) when knockout gas appeared in the office. "What!" she said, as she lost consciousness. At the same time all the equipment in the office failed. (Wires broke, the light bulbs blew, the computer's Windows produced a Blue Screen of Death, and the hard drive gave up the ghost, the security screens shorted out, the circuit breaker covering the office tripped, etc.)

_ 1N_

"Wish granted," Jean said.

"Good," Sandi said, she then went back to her work.

_ 1O_

Daria and Quinn approached the principal's office. They had heard Stacy being called to the office and had left their respective classes. They had met outside the Cafeteria.

"Quinn, wait. You don't want her to see you," Daria said.

"Good idea, Daria," Quinn said.

They cautiously approached the office. As they approached the office they smelt something.

"Eeewww! What's that?"

"Knockout gas," Daria said, covering her nose.

"How would you know?" Quinn asked, backing off from the door.

"Research for _Melody Powers_," Daria said as she followed her sister.

"Okay..." Quinn said, recognising the name as a creation of Daria's for her writing.

"Someone must have wished for that. It is not likely that Ms. Li would just play around with that stuff," Daria said.

"I guess. But who?" Quinn asked.

"No idea, at least no _immediate _idea," Daria said, after some thought. There were many students in the school that she thought would want to knock out the Principal, Sandi was only one of them, but it wouldn't make sense to blame any person without any more proof.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked.

"Go back to class. Ms. Li will wake up in a few hours, rather groggy, but mostly ok," Daria said. She was sure that the principal wouldn't be adversely affected in the immediate future.

"Ok," Quinn said. They both went back to class.

_ 1P_

At the beginning of Recess, Sandi ran out of the music classroom into the quad.

'Everyone is after me and the emerald!' she thought. She grabbed the emerald and said; "I wish that I will time-warp forwards to the end of recess."

Sandi disappeared forwards 25 minutes, but the emerald didn't! It fell to the ground.


	4. School Changes

**Chapter 3: School Changes**

A minute after Sandi had wished herself to the end of recess; Jennifer Burns (a junior) found it and picked it up. "What is this?" She asked, in her soft and relaxed voice. She absentmindedly rubbed it. Jean then appeared. "Eep!"

"Your wishes are my commands," Jean said.

"So, you're the genie that they are saying that Sandi found?" Jennifer asked.

"I am," Jean said.

_ .1_

Jean and Jennifer approached the library and met with one of Jennifer's sophomore friends, Kristen Leung-Bell.

"Is that Jean?" Kristen asked. 'How did she get away from Sandi? She has to be around here somewhere,' she thought.

"Yes. I found the emerald," Jennifer said.

"Is it the genuine article?" Kristen asked, sceptically

"Yes. Jean appeared when I rubbed it," Jennifer said.

"That may be just a coincidence," Kristen said.

"Ok, I wish that the school buildings would shake for 12 seconds," Jennifer said, hoping that not too much damage would be caused by such shaking...

_ .2_

Elias was sitting against the Science Block, eating his packed recess when the building started vibrating. 'This is definitely unusual,' he thought. He decided to look for Jean. 'What are you up to now, Sandi?" he mused. He hoped that Sandi wasn't going to experiment with trying to change the fabric of reality...

_ .3_

Chipmunk and Anna were in the Science Block. "Why are we going up there a second time?" Chip asked as they started going up the stairs to the second floor.

"We haven't explored all of it," Anna said.

The buildings started shaking. Chip slipped and fell down a few steps, landing on her buttocks.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Just what Lawndale needs; an earthquake!"

"Are you OK?" Anna asked. 'She looks ok, but one cannot be too careful, she thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good thing I didn't break a leg. I would have been out of action for at least two months," Chip said.

"Good," Anna said. 'She is so focused on her track career, isn't she?" she thought. "Let's go," she continued, when the buildings stopped shaking.

"No, we need to go back down and see if people need help after the earthquake," Chip said.

"Good point," Anna said.

_ .4_

"See, Kristen, the buildings were vibrating," Jennifer said, a few moments after the buildings had stopped vibrating.

"OK, that is the emerald. But where is Sandi?" Kristen asked. "She had it in Business Studies."

"I don't know. It was just on the ground," Jennifer said. 'I'm sure she just lost it,' she thought.

"Sandi thought that if she wished herself to the end of recess that the emerald would also time-warp forwards," Jean said.

"So she is time warping forwards?" Jennifer asked.

Jane, having seen Jean with them, walked up. "So, here is the genie, but where's Sandi?" she asked.

"Time-warping through recess, apparently," Kristen said.

"Interesting," Jane said.

"Can I make a wish?" Kristen asked, wondering how powerful the genie/emerald combination was.

"Sure," Jennifer said, handing her the emerald.

'What is she doing?' Jane wondered.

"I wish for zero gravity to be in the school's buildings for the next minute and a half," Kristen said.

"No!" Jane said. Whilst Daria had told her about Ms Li being knocked out she didn't want to take any chances.

Jean granted the wish.

"No gravity! This is bad!" Elias said as he floated off the floor of the corridor in the Arts/Music/Home Economics Block in mid-stride. He started breast-stroking through the air, towards the corridor into the HSIE block. 'Much more difficult doing this in air rather than water,' he thought. He started launching himself off the walls to give himself more speed. 'I hope this is quick enough!'

_ .5_

The slumbering Ms Li slowly rose above the floor as her breathing gave her a push away from the now non-gravitationally attractive floor.

_ .6_

Kevin Thompson and his girlfriend Brittany Taylor were 'making out' in the library when the gravity vanished. Brittany noticed the lack of gravity and broke away from Kevin.

"Kevvy, something's wrong!" she said.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Kevin asked, practically clueless (a tautology when it comes to Kevin).

"There's, like, no gravity or something, we're floating!" Brittany said, with a squeak.

"Oh! Kevin said, finally noticing.

"I bet it has something to do with that Genie from yesterday," Brittany said, twirling the end of one of her pig-tails around her finger.

"What from yesterday, Babe?" Kevin asked.

"The genie. You did hear the rumours, didn't you, Kevvy?" Brittany asked. 'I am sure that he heard about it. Even if he didn't understand right away,' she thought.

"Um, sure," the unsure Kevin said.

The librarian approached the couple, who were slowly spinning after having moved around via grabbing the bookshelves. "You need to leave the library,"

"But, how?" Brittany asked.

"Climb along the shelves and then launch yourselves out the door," the librarian said.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Michaela said.

"Sure," Brittany said. She immediately began moving. She was quite agile in the zero-g environment and was soon on her way.

Kevin, however, was a completely different story. He flailed about, sending books floating all over the place. The librarian had to grab him and drag him out from between the shelves.

"Sandi and Jean have gone far enough," she muttered.

Brittany reached the door and turned around. She waited for Kevin and the librarian to clear the area of the shelves.

_ .7_

Ted floated out a door and fell down. "Ow!" he said. He got up and then ran back through the door, from a standing start. "Aaaggggggggh,"

_ .8_

"Quinn? How do you think this could hap-pen?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm not sure, Daria or Elias may know," Quinn said.

"Ted! Wa-atch out," Tiffany cried out. Ted collided with Tiffany.

"Ow!" Tiffany said. Ted quickly removed himself from contact with Tiffany.

Elias entered the area where they were.

"Do you know how the genie could be causing this weightlessness?" Quinn asked.

"Haven't a clue," Elias said. 'The anti-gravity field would be rather complicated, and I wouldn't be able to explain how it would work if I tried,' he thought.

_ .9_

"The minute and the half has passed. The gravity should be back on inside the buildings," Jane said.

"Don't do it again!" Jennifer stated.

"Don't worry. I won't," Kristen said.

_ .!_

Chip and Anna fell onto the floor near the exit from the Science Block into the quad.

"Right. I need to find Sandi!" Chip said, annoyed.

"Is that such a good idea?" Anna asked.

Chip thought for a moment. "Maybe not, but it is a better idea than investigating science labs with _Frankenstein _qualities whilst other things are going on."

"Good point," Anna conceded.

_ ._

Quinn, her friends and Ted had recovered from the gravitational restoration.

Stacy looked at her watch "There are 15 minutes to the end of recess."

"Let's scour the school for Sandi," Elias said.

"It may not be Sandi," Quinn said.

"All the more reason to look," Elias said.

"Let's go," Quinn said.

Elias, Quinn, Stacy, Ted, Tiffany left the area to look for Sandi and Jean.

_ .#_

Inside, the library was a mess. Brittany couldn't see Kevin or the librarian anywhere. "Kevvy?" she called.

Kevin then threw the table that he and the librarian had been under aside, sending books flying. "Here I am, Babe," he said. Brittany ran to him.

_ .$_

Daria walked up to Jane, Jean, Jennifer and Kristen. "So, where's Sandi?" she asked.

"Sandi is time-warping past recess. Apparently she didn't take into account the fact that the emerald wouldn't be following her," Jane said.

"Who was responsible for the zero gravity?" she asked.

Jane and Jennifer looked at Kristen.

"Bad idea, much of the school is now a mess," Daria said.

"Right," Kristen said, under the pressure of Daria's glare. "I wish that the mess created by the zero gravity situation would be resolved."

Jean smiled and granted the wish.

_ .%_

"How am I going to get this cleaned up by next week?" Michaela Daniels said, ignoring Kevin and Brittany's making out in the middle of mess. Then Kristen's second wish was granted. The mess started cleaning itself up. Kevin was oblivious to it, but Brittany did notice and broke off from him. "Wow!" she said.

"That's convenient," Michaela said when the process was complete.

_ .^_

"Ok, that was a bad idea," Kristen said, handing the emerald to Daria.

"Yeah," Daria said.

"Yeah, what would you wish for, Amiga?" Jane asked, with a smirk.

"A herd of beautiful wild ponies running free across the plains?" Daria stated. She was then surprised by the wish granting sound. "What?"

"Looks like you have made a wish!" Jane said.

"It was a cynical joke!" Daria said, to Jean.

"Remember, mischievous genie?" Jean said. Then a rumbling sound could be heard.

"Uh, oh," Daria said.

_ .&_

Ted, Stacy, Quinn, Tiffany and Elias exited the Music/Art/Home Economics Block into the fields behind the school as the mess caused by the zero gravity situation cleaned itself up.

"Wee are loooking heere?" Tiffany asked.

"It seems a good place to start," Quinn said.

"Hi Quinn." It was Torii. She was hiding behind the M/A/HE Block after having come down from the roof when recess began.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Hiding from Ms Li. I don't want her to find out about that emerald thing," Torii said.

"True," Quinn said.

"We think that Sandi has somehow lost it, and that someone else found it and wished for zero gravity in the school buildings," Stacy said.

"So you were in there when that happened?" Torii asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"We are aalsoo loooking for Jeean."

"I guess so," Torii said.

"I'm coming too," Brooke Peters said, from where she was nearby.

"Cool. The more people, the better," Quinn said. But then they heard a rumbling sound. And a horse procured by Daria's wish appeared. They all squealed and hugged each other tightly...

"This is not good!" Ted said.

_ .*_

"Uh, oh!" Daria said.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"A large heard of wild ponies is approaching the school!" Daria said.

"A stampede?" Jane asked.

"That is highly probable," Daria said.

"Then wish the herd away!" Kristen said.

"I will," Daria said. She held up the emerald and wished. "I wish that the herd of wild ponies were somewhere far away from Lawndale!"

Jean looked at Daria quizzically and said. "You are thinking of a specific place, aren't you?"

The look on Daria's face (and her surface thoughts) answered Jean's question. "Granting wish!" she said with relish.

The herd disappeared from the back of Lawndale High School

**Highland, Texas**

The herd appeared behind Highland High School. Two moronic teen boys were sitting on a log near a fire-ant nest staring at said nest. They did not take notice of the rumbling at first.

"I miss Diarrhoea," one of them said.

The other one started to say something, but they then noticed the ponies bearing down upon them. They got up and ran away, screaming...

**Lawndale**

"The herd is now in Texas," Jean said.

"Good," Daria said with a smirk.

"You wished the herd to your old town, didn't you?" Jane asked.

"Am I that predictable?"

_ .(_

The herd disappeared. The group let go of each other. "Let's go before anything else serious happens," Quinn said.

"Definitely!" Stacy said.

_ .)_

"That wasn't good," Anna said, noting the disappearance of the herd.

"We must be prepared, especially if is a group of fellow seniors," Chip said.

"Definitely," Anna said, a bit absent-mindedly.

Chip was slightly concerned about Anna's absent-mindedness but her concern about the emerald overrode that. They exited the Science Block.

_ .a_

"Scarlett, Elias Howarth is approaching," Tananda Watts said.

"Don't worry, Tan," Scarlett Hawkins-Le Faye said.

Tananda had warned Scarlett because she knew Elias had had a crush on her the previous year. It wasn't clear whether that was still the case...

"Have you seen an emerald, Sandi Griffin or Jean Jenner around here?" Torii asked.

"I guess that explains those ponies appearing and disappearing," Scarlett said, fingering her ankh in an attempt to not look at Elias.

Scarlett had known that that something was up since Wednesday afternoon. It was an intuitive sense. She knew that a series of events was going to change Lawndale permanently in the latter part of February.

"So, are you coming with?" Quinn asked.

"Sure," Scarlett said.

"I will come too," Tananda said.

They followed the other five into the quad between the M/A/HE and Science Blocks.

"Look! Jean is with Kristen, Jennifer, Jane and Daria," Scarlett said, when she sighted them near the library (which was still festooned in the streamers that Torii had wished for earlier).

"Then I am sure that is where the emerald is," Elias said.

"I am sure that it is," Scarlett said.

"I hope you are right," Quinn said.

"But where would Sandi be?" Stacy asked.

"No idea," Scarlett said.

_ .b_

Elias, Scarlett and Quinn jogged up the group near the library, with Stacy, Tananda, Ted and Tiffany trailing behind.

"Jennifer, did you wish for the zero gravity?" Elias asked.

"Actually it was I," Kristen said.

"Not a good idea, Kristen," Elias said.

"I'm aware of that now, Elias," Kristen said apologetically.

"Who wished for that stampede?" Quinn asked.

"That was Jean being mischievous," Daria said.

"OK," Quinn said.

"I wished the herd to a very deserving place in Texas though," Daria said.

Quinn got it. "You just had to torment those two one more time didn't you?"

"So, where is Sandi?" Stacy asked.

"Time-warping past recess," Daria said.

"Apparently the emerald wouldn't go with," Jane said.

"Okaay," Tiffany said.

They talked for a while, wondering about what would happen when Sandi reappeared. Jodie, Mack, Jeffy, Jamie and Joey joined them.

_ .c_

Two minutes before the end of recess, Tiffany had the emerald. "I wiish for a lot of raain," she said, wondering what would happen. The wish-ripples went up into the sky and cumulonimbus clouds immediately began concentrating over Lawndale. There was a clap of thunder.

"Tiffany!" Daria and Quinn exclaimed in unison. It began pouring. There was a flash of lightning close to the school.

"That was definitely not a good idea!" Jane and Jennifer said. They both made actions to grab Tiffany. She slipped away, as the rain increased in intensity. There was another clap of thunder and lightning hit the football stands next to the school.

Most of the group immediately dashed into the library (off which the rain was stripping the streamers). Stacy and Kristen dashed after Tiffany towards the M/A/HE Block.

_ .d_

As she neared the Music/Arts/Home Economics block, Tiffany slipped over. The emerald fell out of her hand and rolled into a nearby puddle. "Oh no-oo!" she exclaimed. Stacy and Kristen came up. "The emeraaald, I've lost it!" she said.

"Oh no! Lawndale may flood!" Stacy said. Indeed, much of the quad was awash.

"Help me look!" Kristen said, as she stooped down. "Yuck!"

_ .e_

Daria, Quinn and Jodie walked through the footbridge from the Library. "It doesn't look good," Jodie said.

"Indeed, let's try to find Tiffany before she loses the emerald," Daria said.

"I am not sure what came over her. It's like the emerald may induce people to use it or something," Quinn said.

Daria and Jodie stopped. "That sounds familiar," Jodie said.

'Oh no! I hope that it is _not_ like the One Ring,' Daria thought. "Unfortunately it is," Daria said.

"You mean that there is a _book_ about that kind of thing?" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry. It's fiction," Daria said.

"The Lord of the Rings," Jodie said. Jean entered the footbridge.

"Don't worry, the emerald is nowhere as compulsive as the One Ring," she said.

"That's good," Jodie said.

"Is there a movie about this book?" Quinn asked as they started moving again.

"There are a few rumours, but there isn't one yet," Jodie said.

"Ok," Quinn said.

_ .f_

Kristen found the emerald at the bottom of a puddle. "Here it is," she said. She held it up for Stacy and Tiffany to see.

"Ok, wish that the rain would stop," Stacy said. However something else happened instead, The bell rang and Sandi emerged from the time-warp less than two metres away.

Sandi emerged from the time-warp. She immediately noticed that the emerald did not come with her. She also noticed the rain and that Kristen had the emerald.

"Kristen Leung-Bell, like, give me that emerald!" Sandi exclaimed.

"Eep!" Stacy said, she ran off towards the Music/Arts/Home Economics Block.

"Here it is!" Kristen said. She threw the emerald to Sandi and ran off, following Stacy.

"I wish that Tiffany and I were in class," Sandi wished.

_ .g_

Quinn, Joey, Jeffy and Jamie met in the history class. Mr DeMartino was looking out at the flooding quad.

"**Why** is it that **students** should find something so **power**ful!" he said.

"No idea, Mr. DeMartino," Jamie said.

"I wasn't **talking** to you, Mr. White!"

Sandi and Tiffany appeared, bringing with them some rain, and a patch of ground, including mud, grass and some puddles.

"I wish that the rain currently falling in Lawndale will stop," Sandi said.

"Wheeere is Jean?" Tiffany asked.

"She is talking to Daria and Jodie," Quinn said.

"But now the **class**room is a **mess**!" Mr. DeMartino said.

"Really, Jean's mischievousness is going too far," Sandi said. She was wondering about what happened earlier, when the emerald didn't come through the time-warp with her.

"Wish it **clean**, Ms. Griffin!" Anthony said.

"Of course," Sandi said. She then wished the classroom clean and her and Tiffany dry.

_ .h_

Stacy ran through the corridor towards the classroom. She and Kristen were late to History.

_ .i_

"So, it is only going to get worse?" Daria asked Jean.

"Much worse," Jean said. Daria crossed her arms and stared at her. "I can't predict what will happen," she continued.

"Actually, you have been talking as if you do know what is going to happen," Daria said.

"Like you have some foresight or something," Jane said.

"Golly, you're good, Daria," Jean said.

"And?" Daria prompted.

"And I got the information from time travellers back in the sixties during an 'incident' over in Oakwood. All that I'll say about this afternoon is that I won't be leaving the school with Sandi," Jean said.

"Who are you leaving with?" Jodie said.

"I am not saying anything further," Jean said. She then vanished, going to the History classroom.

"Daria, she didn't say that the emerald won't leave with Sandi, just that _she_ won't be leaving with Sandi," Jane said.

Daria smirked "There's wiggle room,' she said. She led the way to class.

_ .j_

Stacy and Kristen entered the History classroom. "Ms. Leung-**Bell**. Ms. Rowe, you're **late**!"

"Sorry! There was a lot of rain!" Stacy said.

"Apology accepted," Mr. DeMartino said.

_ .k_

An hour after recess, Ms Li came to. "What just happened?" she asked herself. She looked around at the office. It was a mess, both from the shorting out of all the equipment and the brief zero gravity. She glanced at the clock. It was stopped at 9:35. She looked at her watch. The digital component was blank, but the analogue component was also stuck at 9:35.

"Great! This will be very expensive to fix!" she said. 'Unless, of course, those rumours have a basis in fact!' she thought. She examined the equipment again. It was quite dead. 'I will have to use the phone in the faculty lounge,' she thought. She left the office.

_ .l_

Ms Li entered the Faculty Lounge. It was empty, except for the barely noticeable Head Maths teacher, Jasper Ewing. She went over to the phone. She called the technicians whom usually worked on the school's technical issues.

_ .m_

After talking to the technicians the Principal went to the computer in the faculty lounge. She then logged out and then logged in using her administrator's password. She soon found that the school's backup server, in the basement beneath the library, was still up. She didn't know that it too was affected by Jean's tampering the previous morning.

She soon found that all of the information from that morning, (including recordings of the aborted questioning of Andrea and Torii) were there.

"Good," she said.

_ .n_

Around the same time, a delegation of the Glen Oaks Mice approached the oak tree in the Morgendorffer's backyard.

Captain Jaywi was surprised when one of the mice spoke. "Excuse me, Varmittan Squirrel Captain, we need to talk about the genie," the mouse said.

The squirrel jumped! "Don't just come up like that! It's just as well I have been briefed on your existence, otherwise I would have been frightened," Captain Jaywi said.

"Of course," the lead mouse said.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" Captain Jaywi asked.

"About the genie. It is highly likely that this situation will get out of control," the lead mouse said.

"The records that the Emperor has access to seem to indicate that," Captain Jaywi said.

"We have discussed the matter and agree that the humans, specifically this 'Sandi' person cannot be trusted with the emerald that this genie is associated with."

"That is obvious."

"The emerald thing must be taken from the 'Sandi' person and hidden from the humans, before more wish events occur," the lead mouse said.

"And what will happen then?" Captain Jaywi asked.

"What do you mean?" the lead mouse asked.

"How do I know that any of the mice in Lawndale won't be tempted to use it for themselves? It may be as bad as the High School principal having it," the squirrel said.

"And you suggest that the squirrels hold it for 'safe keeping'?" the mouse asked.

"That is one option," Captain Jaywi said cautiously.

"The same argument could be made about the squirrels," one of the other mice said.

"True," Jaywi said.

"Still, something must be done! We can figure out what happens to it later!" the lead mouse said.

"Also true," Captain Jaywi said.

The squirrel and the mice continued their discussion.

_ .o_

As the main lunch period began, Elias went to his locker and grabbed a couple of _Babylon 5_ videos out of it.

_ .p_

Anna and Chip left Economics and decided to look for Sandi, rather than going to the science block.

_ .q_

As he entered the informal meeting of the Science Fiction Club, Elias was met by 'The Head' (So named for the MTV superhero character prominently displayed on all the shirts he wore.)

"Is it true?" 'The Head' asked.

"Is what true?" Elias asked.

"About the genie?" 'The Head' asked.

"Yes, that is true. Haven't you seen that extra floor?" Elias asked.

"But could be a scheme of Li's accomplished via smoke and mirrors, couldn't it?" 'The Head' asked.

"Possibly, you could ask Upchuck whether that would be possible. But I have actually seen the genie, and there was that zero gravity happening earlier today."

"I was outside, and I will talk to Charles about it," The Head said. He stepped aside, allowing Elias into the room.

_ .r_

Elias returned the _Babylon 5_ videos to the Science Fiction Club's VHS library. "Did you enjoy those episodes?" Jenna Oberton-Schwartz, who had checked the videos back in, asked.

"Definitely, Clark doesn't know what is coming to him," Elias said. He was curious as to the rest of the series though. "Is the Earth Civil War arc as good as the Shadow War arc?"

Jenna smiled and said "That would be telling."

"That's ok," Elias said. He thought of something. "Do we have any genie related fiction here, given recent events?

Jenna wasn't as sceptical as The Head. "We do have some Fantasy works here, but I am not sure whether they would have a genie as an important character.

_ .s_

A few minutes later their search had come up negative. "Oh well, I'll just borrow this _Conan_," Elias said.

"Good choice," said Jenna, a large Robert E. Howard fan.

_ .t_

Anna approached Sandi from behind, in a crowded corridor, and grabbed the emerald off her ...or at least tried to. "What are you doing?" Sandi and Chip said in accidental unison. (Most of the other students dispersed...)

"I wish I was near the library, with this emerald," Anna said. She and the emerald vanished.

"This is not good!" Chip said.

Sandi glared at Chip. "Talk, you like, betrayer of a Track Star!" she said.

"I had no idea that Anna wanted the emerald for herself," Chip said, nervously.

"Oh, Really?" Sandi asked sceptically.

"Honest!" Chip said.

"Right! You are going to help me get that emerald back!" Sandi said.

"How?" Chip asked.

"Come with me!" Sandi said, with an expression that said; 'This is non-negotiable!'

_ .u_

Elias was eating his packed lunch near the library with his friend Samara Collins when Anna appeared out of thin air.

Samara was taken aback. "Now I have seen everything," she said.

"Why does she have the emerald?" Elias asked.

Anna turned to Elias and Samara. "Why should that Sophomore Fashion Geek have it?" she asked.

"I don't have an answer to that," Elias said.

"But did you just grab it off Sandi?" Samara asked.

"Yeah, I did. So what!" Anna said defiantly.

"Look," Samara said, to Elias. He looked where she was pointing and saw Sandi and Chip emerge from the main building using the exit near the Cafeteria.

"This is going to be a very long lunch time," Elias said.

"I suppose so," Samara said.

_ .v_

Chip ran ahead of Sandi towards the library. "Sandi's on the warpath," she shouted as she approached.

Anna handed the emerald to Elias. He saw that Sandi had noticed that manoeuvre...

"Yikes!" he said, running away, around the library and then towards the M/A/HE Block.

_ .w_

Elias exited the M/A/HE Block into the HSIE block. He saw that Sandi was close behind him.

"Like, give me that emerald, Elias!" Sandi shouted. 'Et tu, Elias,' she thought, remembering the most recent Shakespeare play that Mr O'Neill had tried to teach the sophomore class.

'I can't keep running, I have to give it to someone else,' he thought. 'Someone I can trust.' He thought for a second. "I wish that I was where Jennifer Burns is," he said. He vanished from Sandi's view.

Sandi skidded to a stop. 'One does not need an emerald to know where a specific person is,' she thought. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Finndu mann sem heitir: Jennifer Burns," she said.

Sandi's awareness reached outwards. She hoped that 'Burnout Girl' was relatively close. The locate ability was not reliable at distances greater than 100 meters.

At first she perceived the area at the intersection between the two buildings of the school, however within a few seconds she was perceiving all of the Music/Arts/Home Economics block and the northern half of the HSIE block, as well as part of the Quad and the sports facilities. She found Jennifer (with Elias) outside a history classroom two thirds of the way down the HSIE block on the second floor 110 meters away.

"Right," she said, snapping back to herself. Normally she would rest after such an experience (at least that was what her mother had drilled into her), but she dashed off.

_ .x_

Near the HSIE block, Scarlett froze. 'That's strange' she thought. It was like a _presence _had briefly appeared around her. 'Strange things are definitely afoot in Lawndale this month. I _hope_ that it's linked to the genie. Two separate things would be too much to deal with.

"Something wrong?" Tananda asked.

"Something," Scarlett said enigmatically.

_ .y_

Jennifer was surprised (almost scared) when Elias appeared out of thin air. She recovered quickly. "Why do you have the emerald?" she asked.

"A senior took it off Sandi, and to escape her wrath she gave it to me. Sandi thought we were in collusion," Elias said.

"So you wished yourself here?" Jennifer asked.

"I ran off first, but she followed. Then I wished myself here," Elias said.

"Ok, but what now?"

"Keep it out of her hands?" Elias asked. 'It may be for the best. There is no telling what she may eventually think of,' he thought.

"Maybe," Jennifer said, thinking.

Whilst Jennifer was in thought, Elias saw Sandi up the corridor. "Yikes!" he said.

Jennifer looked in that direction. "Yikes, indeed," she said. "I'll take the emerald, keep it out of her hands."

Sandi was running in their direction. "Done!" Elias said, handing the emerald to Jennifer. Jennifer immediately ran off.

"Burn_out_ Girl! Give me that emerald!" Sandi called.

Jennifer grimaced, she _hated_ that nickname. 'Just because I'm relaxed a lot of the time...' She found the stairs. "I wish for zero gravity inside the school buildings, whilst Sandi is inside them, until the end of the lunch," she leapt down the stairs; "from now," she said. The wish was granted...

_ .z_

The Head found Upchuck, otherwise known as Charles Ruttheimer III, down the hall from the classroom where the Science Fiction Club held its unofficial meetings.

"Charles? May I ask you a question?" he said.

"Ask away, my Head fan friend," Charles said.

"You know how that there is now an extra floor on this building?" the Head asked.

"One would have to be _blind_ to miss something like that," Charles said, wondering what his friend was getting at.

"Would it be possible for Ms. Li to hide its construction while making it appear that there is a normal roof on the top of the building?"

Charles thought for a moment. "It would be nearly impossible," he said.

"Really?"

"Consider the sunlight, and the shade cast by the building each morning and evening. If the construction of the additional floor was hidden from view from the ground, or across the quad, the construction and whatever is hiding it would cast an additional amount of shade on the ground and the other buildings."

"And you would be at the school early or late enough to know this?"

"Of course I am, extra credit you know, and to view some of the luscious ladies as they arrive or leave!" Charles said, adding his customary growl.

"You said _nearly_ impossible."

"Yes, it would be possible to use mirrors to redirect the sunlight, and that of the _lovely_ moon and stars, around the construction zone, but such a rig would be very expensive, and _someone_ would notice it at that point." Charles' voice dropped to a whisper "It would also be out of the budget range of any public high school principal, even that of our Machiavellian Ms Li."

"So you are saying that there is a genie?"

"Occam's Razor, my friend, Occam's Razor."

Then Jennifer's wish was granted. Both Charles and 'The Head' started drifting upwards.

"Also; note this occurrence, do you feel any harness?" Charles asked.

"No!" The Head said, distressed.

"We are feeling like we're in space, or in free fall, not like we're being suspended. This is way beyond the abilities of any stage magician, even those of the great Houdini himself."

_ .A_

_The Cafeteria_

Daria and Jane were eating lunch, when Brittany came up to them. "Hi, Daria, Hi Jane," she said.

"Hi Brittany, what is it?" Daria asked, seeing that the cheerleader had a quizzical expression on her face.

"Um, you know what happened at today's recess?" Brittany asked.

"Yes?" Daria asked.

"And that there is a genie?" Brittany asked.

"Yes?" Daria asked, wondering what Brittany was getting at.

"So, do you think that this is going to, like, change things in Lawndale?" she asked.

Daria and Jane looked at each other, wondering how to answer Brittany's question. Daria spoke first. "Most likely it is."

"Um, any idea how much?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know Brittany. It depends on who gets the emerald and what they wish for," Jane said.

"Also on who finds out about it. For example, if there is no telling what would happen if Ms. Li for instance, finds out about it," Daria said.

Brittany thought, twirling her hair, and came to a conclusion. "Eep!"

"Exactly," Jane said.

"Don't worry, we have a plan to distract her," Daria said, trying to be reassuring.

"Quinn thought it up," Jane said.

That wasn't reassuring to Brittany. "Eep!"

Daria glared at Jane. "It is actually a good plan," she said, as Jane shrugged.

"So, even though you think there are going to be drastic changes, you are, like, trying to keep them from getting _too_ drastic?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Daria and Jane said. However, at that moment, Jennifer's wish was granted.

"Not again!" Brittany squealed.

"Great! Now we have to institute Quinn's plan!" Jane said.

"What sort of plan is it anyway?" Brittany asked.

"A distraction," Jane said.

"For it to work, we will have to get her out of the building," Daria said.

"Let's go!" Brittany exclaimed. She pushed (jumped) off the table towards the doors, sending the table into Daria and Jane's laps.

"Ouch!" they said, as they tried to scramble past the table.

_ .B_

Quinn, Stacy, Tiffany and Joey were walking on the lower floor of the HSIE block. "So far, so good, nothing has happened this lunch time," Stacy said.

"But we have to be vigilant, Stacy. Sandi may wish for something _unusual_ at any time. Also, don't forget that most of our fellow students have heard about Jean and/or the emerald by now," Quinn said.

"They maay taake the emeraald off Sandi?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, and there is no telling what would result from that," Quinn said.

"But, what about Jean's mischievousness?" Joey asked.

"That's one reason why we must be vigilant, Joey," Quinn said.

"I guess so," Joey said.

Then Jennifer's wish was granted.

"Oh no! Not again!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Great, and Ms. Li is up and about! Quick, somehow we need to get her out of the building and initiate the plan!" Quinn said.

"Oh no!" Stacy exclaimed, prior to fainting.

"Tiff, bring Stacy. Joey, help Tiffany. I'll try to find Ms. Li," Quinn said.

"Okaay,"

"Cool, Quinn," Joey said as he held one of Stacy's shoulders.

Quinn was already quite ahead of them, practically bouncing off the walls, floor and ceiling.

"But how is she going to get Ms. Li out of the building by herself?" Joey asked, confused.

"Stacy? Staceee?"

_ .C_

Andrea was surfing the internet from a workstation on the library's upper floor, when the gravity went out. 'Great! This is going too far. What is that _Sandi_ up to?' she thought. Feeling nausea, she slowly 'walked' away from the computer.

_ .D_

Jennifer reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the door. She looked back. She saw that Sandi was not yet following her. 'But she will,' she mused. She looked out into the corridor. She could see a mass of students struggling to move in the zero g environment. She crossed the corridor to a classroom and went inside.

_ .E_

Elias watched Sandi struggle to follow Jennifer towards the stairs. He slowly moved in the opposite direction.

_ .F_

Jennifer exited the building through the window and then watched for Sandi through the classroom.

"What is going on?" Kristen asked.

"Oh," Jennifer said, and filled Kristen in on what had occurred.

_ .G_

"The genie, we must find her," the Head said, in distress, a minute after the gravity had gone out.

"Enjoy this experience whilst it lasts, my friend," Upchuck said.

"I don't want to enjoy this experience!"

"Feeling sick?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, I'll try to help you outside then," Upchuck said.

"Good!"

_ .H_

Brittany, Daria and Jane exited the cafeteria and went towards Ms Li's office.

_ .I_

Sandi got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Jennifer outside through the classroom. She slowly moved out into the corridor and closed the door. She jumped off the door as fast as she could.

_ .J_

"Sandi is coming," Kristen said. Jennifer handed her the emerald.

"Take it, I'll hold her off!" Jennifer said.

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked.

"I am sure," Jennifer said, as Sandi approached the window.

"OK," Kristen said, she ran off, towards the library.

Sandi then exited the window feet first. As she cleared the building she somersaulted forwards and landed on her feet with only a slight stumble. Once she was outside, the gravity was restored inside.

"Give me that emerald!" Sandi deadpanned.

"Kristen has it," Jennifer said.

_ .K_

The Head and Upchuck fell to the floor as gravity resumed.

"Ow! But that is better," The Head said.

"I need to find that Jean!" Charles said. He growled "_Feisty!_"

"Take me outside first!"

"Of course," Charles said, as he started leading his friend towards the exit into the quad.

Daria, Jane and Brittany were approaching Ms. Li's office as the gravity resumed.

Brittany and Jane landed on both feet, but Daria landed on her behind. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. Jane helped Daria to get to her feet.

"The gravity is back!" Brittany said.

"But there is no telling how long that would last," Daria said.

Brittany twirled her hair "You're right!" she concluded.

"And Ms. Li may already be aware of the happening," Jane said.

"True," Brittany said. They continued towards the office.

_ .L_

Quinn fell as the gravity resumed.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed. She then got up and continued running down the corridor, dodging people as she went. "Excuse me!"

_ .M_

The shock of falling brought Stacy to. Joey and Tiffany were relieved.

"Now, to follow Quinn," Joey said.

"How maany more times, are weee going to float?" The effects of being weightless made Tiffany more confused than usual.

"Guys? Where's Quinn?" Stacy asked, wondering where Quinn had gone.

"She went ahead to try to get Ms. Li out of the building," Joey said.

Stacy could hear his confusion. "Let's go and help her," she said.

_ .N_

Chip and Anna were still near the library. They had argued and were now looking at each other uncomfortably.

_ .O_

"Give me that emerald!" Sandi demanded.

"Kristen has it," Jennifer said, with some hesitation.

"Great!" Sandi exclaimed. She looked and saw Kristen near the library, heading towards the science block. "Is this like, a conspiracy or something?" she asked. 'wouldn't surprise me,' she thought.

"I don't think so," Jennifer said.

"I think it is!" Sandi said. 'She is definitely hiding something.'

"It isn't," Jennifer insisted.

"Right," Sandi said.

She attempted to run off, and would have, had not Jennifer tackled her...

_ .P_

Charles and the Head exited the Science block. However, Kristen crashed into Upchuck and dropped the emerald!

"Ms. Leung-Bell, I didn't know you cared!"

"Leave me alone, _Upchuck!_" Kristen growled, whilst The Head shook his head. She then realised she had dropped the emerald. 'If I've lost it, maybe Sandi won't find it,' she thought. However, she didn't want Upchuck to have it either... 'That would make this situation worse for all the girls...'

"What have you lost?"

It wasn't Upchuck. It was Kristen's friend Cindy Brolsma, who was walking up behind the uber-unpopular male and his Alien Invasion cartoon fan friend.

Neither Kristen nor Cindy noticed The Head blushing in embarrassment as Cindy approached.

Kristen decided to get it out into the open. She looked at Cindy and said; "The emerald, the cause of all this mess. Jennifer gave it to me, and then I ran into Heffner Junior here."

Upchuck grinned 'If I find it first, I can wish Jean here!' he thought. Of course that was not _all_ he thought...

'The Head' started backing away. He didn't want to mess with powers beyond his comprehension (and he didn't want to embarrass himself any more than he had possibly had already in front of Cindy, either - not that he would admit that, of course).

Charles, Cindy and Kristen started looking for the emerald.

_ .Q_

Brittany, Daria and Jane arrived in front of Ms Li's office, at the same time as Quinn. Quinn was panting.

"Eeeewww! Sweat!" she said. She noticed the other three. "Good, you're here. I don't have to get her out by myself."

Brittany opened the door and looked into the badly lit mess. The others followed her. "What happened here?" Jane asked.

Daria flipped the switch, the light didn't come on. "No idea, but it looks like everything in here is broken," she said.

"She isn't here!" Brittany squeaked.

"Nine thirty five," Jane said, looking at the clock.

"Quinn, wouldn't you say that was shortly before we got here before recess?" Daria asked.

"That would be about right, Daria," Quinn said.

"Yes, Quinn, we got here about nine forty, and smelt the knockout gas. I guess that whatever happened that it happened at nine thirty five," Daria said, as she leaned against the desk.

"Great deduction, Morgendorffer, but where would Ms Li be now?" Jane asked.

"Not sure, but the most likely place would be the faculty lounge," Daria said.

"Good idea," Jane said. She agreed that was the most likely place where Ms Li would be. She and the Morgendorffer sisters left the office.

_ .R_

Andrea exited the library and saw many students heading for the Quad. 'That is to be expected,' she thought.

_ .S_

Sandi and Jennifer were still fighting on the ground when Mr. DeMartino came up to them.

"Well, Well, what do we have **here**? Ms Burns and Ms Griffin, **mud**wrestling!" He said, almost shouting. He was secretly amused by the antics. Anyone who would knock Sandi down a few notches was good in his book (Although Jennifer rarely got above a C in History, that at least was a _lot_ better than **Kevin!**).

Sandi let go of Jennifer's hair and jacket and got up. "_Mud_wrestling_,_ oh no! I'm dirty. My clothes are _ruined!_" Sandi whined. "She turned to Jennifer, who was getting up. "This is all your fault!" she accused.

"It is not! You have been irresponsible with that emerald! Bringing it to school and letting the genie be mischievous!"

"Me, irresponsible! You are the one wishing for zero gravity!" Sandi said.

"**Enough!**" DeMartino said.

The two quarrelling teens turned to the history teacher.

"Tell me that you **know** where that **emerald **is, Sandi!" DeMartino said.

"You know about it?" Sandi asked.

"Of course I do, Ms. Griffin. I'm not **stupid**, like a certain **QUARTERBACK!**"

"Oh, yeah, like earlier," Sandi said, as she remembered Mr. DeMartino asking her to wish the classroom clean after recess.

"Now, where is it?" DeMartino asked.

"Kristen Leung-Bell has it. She went in the direction of the Science Block," Jennifer said.

"Very good, Ms. Burns, Let's go," he said. They started going in that direction, and Sandi ran off ahead.

"Wait!" Mr. DeMartino said.

"No use, events are out of control," Jennifer murmured as Sandi ran around the Library.

"What was that, Ms. Burns?"

"Events are getting out of control. Yesterday at recess, the genie said that always happens."

"Interesting," Mr. DeMartino said.

_ .T_

Brittany, Quinn, Daria and Jane approached the Faculty Lounge at the same time as Tiffany, Stacy and Joey.

"Ms. Li wasn't in her office?" Stacy asked.

"No, her office was a mess, and she was nowhere to be found," Jane said.

"Sand-di did wish thaaat the stuff in theeere would break," Tiffany said.

"Oh, yeah," Stacy said.

Daria looked at Tiffany.

"Whaaat? I do take notice sometimes," Tiffany said.

"Right!" Brittany said.

'Just not a lot of the time,' Daria thought. "When would you say that this was?" she asked.

"I wasn't paaaying attention to the ti-ime!" Tiffany said.

"Nine thirty five," Stacy said. "The second hand reached the twelve as the minute hand reached the seven, when Sandi completed the wish."

"Completed the wish? What _else_ did Sandi wish for?" Jane asked.

"For Ms Li to fall asleep and for her to get lost if she attempted to look for Andrea, Torii or myself," Stacy said.

"I guess that may have happened, she has gotten lost," Daria said as she opened the Faculty lounge door.

_ .U_

Cindy and Kristen saw Sandi running from behind the library. "Yikes!" Kristen exclaimed.

Upchuck turned to the duo. "What?" he asked. He also saw Sandi. "Oh, a challenge!" he said.

Cindy saw the emerald and grabbed it before Upchuck could get it. She stood up. "I found it, but now I have to go," she said, she went back into the science block.

"Ms. Brolsma! Wait!" Upchuck said, he tried to follow her but was tripped by Kristen, whom then blocked Sandi from also attempting to enter the Science block. "Feisty!" Upchuck moaned.

"Like, let me pass, Kristen!" Sandi said.

"Do you want to be weightless?" Kristen asked.

"No choice!" Sandi said.

_ .V_

Mr. DeMartino and Jennifer saw the altercation as they approached.

"Mr. Rutthiemer never ceases to amaze me!" DeMartino said.

"I guess so," Jennifer said. Upchuck had always annoyed her. She found his come-ons a simple annoyance though, unlike Kristen, who seemed to take offense at them.

"Ms. **Griffin**! Do not run **off** again!"

"Like, yeah right!" Sandi said, she backed up and ran and attempted to jump over Kristen. She also used the 'purple lightening' power as she passed her. Kristen fell down in shock.

"What was that!" she said.

Inside the science block, Cindy ran to the stairs. She reached them as Sandi entered the building...

_ .W_

"Daria, what is your reason for being here?" the head Art teacher, Claire Defoe, asked.

Jane followed Daria into the room. "We're looking for Ms. Li. She wasn't in her office," she said.

"Only Ms. Barch and Mr. O'Neill were in here when I arrived, they were rather embarrassed by my intrusion and didn't say anything about Ms. Li," Ms. Defoe said, with a shudder.

"Cool thoughts, a river running to the ocean," Daria murmured.

"Ick!" Jane said.

"Eeeewwww!" the Fashionable Trio said, from outside.

"Why are you looking for Ms. Li?" Claire asked.

"Surely you have heard the rumours about today and yesterday?" Daria asked.

"About a genie?" Jane added.

"Definitely, the unusual events seem to be getting worse," Claire said.

"We _don't_ want Ms. Li getting a hold of the genie," Quinn said as she came in.

"She would make this school, and maybe the town, worse!" Stacy said, as she followed.

"It would be really baaad! Like ,worse than with Sand-di," Tiffany said.

Ms. Defoe was in thought. "I see what you are getting at," she said.

"Ms. Li's office is completely wreaked," Daria said.

"Like, all her equipment is broken and stuff," Brittany said.

"Uh, yeah. Where would she go if her office is out of commission and she is not here?" Daria asked.

Ms. Defoe thought again. "Either the Language Arts faculty office, or the server-room in the basement," she said.

"Language Arts?" Stacy asked.

"Server room in the basement?" Daria asked. She knew there was a server room in the library, but had not heard about one in the basement.

"There is one. I'm not sure what it's used for though," Ms. Defoe said, her tone telling the students (even Tiffany) that she _did_ know what it was used for (or at least suspected).

"Great!" Daria deadpanned.

"Now we have to search _two_ places!" Jane said.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we will find her," Daria said.

However, before they could decide anything else the gravity was negated as Sandi followed Cindy into the science block.

"Not again!" Brittany said.

_ .X_

Elias and Samara met in the Arts level of the Arts/Musc/Home Ec block. Samara had followed after Sandi had gone into that building. Elias had gone back after he was sure that Sandi had followed Jennifer down the stairs.

"Where's the emerald now?" Samara asked.

"Jennifer Burns has it," Elias said.

"What happens now?" Samara asked.

"We hope that Lawndale survives this crisis. I don't want to live in a post-apocalyptic county," he said.

"Neither do I," Samara said. Then the gravity was negated for the second time.

_ .Y_

Cindy crawled along the hand rails, up the stairwell to the second level of the science block. She could hear Sandi's exclamations as she attempted to reach the staircase, she was almost on her heels.

As she exited the stairwell, Cindy looked up the corridor for the stairs up to the new floor. "Come back down here and give me that emerald, Cindy Brolsma!" Sandi called up the stairs.

"Yeah Right!" Cindy yelled back. She pushed herself away from the door from the stairwell, down the corridor, towards her destination, slamming the door in the process. 'That will slow her down a bit,' she thought.

_ .Z_

Cindy emerged into the new floor. "This does feel weird," she said. A senior member of the Science Fiction Club had overheard Chip and Anna talking about the new floor in class and had told Cindy about it.

She didn't particularly want to go into any of the more _Frankenstein-_ishof the new science labs, but she figured that there would be at least something she could use to stall Sandi.

_ .10_

Andrea, having talked to Chip about what had happened at the beginning of lunch, left the area of the library and headed towards the Music/Arts/Home Economics Block.

_ .11_

After four minutes of looking for Cindy amongst the _creepy_ classrooms in the new floor of the science block, Sandi found her near the back of one of the creepier rooms examining various equipment.

She saw that Cindy had a Bunsen burner going (the flame looked like a ball, but still functioned in the zero-g environment), heating an unknown mixture in a test tube, in one of the many fume hoods that were spaced around the edge of the room.

"Cindy!" Sandi exclaimed.

"Eep!"

"Give me that emerald. I found it, and I won't use it to change Lawndale for the worse!" Sandi said.

"I wouldn't either!" Cindy retorted. 'I am sure that her definition of 'for the worse' would be different to mine,' she thought.

"Oh, Really?" Sandi asked.

"Really," Cindy said. They stared at each other in a stand-off for about fifteen seconds, before Sandi launched herself through the door, towards Cindy.

Cindy moved aside at the last second, causing Sandi to crash into the bench that Cindy had been holding on to.

"Ouch!" Sandi exclaimed. She glared at Cindy whom was moving along the bench, carrying the equipment that she had been gathering.

"Yikes!" Cindy exclaimed. She grabbed the emerald. "I wish for a door that will open to anywhere else in this school."

The wish was granted. The bench, and windows, parted and a door appeared. The door had a more _medieval _look than the rest of the doors on floor, but it still wouldn't look out of place elsewhere in the school.

"Cool, I didn't think that would work," Cindy said, before opening the door and pulling herself though it. The door closed before Sandi could follow her.

"Great!" Sandi said. She tried to think about how the door worked. 'I guess she intended it so that the person just thinks about their destination within the school.' She thought about following Cindy to wherever she went and tried the door.

The door didn't open, no matter hard she tried. Even applying her largest amount of telekinesis on the handle didn't work. 'Stupid door.'

She thought of other ways of following Cindy, including the 'locate ability'. 'Unfortunately it is likely that she is further away than Burnout Girl was earlier,' she thought.

She remembered the previous time that she had attempted to use the ability for a distance much _greater_ than 100 metres.

**5 years earlier**

_Sandi had just used the 'locate ability' for the first time following her mother's coaching (looking for Sam in a different room in the house) and she was eager to try it again._

"That was, like, cool," Sandi said.

"Sandi, remember to keep it a secret!" Linda said.

"Like our other abilities, of course!" Sandi retorted. Her mother had told her about some ancestors whom had been burnt at the stake because of their abilities, back in the late 17th Century.

Linda just glared at her daughter, as if to say 'don't use your sarcasm on me, daughter!'

"How far does it work?" Sandi asked. She was curious as to how away she could possibly detect someone.

"Approximately 100 meters, any further and it is vague. The greater the distance, the less chance that you would find them," Linda said.

Sandi decided to try to find one of her friends. She remembered the Icelandic words and spoke, "Finndu mann sem heitir: Stacy Rowe!"

"Sandi!" Linda started, but she saw that her daughter was already using her ability, so she didn't interfere.

Sandi's awareness reached outwards. At first she perceived the Griffin residence at 512 Grandstaff Drive. As her awareness reached outwards the street-scape of Lawndale grew more vague. Half a minute later she perceived Stacy's house at 324 Eichler Street, as if in a dream, and only in black and white.

She snapped out of it, rather exhausted. "So, tired," she said.

"What did you see?" Linda asked.

"I only saw her house. Black and white. Very blurry," Sandi said quietly. She felt like she needed to go to sleep.

_Linda told Sandi that the ability uses a lot of energy, especially if it is used over 100 meters._

**Present Day**

After she had recalled those events, Sandi decided to try to open the door into the Library and then try to locate Cindy.

She grabbed the door handle whilst thinking about going to the Library.

_ .12_

In the middle of the upper floor of the Library bookshelves parted and the door appeared, Sandi then opened it from the new floor of the Science Block.

She held the door open and moved so that she was in the doorway. "Finndu mann sem heitir: Cindy Brolsma!"

Once again Sandi's perception expanded over Lawndale High. There was slight confusion where the two perception fields overlapped between the Science Block and the Library. Before the fields could enter the Science Block or the Library, Sandi found Cindy (rather vaguely) in the cafeteria.

_ .13_

Like earlier, Scarlett could feel 'something' surrounding her. "What is going on here?" she asked.

"Same as before?" Tananda asked.

"Yes, I don't know what to make of it," Scarlett said.

_ .14_

The few students still in the Cafeteria were surprised when a door suddenly appeared in the wall and opened.

Once she sighted Cindy, Sandi launched herself through the door.

_ .15_

_Earlier_

"Not again!" Brittany said, when the gravity was negated for a second time.

"Now we _have _to find Ms. Li," Daria said.

"But we have to split into two groups," Jane said.

"One group to the Server Room in the basement?" Stacy asked. 'I don't want to go down there,' she thought.

"Yes, and the other to the Language Arts faculty office," Daria said. "One has to wonder, why that faculty office? Why not another one?"

"Ms. Li taught Language Arts before she became Principal," Claire said.

"That is a good a reason as any, I guess," Jane said. (She had wondered if Ms. Li may have been an Art teacher.)

"So who goes in which group and to where?" Joey asked.

It was decided that Tiffany, Ms Defoe, Jane and Joey would go to the Server Room in the Basement and that Daria, Quinn, Stacy and Brittany would go to the Language Arts faculty office.

_ .16_

Kristen opened her eyes and saw Jennifer, Mr DeMartino and even _Upchuck_, looking at her with concern. She sat up. "What was that? I feel like I have been electrocuted," she said rubbing her arms.

"I did smell some ozone after she shocked you," Jennifer said.

"I hope that she did not wish for **Powers**!" Mr DeMartino said.

"Wouldn't put that past her," Kristen said as she stood up. She noticed that she was speaking slightly slower than usual. 'At least I am not as slow as Tiffany,' she thought.

"Feisty!" Upchuck said, after his customary growl.

"What was that?" Kristen said with a growl of her own, turning to Upchuck. 'He just doesn't get it!' she thought.

"I mean, who wouldn't wish for powers?" Upchuck said.

"I know what _you_ would wish for!" Kristen said.

"Ms Leung Bell, **enough**!" Mr. DeMartino warned.

"Somehow, I don't think that Sandi wished for the power," Jennifer said.

"How else would you explain it?" Kristen asked.

"Some other weirdness, if a genie exists who knows what other mythical creatures exist?" Jennifer asked.

"Would **explain** some historical **oddities** in Lawndale," Mr. DeMartino said.

"Huh?" Kristen asked.

Upchuck, nodded, as he had actually listened in class when Mr DeMartino was going over local history.

"I suppose it would. The House of Bad Grades maybe, possibly Metalmouth..." Jennifer was about to mention more Lawndale-based urban legends, when Mr DeMartino glared at her.

"That enough of **that**, Jennifer!" he said.

"Sorry," Jennifer said, she knew that the history teacher was touchy when it came to mentioning that particular urban legend in his presence.

"What are we going to do about about it?" Kristen asked, not sure how the local urban legends that she knew of would be connected to Sandi's mysterious power.

"Keep an eye out for other unusual happenings that cannot be explained by the genie?" Jennifer wondered.

"Good idea, Ms. Burns!" Mr. DeMartino said.

"What else do we do now?" Kristen asked.

"Wait and see what happens next," Mr DeMartino said.

They continued talking about various possibilities for about five more minutes.

_ .17_

Claire, Jane, Joey and Tiffany arrived outside the basement Server Room (it being below the Faculty Office, with the stairs being just down the hall).

"We have to be careful. The floor in front of the door has pressure sensors that will set off an alarm," Claire said.

"But weee don't have to use the flooor," Tiffany said.

"True, but the gravity may return at any moment," Claire said.

Tiffany realised that the art teacher was right.

"Right, we use the walls to get to the door and then push it open!" Joey said.

"Amazing," Jane murmered. Joey was more intelligent than she gave him credit for.

Joey heard her. "I don't strategise with Mack for nothing. Unlike Kevin, who blunders through each game," Joey said.

"Right. That what I get for only seeing you chase Quinn," Jane said.

"Are weee going iin-side, or not?" Tiffany asked.

"Of course we are. Jane and Joey just got distracted," Claire said.

"I rarely do," Jane said. Of course there was the time she had stood up Daria to go out with Tom the first time, but otherwise she usually wasn't distracted. "Let's do it," she said.

_ .18_

The art teacher and her three accompanying students slammed open the door to the Server Room.

"Too late, I know that Jeannie Jenner is a wish granting genie!"


	5. Revealed

**Chapter 4: Revealed**

Cindy saw Sandi emerge from the door into the Cafeteria. 'She must have used a lot of trial and error,' she thought.

As Sandi leapt from table to table, Cindy jumped to the side and began to think of ways to get out of the Cafeteria before Sandi caught up to her. She had an idea, and rubbed the emerald. Jean appeared, with a book in her hand. She let go of it, letting it float in mid-air.

"You had to interrupt my reading, didn't you?" she asked.

"You knew that it was me?" Cindy asked quickly. (Sandi was still moving closer.)

"As soon as you wished for that door," Jean said.

'I guess that makes sense.' "Anyway, can you block Sandi whilst I think of what to do next?" Cindy asked.

"Sure," Jean said. She turned around and telekinetically moved tables between herself and Sandi. Then a meter thick wall of what appeared to be jello appeared, with those tables embedded in it.

"A wall of Jello?" Cindy asked sceptically "She would get through that."

"She would if it were pure jello, yes," Jean said. "But it isn't pure jello. It has honey, chocolate, mentos, other confections and 'surprises', including baking soda being near orange juice, that will slow her down.

"Cool," Cindy said. Indeed she could see the various chocolates and other confections here and there in the wall.

"Yes. If nothing else, I will be going back to the library," Jean said. She grabbed the copy of _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ and vanished.

Cindy started moving away. 'As much as I would like to see her get even more messy as a result of her trying to get through, I want to put as much distance between us as possible,' she thought.

. _1_

Sandi saw Jean appear next to Cindy. As she moved closer she saw that Jean was talking to Cindy, then some tables moved so as to approximate a wall. 'That like, won't stop me, Jean!' she thought as the wall of jello appeared.

After Jean disappeared, she jumped off a table into the wall of jello. Then some of Jean's 'surprises' in the form of pieces of hot chocolate, sticky molasses, hydrogen bubbles and bubblegum activated.

"Oowww! Jean! Cindy! I will get through there and I will get the emerald back." She then jumped off the ceiling towards a spot where a table stuck out of the wall of jello. She then grabbed the table and pushed against one of the poles next to the servery.

All that resulted in was further explosions, resulting from vinegar meeting baking soda, spraying a mixture of jello, vegetable oils and acetate salts all over Sandi. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought, before thinking about it further.

. _2_

Cindy watched Sandi's second attempt. 'That has to be frustrating,' she thought. She then turned around, and went through the door. She decided to go through the HSIE block. 'Maybe if she gets through that wall and manages to follow me I will give it to someone else.'

. _3_

Daria, Quinn, Stacy and Brittany arrived at the Language Arts faculty office.

Brittany opened the door. "She is not here," she said. Indeed the students could see various notes, written in Mr O'Neill's writing, floating around.

"I hope that the others have better luck," Quinn said.

"I wouldn't count on that. We have to check the computers, see if she has been here," Daria said.

"You know best, I suppose," Stacy said, as she went to one of the computers.

"I'll look too," Quinn said, as she joined her.

. _4_

Anthony DeMartino was concerned about Kristen. Whatever it was that Sandi had used on her seemed to have a lingering effect, Kristen had been talking slightly slower than usual. He could tell that Jennifer had noticed it too. 'I hope it is not permanent,' he thought. Charles Ruttheimer didn't seem to notice.

Jennifer moved the teacher to the side and said in a slightly quieter voice than usual; "I think we need to take Kristen to the nurse's office, she seems 'sluggish' for the lack of a better term."

"Yes, Jennifer, I have noticed it too. You will have to take her there. I have to stay here, ensure that the _situation _does not get any _further_ out of control," he said. 'I don't see any other staff out here,' he thought.

"Great," Jennifer murmured.

. _5_

After some convincing Jennifer and Kristen headed towards the school nurse's office.

"Where are they going, Mr. D?" Charles asked.

"None of your **concern**, Mr. Ruttheimer!"

'Of course not, girls _never_ confide in me. Neither will the teachers!' Charles thought.

. _6_

"Too late, I know that Jeannie Jenner is a wish granting genie!" The principal said when the door to the basement server room slammed open.

"How?" Tiffany asked.

"I am not stupid, Ms. Blum-Deckler. A relatively simple application of Occam's Razor, if you know what that means. There is also plenty of evidence from the video cameras," Ms. Li said.

'Of course I know what that means. I do learn _some_ things at this school,' Tiffany thought "The simplest explanation is the best."

"Wow!" Jane said, with raised eyebrows. She turned her attention to Ms Li. "What plans do you have regarding that genie?" she asked. She was about to say 'emerald' but realised that Ms Li might not have deduced its existence yet.

"I am not going to say anything, Ms Lane," the principal said.

"But you have to answer me, Angela!" Claire said.

"You, Ms. Defoe? You who won't ask your college roommates to leave your apartment?" Ms Li asked, and laughed.

"Yes! What are you planning to do with the genie?" Ms. Defoe said.

Ms. Li remained silent.

"Look! Whilst we are arguing here, more _crazy_ events are happening in the school. The more those crazy events happen, the more likely that the events are going to draw attention!" Jane said.

Ms. Li was then in thought.

Ms. Defoe caught onto Jane's line of thought. "Whilst the media wouldn't ordinarily run with 'paranormal' events. I am sure that they would in this case," she said.

"I see what you are getting at," Ms. Li said, in thought. 'If I get that genie, It won't matter that much,' she thought.

"You don't want that attention! It will change everything! The news may already be getting out. It will certainly be out once everyone gets home," Jane said.

Ms. Li thought some more. "I still don't have to tell you my plans!" she said.

"Yes you do!" Ms. Defoe said.

"Great, it's a sta-and-off," Tiffany said to Joey.

Joey had an idea. "See if you can distract them whilst I try to look at what information she has."

"How?" Tiffany asked.

"Do whatever you do to distract Sandi. Ask them if you look fat or something," Joey said.

"Do I look fat?"

"You don't look fat," Joey said, as he tried to approach the computers.

Tiffany gulped, and then went into distraction mode; "Ms. Li-i, does this zero gravity make me look fat?"

_. 7_

Kristen and Jennifer approached the administration building. "Do you think you are up to zero gravity?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes," Kristen said.

"Let's go, and do what I do," Jennifer said.

"Ok," Kristen said.

They both backed up and then ran and jumped into the building. They kicked the door open to allow them to pass.

. _8_

After a number of attempts, Sandi managed to get through the jello wall. She knew that Cindy had left the cafeteria, but thought that she wouldn't have had gone far. Sandi then jumped towards the door out of the cafeteria.

A minute afterwards, Sandi emerged from the Cafeteria and saw Cindy at an intersection of corridors. Cindy also saw her and jumped away, towards the History, Language Arts, etc classrooms.

Sandi quickly followed.

_. 9_

After about six minutes of searching, Stacy and Daria concluded that there was no information on the Language Arts Department computers about the principal's activities. All they found were various class notes written by Mr. O'Neill and the other Language Arts teachers.

"She has to be in the Basement Server Room," Daria said.

"I agree," Stacy said.

"But there are around ten minutes until class time. We may not make it." Quinn said.

"Quinn, we have to try!" Daria said.

"Of course we do. I'm just stating the fact," Quinn said.

"Let's go," Brittany said, starting to go out of the door.

"Of course," Daria said. They then left the Language Arts faculty office.

. _a_

Jennifer and Kristen entered the school nurse's office. They found that there were already many students there, the microgravity environment giving them motion sickness.

'Wouldn't it be more efficacious to go outside?' Jennifer thought.

"Are you either of you feeling nauseous too?" the nurse asked.

"Not really?" Jennifer said.

"What is the complaint?" the nurse asked with a strained tone.

"Kristen is slurring her voice after being hit by some strange energy," Jennifer said.

"Strange energy?" the nurse asked dubiously.

"It had an electrical component, OK!" Kristen said.

"Yes, I can see that you are slurring slightly. I will have to check your vitals. Come with me," she said.

"You are dubious about 'strange energy' whilst floating where there should be gravity?" Jennifer asked.

"I am experiencing this zero gravity, whatever is really causing it. I also see that new floor. But I haven't experienced whatever may have affected Ms. Leung-Bell. So you said that it had an electrical component?"

"Yes. It had a feel similar to that when one is hit by a static shock," Kristen said.

"It looked purple," Jennifer said.

"Unless you have something _meaningful_ to contribute, Ms. Burns, I suggest remaining silent," the nurse said, as she got out her equipment.

"OK," Jennifer said, as the nurse began her examination.

_. A_

In the Basement Server Room, Joey was perplexedly looking at the computer records whilst argument amongst the other people in the room continued.

"Need help?" Joey started. He turned to see Jane right next to him.

"Relax," she said, whilst making a shushing motion.

"You're helping?" he asked.

"I have been known to do some artistic coding in my time," she said.

"Really? I heard that you don't do well in Maths."

Jane wondered how he knew. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Quinn told me," Joey said.

'I guess she overheard me telling Daria about my C- average slipping one time,' Jane thought, turning back to the computer. "Let's do this," she said, the sound of the art teacher arguing with the principal quite prominent in the background.

_. α_

Daria's group crashed into Cindy as they rounded a corner. The emerald slipped out of Cindy's grasp.

"Oh, no! I'm _so_ sorry!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Not your fault," Cindy said.

Quinn noticed the emerald flying away. "The emerald!" she pointed out.

Daria also saw it. "Yes, get it!" she said, not trying to think of how this other girl managed to get her hands on it.

"Oops!" Cindy said.

Brittany grabbed Quinn, and pivoted on the corner of the walls, and so flung her off after the emerald.  
"Get it!" she squeaked.

Quinn reached out for the emerald; "I wish we were all in the Basement Server Room right now!" she said, as her fingers briefly brushed the emerald.

There was a slight delay as the emerald figured out how to fit the incoming teens into the Basement Server Room, and all of them, Cindy included, disappeared from the corridor. However the emerald remained behind only shifted onto a different trajectory by Quinn's brief touch...

_. Α_

The nurse completed her examination of Kristen. "You seem to be getting better. Your reflexes are as usual and your pupils are also normal," she said.

"I don't think so. I am still talking slowly!" Kristen said.

"Though that is improving," Jennifer said, as more nauseous students entered the nurse's office.

"Only a little bit," Kristen said.

"True," Jennifer said.

The nurse thought for few seconds. "Ok, you seem OK, but I will advise going to a doctor when school lets out, there may be some neurological issues affecting the speech center," the nurse said.

"Or it could be psychosomatic! Jennifer, could you get Mrs. Manson?" Kristen objected.

"Honestly, I wouldn't trust her," Jennifer said. She checked her watch. "It's about seven minutes until end of lunch, when this lack of gravity will cease to be an issue. We could wait."

"I don't want to miss too much class. You can try now," Kristen said.

"Her office is just down the hall by one door," the nurse said.

"I will get her then," Jennifer said, she moved to go and saw that there were about twenty teens besides herself and Kristen in the room. Many of them were lying on the walls, floor and ceiling. 'There are going to be some injuries unless they move closer to the floor,' she thought. She looked at the nurse. "Could you tell those near the ceiling to move nearer to the floor? The fall could be nasty."

"You are right!" the nurse said, as Jennifer made her way out of the office.

_. b_

The two staff members were still arguing when Daria, Quinn, Cindy, Brittany and Stacy appeared in various places around the Server Room. Cindy appeared near Joey and Jane.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked them when she had recovered from the shock of the transition.

"We are trying to find the information Ms. Li has on the genie," Jane said.

"Cool, let me have it. I am somewhat familiar with this OS," Cindy said.

"OS?" Joey asked, confused.

"Operating System, the software that supports the basic functions upon which all the other software runs," Cindy explained.

"Oh," Joey said.

Jane slipped aside and watched her friend argue with the principal.

Meanwhile, Stacy and Brittany appeared next to Tiffany.

"Weren't you elsewhe-ere?" Tiffany asked.

"Yes," Stacy said.

Meanwhile, Daria and Quinn had appeared next to Ms. Defoe and Ms. Li.

The principal stopped her argument with the art teacher. "Ms. Morgendorffer! Give me that emerald!"

"Emerald?" Daria asked trying to be mysterious.

"Yes, Ms. Morgendorffer, the object that Ms. Griffin was using to ask the wishes!" Ms. Li said.

"I don't have it," Daria said.

"Ms. _Quinn_ Morgendorffer! Give me the emerald!" Ms. Li said without a beat. She knew that the younger sister tended to blab under pressure.

"Um, I don't have it either," she admitted.

Daria looked at her sister.

"Dar-i-a! It slipped out of my fingers before we teleported!"

"That explains it," Daria said.

"Great!" the principal exclaimed.

"Does anyone else have it now?" Ms. Defoe asked.

"There was no one else in the corridor when we were teleported, though someone could have been in one of the rooms," Daria said.

"Where was this?" the Principal asked.

Daria said nothing, as she noticed Cindy getting into Ms. Li's files.

Ms. Li turned her attention to Quinn.

"Near the history classrooms," she said.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" Ms Li said. She turned in the direction of the server and noticed Cindy there, and Jane and Joey watching her. "Ms. Brolsma! Move away from that keyboard!" She shouted.

Cindy entered a command without hesitation. She turned to the principal. "I have moved some of your files to an obscure directory," she said.

The principal was livid. "It is just as well that you didn't _delete_ any of them, otherwise it would have been your _enrolment_ that would have been deleted!"

"I knew that," Cindy said.

"Right," Daria said, wondering what was going to happen next.

"As it is, the punishment may be severe!" the principal said.

Cindy and Ms. Li continued to glare at each other.

_. B_

Sandi saw Cindy crash into the others and the subsequent vanishing (including Quinn making the wish). She also saw that the emerald remained behind.

'Take that, Cindy,' she thought. She pushed herself off towards the emerald.

However someone else emerged from the corridor that Daria and the others had emerged from and got to the emerald before her!

"It is not 'finders keepers', Sandi!" Tania said as she started going down the corridor, away from Sandi.

"Like, come back here, Tania!" Sandi shouted. 'Why is this happening, that I can't get it back?' she thought.

. _β_

Jennifer entered Mrs. Manson's office. "Mrs. Manson?"

"I'm here, Ms. Burns. Why are you here?" the school psychologist said.

"Another student has a problem, regarding this situation and she wants to talk to you about it. She is waiting in the nurse's office."

"What is this problem?"

"She can better explain it herself."

The psychologist thought. "I will come," she said.

"Good."

"It is good that you finally graduated from the self esteem class isn't it?"

Jennifer looked at the psychologist. "More like I finally grew tired of it!"

_. __Β_

At Glen Oaks Lane, a patrolling squirrel came to Captain Jaywi's outpost.

"You have something to report?" Captain Jaywi asked.

"Yes. The non-normative occurrences at the High School are getting more serious. There is a negation of gravity in the buildings."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, humans and objects are floating around inside."

'That is serious,' Captain Jaywi thought. "Is there anything else to report?" He asked.

"Nothing else of consequence," the other squirrel said.

"This needs to be reported to the Emperor," Captain Jaywi said.

"I agree."

"But I have to wait for another patroller to return before I can go to the Palace-Tree. You will have to stay also."

"I will stay, sir."

"Good!"

The squirrels began to wait.

. _c_

Mrs. Manson and Jennifer entered the nurse's office, which was full of nauseous students, more of whom had arrived whilst Jennifer was getting the psychologist. Jennifer looked at her watch. Four minutes remained in the lunch period. She and the psychologist pushed their way through the crowd.

"Cool," Kristen said, when they reached her.

"What is the problem that you had to get me for?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"First of all I was given a strange electric-like shock from Sandi Griffin!" Kristen said.

"What else happened?" Mrs. Manson asked.

Kristen explained further.

"What do you think, Margaret?" the nurse asked when Kristen finished her explanation.

"I am not sure. Has she tried speaking faster?"

"Yes, I have! And don't talk like I am not here. I hate that!" Kristen said.

"Then it may not be psychosomatic. It could be a problem with the speech center," the psychologist said.

"Great! We have gone around in circles," Jennifer said.

"But her voice is improving," the nurse said.

"Not quickly enough," Kristen murmured.

"What was that?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing," Kristen said.

'Clearly not nothing,' Jennifer thought. "You want to call your parents?" she asked.

_. C_

"Yes," Kristen said. She moved for the phone.

However, the bell began to ring.

_. γ_

Sandi raced after Tania, jumping off the walls and ceiling to gain speed. However, Tania was doing the same and keeping ahead.

'At least she hasn't wished herself elsewhere in the school,' she thought. She didn't want to use the locate ability again without eating something first.

Tania slowed down as she saw Elias enter the corridor ahead of her. 'Cool, he can have it. It is too tempting,' she thought.

Sandi saw Elias in the corridor ahead of Tania. 'Of course, she and Elias are like, in collusion,' she thought.

The bell rang and gravity was restored to the interior of the school buildings as the effects of Jennifer's wish vanished.

Tania landed on her feet and walked up to Elias. "Here's the emerald. But how did you know that it would end up where it did?"

"I didn't. It was a lucky guess," Elias said.

"I guess so, but you better go. Sandi is behind me," Tania said.

Elias looked and saw Sandi running up. "Yikes!" He wished himself to class.

Sandi came to a stop when she saw Elias disappear. "That, like, makes absolutely no sense whatsoever," she said.

"What?"

"Why would you like, give it to Elias because he asked?"

"I would be tempted to use it to cause trouble similar to that which has already been caused. Now I am thankful that I didn't get the opportunity."

"Right."

"Now, if nothing else, I would like to get to class. Assuming that it will still be held of course."

'Of course, it is likely that the chaos has caused the classes to be cancelled,' Sandi thought before heading to the class she was scheduled to go to.

However, after Tania had gone out of sight, Sandi realised that she was still covered in dried mud and pieces of the 'jello wall'. 'I have to have a _shower_ before I return to class,' she thought. She then headed in the direction of a shower instead.

. _Γ_

In the Basement Server room, Ms. Li was frantically looking for the files which Cindy had moved.

"Tell me the name of that directory!" Ms. Li said.

"Not if you don't tell us what you wanted to use the genie for," Cindy said. 'Why is she not telling us?' she asked herself.

The bell rang and the gravity resumed, everyone in the room fell to the floor.

"Yeah, right! You are in no position to make demands, Ms. Brolsma," Ms. Li said as she stood up again.

"She wouldn't have been fiddling with the files on that computer if you weren't so secretive," Claire said.

"I will tell you, Claire, but not the students!"

Daria nodded and the Fashionable Trio and Joey surrounded Ms. Li and grabbed her. Joey and Quinn were on one side and Tiffany and Stacy on the other.

"Let go of me!" the principal stated. 'Those ungrateful students, mistreating their principal in this way!'

Reveal your plan," Quinn said.

"Or we will start stretching," Joey said.

"You wouldn't do that! At least Ms. Rowe wouldn't! She is still in trouble for _deceiving_ me earlier!"

"Oh no!" Stacy said, as she took her hands off Ms. Li and started crying. 'She's going to expel me!'

"Just for that, I _would _do it," Quinn said.

Ms. Li could see that the younger Morgendorffer meant it.

Jane took Stacy's place. "Stacy might not do it, but I would." She glanced at Tiffany, who tightened her grip.

Ms. Li glared at the young artist, but remained silent.

Daria stepped closer. "Tell us, what were you planning to wish for?" 'Not much chance, is there?'

Ms. Li remained silent.

"She isn't going to say anything!" Brittany said.

Daria looked at the cheerleader. "Are you sure?" she asked. 'She does look sure about it.'

"She looks like one of the bad guys in a war film whom are captured and won't say anything, no matter what they try!" Brittany said.

'That's a disturbing concept,' Daria thought as various images from the war films she had seen came into her mind. "OK. Here's a deal. We will let you go and not try to tear you limb from limb if you give the following assurances."

"And what are these assurances, Ms. Morgendorffer?"

"First: Stop trying to gain that emerald. You already have the school as a police state as it is. Second: Cindy gets off lightly for her tampering with the computer records. No expulsion or suspension. Put her on detention if you want to. Third: the same applies to Stacy. Fourth: we don't mention what happened in this room to each other again."

"And if I don't give those assurances?" Ms. Li asked.

"We will try to tear you limb from limb," Joey said.

"And I will go to the media about the purpose of this room. Once that happens, Anthony will tell the union," Claire said.

"Fine! It's probably not worth it due to the genie's mischievousness anyway! But I will be keeping an eye on all of you!" she said.

Quinn, Tiffany, Jane and Joey let go.

Quinn went and comforted Stacy. "Are you ok?" Quinn asked.

"I'm better," Stacy said.

"You need to go to class," Claire said.

"If it's still being held," Jane said.

"I'm heading to my next class now. Though I am sure it will be disrupted somehow," Claire said.

"I will go to class," Jane said.

"So will I," Daria said.

The students left the room. "It will take all next week to repair my office, and I have to locate the files that Ms. Brolsma misplaced!" Ms. Li complained. 'I am going to be very busy!' she thought.

"I think this is just the beginning. Who knows who has the emerald now," Ms. Defoe said as she left the Server Room.

"I will find out, after I fix the mess that Ms. Brolsma made," the principal said.

. _d_

As the bell rang, and the gravity resumed, all of the students in the nurse's office all collapsed upon each other.

"This is ridiculous," Jennifer said.

"Now I can't get to the phone!" Kristen said.

"We need to get everyone out," Mrs. Manson said, as she pushed against the two sophomores and the nurse.

"I agree," Kristen said. She then started climbing onto the group of people.

"Ouch!" Jennifer said as Kristen stepped on one of her hips.

"Sorry," Kristen said. She managed to clamber onto the nurse's desk. "This is going to take a while," she said. She picked up the phone.

. _D_

Sandi found a shower in the change rooms and began to wash herself and her clothes of all the muck that she had got on herself over lunch.

. _δ_

Elsewhere in the school, various classes started without many of the students who normally attended them. Some of the teachers weren't present.

Throughout the school, confused students conferred with their friends about the events of the day.

. _Δ_

Another patrolling squirrel arrived at the Glen Oaks post, bringing more news of unusual activity in Lawndale.

Captain Jaywi didn't know what to make of it. "It may be linked to the genie, but then again, it may not," he said.

"What are you going to do?" the other squirrel said.

"I am going to report it and another incident to the Emperor," Captain Jaywi said. He filled the other squirrel in on the zero gravity at the school and then left him in charge of the outpost.

_. e_

Both of Kristen's parents arrived at the school twenty minutes after their daughter's call. By then the nurse's office was mostly empty.

"Kristen, how are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"Mostly fine, apart from this annoying vocal slowness," Kristen said. 'Thank goodness they are here!'

"That's all she has been complaining about," Jennifer said.

"Where's Cindy?" Kristen's mom asked.

"I suspect that she is in class, or hiding somewhere with that emerald," Kristen said. 'Either is possible,' she thought.

"Yes. That is definitely something we need to find after we take you to the hospital," her father said.

"You can look for it whilst I take her to the hospital," his wife said.

Agent Leung looked at his wife. "Agreed," he said.

"I will find Cindy," Jennifer said.

"It would be better that you went to class," Agent Bell said.

"I will tell Cindy, and Kelly," Agent Leung said.

"If she is even at school today," Kristen said.

Her parents looked at each other. They knew that their older daughter was a truant. "If she is here I will find her," Agent Leung said.

"Let's go," Agent Bell said.

Kristen got up.

_. E_

Sandi finished the shower and headed to class, after changing into a change of clothes she had in her locker.

"Zero gravity at the High School?" the Varmittan Emperor asked.

"Yes, your Majesty," Captain Jaywi said.

"That is serious. We need to take drastic action!" the Emperor said.

"What sort of action?" Captain Jaywi asked.

"The humans cannot be trusted with the emerald! I will issue Order 303," the Emperor said.

"Are you sure, Sire. It would be rather difficult to grab the emerald off a human, especially if they realise the full potential of it," Captain Jaywi said.

"I will issue the order," the Emperor said.

Captain Jaywi gulped. Order 303 stated that if any squirrel in Varmittan territory saw a human with a specific object, that they were to grab said object off the human... "Yes, Sire," he said.

. _ε_

Agent Leung wandered the school, looking for the emerald and asking students about the Principal and the extra floor on the Science Block. He found Cindy in her Maths class.

"Mr. Leung, why are you here?" she asked.

"It has come to my attention that there is an emerald with unusual properties circulating around the school. Kristen mentioned that you had it last she knew."

"I lost it," Cindy said, and filled Agent Leung in on the events that happened in the Basement Server Room.

"Interesting, that confirms some of our suspicions about Ms. Li. I may also have to check that corridor."

"I'm not in trouble for meddling with the Principal's files?"

"I wouldn't worry about it. If nothing else I now need to talk to the principal. I also have to tell you that Kristen has gone to the hospital."

"Oh no! What happened?" Cindy exclaimed.

Agent Leung filled her in on what happened to Kristen.

"Oh. I will be at the hospital after school," Cindy said.

"By the way, have you seen Kelly?" Agent Leung asked.

"I haven't seen her all day, but all these events have been happening too," Cindy said.

Agent Leung said his farewells and Cindy went back into the Maths class. He went towards the Basement Server Room.

(Both Elias and Sandi were in a different Maths class so the Agent didn't talk to them...)

_Lawndale Offices of Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Rhiordan, Schrechter and Schrechter 3:15_

Eric entered Helen's office. "Helen, you are able to take the time off to talk to the other parents regarding that High School issue," he said.

"Very good. When can I take the time off?" Helen said.

"Immediately, for the next hour and fifteen minutes," Eric said. He left the office.

Helen turned to her secretary. "Marianne, hold any calls until I come back. It is likely I may be late. But I will be back at 4:50 at the latest," she said.

"Yes, Helen," Marianne said timidly.

Helen put some of her paperwork in her briefcase and left the office.

. _Ε_

When Eric returned to his office he went to his phone and pressed the first speed dial option (The one marked with a large **V**). "Yes, sir, Mrs. Morgendorffer has left," he said after the call was answered.

"Thankyou, sir," he said and hung up, visibly sweating. Dealing with the Senior Partner was never easy.

_. f_

The Senior Partner placed the phone back in its cradle. "Asshat!" he said.

He walked from the large desk over to the large window which looked out over Lawndale. He took a puff from his genuine Cuban cigar.

"So, Jean! We meet again!" Jim Vitale then smiled as he remembered his previous meeting with the genie...


	6. This Afternoon's Crazy!

**Lawndale and Sandi Griffin's Genie**

**Chapter 5: This Afternoon's Crazy!**

When the final bell of the day sounded, Elias decided that he'd better make himself scarce before Sandi confronted him. She definitely had no intention of anyone else having the emerald. He quickly left his Math class, and ran out of the building.

"First of all, I will call home, tell Mom that I will be late," he said. He ran across the road, not noticing that Sandi had followed him from the classroom...

_ ~1~ _

'There he is!' Sandi thought as she noted the haste with which Elias had left the school premises. 'You can't, like, get away from me that easily.' She reflected that her rash departure would be noticed by Quinn, but she knew she could do damage control later, after she had regained the emerald. She then followed Elias across the street...

_ ~2~_

Quinn noted Sandi's absence immediately after exiting the Math class. 'Of course, Sandi is following Elias!' she thought. She knew that Elias had the emerald (having seen him with it when she got to class). She quickly went in the direction of the front doors.

As she exited the school building, Quinn saw Sandi running after Elias down the street. 'That's not good,' she thought. She looked back, but neither Stacy, Tiffany, Daria, Jane nor anyone else involved in the events earlier in the day were not around. "I guess it's up to me," she said with a nervous laugh. She then followed after Sandi.

_ ~3~_

"Like, come back here, Elias!"

Elias turned to find Sandi close behind him! "Eep!" 'How could she sneak up like that!' he wondered. It made him walk faster.

"I'll, like, get the emerald back," Sandi said, her tone menacing.

"Not if I wish you elsewhere in Lawndale!" Elias responded nervously.

"Yeah Right!" Sandi then charged.

"I wish that Sandi would go to Main Street, right now!" Elias demanded.

"No!" Sandi said, as she vanished with the wish granting sound.

"That was close," Elias said.

He then stopped and looked back towards the school. He saw Dennis Monk, a well known troublemaker, coming up to him (but not Quinn, who was behind a tree at that moment). 'I hope he didn't see Sandi disappear!'

"Elias Howarth, where are you off to?" Dennis asked as he came up to Elias.

"To Main Street," Elias responded.

"Can I come with you?" Dennis asked eagerly.

'That is one way to watch him,' Elias thought. "Sure, you can. Just don't do anything silly,' he said.

"Right..." Dennis said.

Quinn arrived at that moment. "Where are you going with Dennis, Elias?" she asked, her tone slightly accusative.

"We're going to Main Street," Elias said.

Quinn walked closer to Elias and whispered in his ear. "Make sure that he doesn't get the emerald, Elias!"

That surprised Elias. He whispered in Quinn's ear thus; "How did you know?"

"I saw Sandi disappear, duh!" Quinn replied.

"Oh," Elias said, backing off. "Don't worry, you can come along too."

"Really?" Quinn asked. 'Good idea, Elias, I can ensure that Dennis doesn't discover the emerald,' she thought.

"Yeah," Elias said. They headed off, leaving the school behind them.

_ ~4~ _

Sandi appeared in Main Street, outside the Drugs 'n' Stuff store, scaring some people nearby who then ran off in panic.

Sandi took no notice. "Great! Now, like, I have to get back to Lawndale High before Elias can get somewhere I can't find him!"

She started running in the direction of Lawndale High, hoping to intercept Elias. If she didn't want the emerald back before she definitely wanted it now...

_ ~5~ _

Agent Leung entered the Basement Server Room. "Principal Angela Li, are you in here?" he asked. He did see someone inside, but couldn't be sure whether it was the Principal or not, given that the space was poorly lit.

"How did you know that I was here?" the principal asked in an annoyed tone as she turned from the computer.

"A student said that you would be here," the agent said.

"So much for Ms. Morgendorffer's deal!"

"What sort of deal was this?"

The principal told the agent about the deal Daria had made with her.

"It's a good deal, but I wouldn't say that the deal is off because one of students told me of what went on here. The fourth part didn't preclude the students telling others of the events."

"Stupid 'to each other' clause!" the principal complained.

"Now, tell me everything you know about the emerald and the events of the last two days," Agent Leung said.

The Principal began to tell the Agent most of what she knew of the emerald.

_ ~6~ _

Quinn saw that she, Elias and Dennis were going in the wrong direction – towards the eastern part of Lawndale. "Elias, I thought we're going to Main Street?" she asked.

"We are going the long way, along Henderson Street, across the Creek on the Lawndale Bridge. Then along Adams Street, back across the Creek on the Jefferson Bridge, we then go along Fourth Street to Dega Street, then down to Main Street. Whereas Sandi would be taking the more direct route," Elias said.

Quinn thought for a moment. "That is a great idea, Elias. She wouldn't be able to find us," she said.

'Good,' Dennis thought.

"I hope so," Elias said as he lead the way towards the Lawndale Creek.

_ ~7~ _

"Thank you for that information, Ms. Li," Agent Leung said when the principal had told her the information.

"What now?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, I don't have a warrant to search your computer there. Now I have to see Kristen in the hospital, good day!"

"She's in the _hospital__?_" Angela asked worried about what that could mean for her and the school...

"Yes. But the circumstances are unclear. It had nothing to do with the safety of the school buildings," the agent said as he left.

Ms. Li was shaking in her boots. The situation was completely out of her control...

At the Settlement Restaurant, Helen met two of the parents she had called during the day. "Is this all?" she asked.

"Apparently, it is!" Elizabeth Rowe said.

"What is this about a genie?" Frances Blum-Deckler asked, confusion on her face.

"We will wait for more to arrive before filling you in," Helen said, deciding that it would be better to tell all once, rather than many times.

"I'll wait. But not for too long."

_ ~8~ _

Agent Leung searched the corridor where Cindy had lost the emerald before leaving the school.

_ ~9~ _

Cindy arrived at the Cedars of Lawndale hospital. "I am here to see Kristen Leung-Bell," she said.

The nurse on duty gave her directions. "Straight down the corridor, turn right. She's in room 64."

"Thank you," Cindy said, as she started down the corridor.

_ ~a~10~ _

"Helen Morgendorffer?" Steve Taylor asked as he came up to the table.

"That is me," Helen said.

"You're _Brittany's_ father, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked rather pointedly. It was clear that she didn't like the girl mentioned.

"I am, but my daughter isn't the reason we're here," Steve said, his voice even.

"Leave her out of this," Frances said.

"As if your daughter isn't much better as a role model for Anastasia!" Elizabeth said, in the same tone as she mentioned Steve's daughter.

"Don't criticise Tiffany!" Frances exclaimed, rather defensively.

"_Ladies!_" Helen projected. Both Elizabeth and Frances stopped before they could tear into each other and turned to the Lawyer.

"Now, I have just over an hour before I have to go back to work and I would like to have something constructive arranged in that time," Helen said.

"Sorry," Frances said.

Elizabeth huffed. "I guess so, I'm sorry. We shouldn't really be fighting, what with that genie still on the loose," she said.

"Who else have you invited?" Steve asked.

"Many more LHS parents, I hope they can all get along," Helen said. From what she saw so far her hopes weren't high.

"Depends on which parents, I guess," Frances said.

"Great!" Helen said.

The table was then silent, as they waited for more people to arrive.

_ ~b~11~ _

Daria, Jane, Stacy, Joey, Jeffy and Tiffany met in the parking lot by Jeffy and Trent's cars.

"So, you don't know where Sandi and Quinn went?" Jane asked immediately.

"No, but Cindy mentioned that she thinks that Sandi mentioned that Elias has the emerald," Stacy said.

"Elias?" Daria asked. The name was unfamiliar to her.

"Elias Howarth, he lives out of town, in a village almost halfway between here and Oakwood," Stacy explained.

"So he could have gone home?" Jane asked.

"Maybeee," Tiffany said.

"It's a possibility. But even if he didn't leave Lawndale he could be anywhere!" Stacy said, with tone of exasperation.

"We should give it a try!" Jane said.

"Or just listen to the radio. If something unusual happens it may be reported," Daria said. She knew that whatever occurred had a high chance of being reported.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Jeffy asked.

"What?" Daria asked.

"Where's Jean?" Jeffy asked.

"That's a good question," Daria said.

"Jean was in class until Mr. Leung came in. She left while he was interviewing Cindy," Stacy said.

"Mr. Leung?" Jane asked.

"Kristen's father," Stacy said.

"Kristen?" Daria asked.

"She is a Goth in our grade," Stacy explained.

"The way she dresses, sooooo wrooong," Tiffany said.

'I don't need to hear that.' Daria thought. She glared at Tiffany for a second before asking Stacy to continue.

"She is Cindy's best friend. She also has black hair and has dyed her bangs red," Stacy explained.

Daria remembered where she had someone with that description before."I have seen someone meeting that description around school and at the Zon," she disclosed.

"Right, what about Jean? Do we look for her too?" Jane asked.

"I guess so. She also could be anywhere," Daria said.

"We could look for all of them," Joey suggested.

"I agree," Stacy said.

Daria looked around. She saw that most of the students had already left the school. There was no one to ask about what happened. "We need to plan what to do this afternoon," she stated.

"Of course," Stacy said.

"Where to go," Jane said.

"And what to do," Daria said.

"And what to do if we actually find Elias or Sandi," Jeffy said.

"Exactly," Daria said.

After a short time of discussion, it was agreed that Daria, Jane and Stacy would go in Trent's car and Jeffy, Joey and Tiffany in Jeffy's car. They also agreed to meet at the Morgendorffers at 5:00.

_ ~c~12~ _

Helen saw Andrew Landon walk towards the group of parents."Hi, Helen, what is this all about? You were rather hush-hush on the phone," he said.

"Something not easily believable," Helen said.

"You mean that there is something to those crazy rumours that Jodie was talking about?" Andrew asked.

"That probably wouldn't be the half of it," Helen said.

"I would have thought it crazy, if Liz here didn't believe it herself," Steve said.

"Steven Taylor! I have told you a million times! I prefer my full name!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Sorry!" Steve said.

Elizabeth turned to Andrew; "Anyhow, last night, Anastasia told me the whole story about what happened at the school yesterday. Suffice it to say that whatever Jodie told you was at least part of the truth," she said.

"And we don't know what may have happened today," Helen said, concern showing in her voice.

"There is one way to find out," Andrew said as he sat down and took out his cell phone.

"You are going to call Jodie?"

"Yes," Andrew said.

_ ~d~13~ _

Quinn, Elias and Dennis approached the Lawndale Bridge."What is your plan, Elias?" Quinn asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Elias asked.

"What are you using the emerald for?" she asked.

"Not really using it. Just keeping it out of the hands of evil," Elias said.

"Hands of evil?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, those who would use it for their own ends, and for the detriment of others," Elias said.

"Detriment?" Quinn asked, not sure what the word meant (she knew what the rest of what he said meant though).

Elias sighed; "Causing of harm to others," he said.

"Oh yeah, that would certainly be evil," Quinn said, with a nervous laugh.

"Definitely," Elias said. He then noticed a letter on the road and picked it up.

"What does it say?" Quinn asked, when he had picked it up.

"It says that someone is in trouble on the east side of the Creek, halfway down Adams Street," Elias said.

"That's weird, why leave a letter on the street, instead of going to the cops?" Quinn asked.

"That is a good point. I guess we would find out when we get there," Elias said.

'I hope so,' Dennis thought.

"I guess so," Quinn said.

_ ~e~14~ _

Jodie parked her car outside the Settlement, in the last remaining spot along the restaurant's frontage.

"Are you going to be long?" Mack asked.

"It's probably going to be an hour or more," Jodie said as she got out of the car.

"I will come in with you," Mack said. He had nothing else to do, there being no game the next day.

"OK," Jodie said.

_ ~f~15~ _

A few more parents had arrived at the restaurant after Andrew had called Jodie. There were a couple of squabbles occurring as Jodie and Mack walked up. Helen and Andrew were trying to referee while Elizabeth just sat there glaring at the combatants.

"Hi," Jodie said.

Almost immediately the squabbles stopped.

"Thank God!" Helen said.

Jodie sat down next to her father. "You won't be so thankful when you hear what happened at school today," she said, her voice almost flat.

"Oh my!" Helen said when she noticed the look on Jodie's face.

"A lot of stuff happened," Jodie said with a Daria-like deadpan.

"You want me to tell them?" Mack asked.

"I will," Jodie said.

"Go on," Helen said.

"For starters, Sandi no longer has the emerald."

"Then who has it?" Elizabeth asked harshly.

"I don't know, Mrs. Rowe, but I did hear that someone named Elias Howarth may have it," Jodie said.

"Continue!" Elizabeth said.

"Ok, go on," Steve said.

"Right, it started before homeroom when Torii challenged Sandi for the emerald and Andrea defended her," Jodie began.

_ ~g~16~ _

Quinn, Elias and Dennis entered East Lawndale as they got off the bridge, and turned onto Adams Street.

"So, what does it say again?" Quinn asked, wanting to be sure.

"It says that they are halfway down Adams Street," Elias said.

"Do you think someone will be there?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure. It could be a big hoax or something," Elias answered, with wariness in his voice.

"Yeah," Quinn said, with a laugh.

'It could be,' Dennis thought.

_ ~h~17~ _

Daria, Jane and Stacy arrived at the Pizza King.

"Why are we here?" Stacy asked as they got out.

"We usually hang out here after school," Jane answered.

"The Pizza's are delicious," Daria said, with a hint of her usual Mona Lisa smile.

"And fattening!" Stacy said with dismay.

"You can have a cheeseless if you want," Daria suggested.

"Good," Stacy said, as she tried to relax.

"You can also ask the other patrons here whether they had seen Quinn, Sandi or Elias after they had left school," Daria said.

"Why me?" Stacy asked, starting to panic again.

"You're more social than us," Jane said.

"Actually, I'm shy. I didn't have any close friends until middle school," Stacy said, close to tears.

"Ok. I'll ask," Jane said.

"I'll order the Pizzas," Daria said.

Stacy sat down at a vacant table and tried to make more sense of the previous 30 hours than she had already...

_ ~i~18~ _

Agent Leung entered his daughter's hospital room. His wife and a doctor came over to him. "I'm Dr. Phillips; we have done some tests, but we are still uncertain as to what the cause of your daughter's condition is."

"So she's still talking slowly?" Agent Leung asked.

"Yes, and she is quite self conscious about it," Dr. Phillips said.

"I knew that she would be," Agent Bell said. That was their younger daughter to a tee.

"Thank you, Doctor." Agent Leung said. He went over to where Cindy was sitting by Kristen's bedside.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cindy said.

"As well as can be expected, I hope that this problem will go away on its own!" Kristen said trying to speak as quickly as possible (missing some phonemes).

"Of course you do, baby," her mother said.

"Don't call me that!" Kristen said, embarrassed (although she knew that Cindy knew of the nickname.

"But you are our baby," her mother said.

Kristen sighed, with Cindy sighing in sympathy.

'She is getting better,' Agent Bell thought as her husband smiled.

_ ~j~19~ _

It was quiet in the restaurant when Jodie finished narrating the events that had occurred at Lawndale High.

"Oh, my!" Helen finally said.

"So Ms. Li now knows about the whole thing?" Frances asked. 'Who knows what she could do with that knowledge!'

"Not only Ms. Li, but also all the teachers, and almost certainly all of the students," Jodie said.

'Not good at all,' Helen thought.

"That's not good! How could Anastasia be so reckless, distracting the principal with lies about vampires, indeed!" Elizabeth said.

"Maybe if you weren't so hard on her!" Frances said, her own voice hardening.

"Not this again, Frances!" Elizabeth shot back.

"They're just going to argue," Steve whispered to Zara Hecuba.

"Quite true," she whispered back.

Frances and Elizabeth continued their familiar argument.

"Ladies! This isn't the time!" Helen pointed out after witnessing a few rounds between the two women.

Elizabeth recovered. "Quite right," she said.

"If you say so," Frances said, her voice showing annoyance.

"What do we do now?" Zara asked, quietly.

"What did you say?" Charlene Thompson asked.

"I was asking; what do we do now?" Zara said, with more volume.

"We need to find that emerald, or failing that, the genie," Andrew said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Steve asked.

Andrew got up and started walking around. "We need to keep an eye out for things out of the ordinary. If something unusual is happening, it may be that someone has made a wish," he said.

"We wouldn't know where to begin!" Penelope Jericho said, with despair.

"Don't despair, Penelope. We will find the genie and bring the situation under control," Imogen Harris said.

"But how?" Penelope asked.

"That's what we need to figure out," Helen said with impatience.

_ ~k~20~ _

"I am not sure who has a cell phone besides you," Mack said to Jodie as the parents continued to quietly mull over the situation.

"I know a few, but they weren't involved in the situation," Jodie said.

"Jodie."

"Yes, Mrs. Blum-Deckler?"

"Tiffany has a cell phone, I can call her and you can talk to her."

Mack saw Jodie hesitate. "Better than nothing," he said.

"Call her," Jodie said.

_ ~l~21~ _

Jeffy turned his car around a corner, going from Fourth Street into Marcil Boulevard. Tiffany's phone rang.

"Hi, Mommy," she said.

"Great! What does she want?" Joey asked, wondering whether she was asking Tiffany to come home. 'That would put a dampner on things,' he thought.

"She is meeeeting other parents aaatt the Settle-ment Rest-uar-ant, about Jean," Tiffany explained, she then put the phone back at her ear.

"I guess, that's a good thing, right?" Jeffy said, as he went through the Marcil Boulevard - Main Street intersection.

"I guess so," Joey said.

"She wants me to tell Jo-odie Laaandon about what weee are up to," Tiffany said.

"Jodie is there, with the parents?" Joey asked.

Tiffany nodded.

"Um, it's the Settlement, right?" Jeffy asked, as he pulled up short of Johnson Avenue, across the road from the Good Time Chinese Restaurant.

"Yeah," Tiffany said.

"It's just up the street from Chez Pierre," Joey said.

"Ok, tell her that we are on our way," Jeffy said.

"We're coming."

_ ~m~22~ _

"Thanks, Tiffany, honey. I'll see you soon, bye." Frances said.

"So, she is on her way here?" Jodie asked.

"Yes," Frances said.

"I hope there will be room," Mack said, as he saw another parent he recognised arrive.

_ ~n~23~ _

"Right, you want me to search Lawndale when I leave here?" Elizabeth asked for clarification.

"Yes, until sunset, then you can do whatever you usually do on a Friday night," Helen said.

Elizabeth glared at Helen. "You mean worry about Anastasia going on dates! In this case it will be worry about Anastasia looking for the emerald."

"As if I don't worry about Quinn going on dates!" Helen said.

"What about your other daughter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Daria doesn't date," Helen said

"Or she does, and she is doing it behind your back," Penelope said.

"You don't know Daria."

_ ~o~24~ _

"We are approaching the spot," Elias said.

"I don't see anyone," Quinn said.

"Neither do I," Elias said.

"Clearly it's some kind of hoax!" Dennis said.

Elias looked at Dennis. He knew that Dennis had been involved with hoaxes of a similar nature.

_ ~p~25~ _

They walked up to the site.

"Well, nobody is here. It's a hoax," Quinn said, nervously, when she had stopped.

The three of them moved so that their backs were to each other.

"If there is someone trying to bait us, they have something coming," Elias whispered to Quinn as he held the emerald.

Quinn nodded.

"What are you talking about?"Dennis asked.

"Nothing!" Quinn said.

Dennis grumbled. Clearly they were keeping something secret.

_ ~q~26~ _

Sandi arrived back at Lawndale High. 'I haven't seen Elias. He must have gone a different direction!' she thought.

She decided to go back to Main Street. 'He will be there sooner or later.'

_ ~r~27~ _

At the Pizza King; Jane, Daria and Stacy were eating their pizza's.

"Anyone see the genie, Elias or my sister?" Daria asked.

"Nobody, none of the Lawndale students saw Quinn, Sandi, Jean or Elias since they left class," Jane said.

"They have to be somewhere!" Stacy said.

"Just not here," Daria said.

"Tom!" Jane said, as her boyfriend came over to them.

"Hi, Jane, Daria, what's happening?" Tom asked.

"Remember what I was telling you yesterday?" Jane asked, as Tom sat next to her.

"Yes, something about a genie, wasn't it?"

"Yes. More stuff has happened today," Jane said.

Tom looked at her in disbelief.

"A lot more stuff," Daria said.

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Stacy. Tell him," Jane said.

"Why me?"

"You have the photographic memory," Daria said.

"Technically it's eidetic," Stacy said. She looked at Jane's look of disbelief and said "I don't know where I got that from."

She then launched into her description of the day's events. "First I went to Quinn's house, that is, Daria's..."

_ ~s~28~ _

Back on Adams Street, Quinn, Elias and Dennis had stood with their backs against each other for about five minutes.

"Nobody's coming," Quinn finally said.

"Yeah," Dennis said.

"I guess we can continue, just keep an eye out," Elias said.

"Let's go," Quinn said. They slowly started back on their way towards the Jefferson Bridge, looking around at the slightest noise...

_ ~t~29~ _

Jeffy parked as close as he could to The Settlement, nearly in front of Chez Pierre. "Let's go," he said.

Joey led him and Tiffany towards The Settlement.

_ ~u~30~ _

The parents were still debating their plans when Joey, Jeffy and Tiffany entered the restaurant.

Tiffany went over to where her mother and Jodie were sitting. Joey and Jeffy followed.

"Hi, guys. What are you doing about the situation?" Mack asked, from where he was seated nearby.

"We are cruising Lawndale's streets, looking for Quinn, Jean, Elias, Sandi or the emerald," Joey said.

Helen overheard them. "Quinn? What has happened with Quinn?" She asked with concern.

"No-one has seen her since she left school," Jeffy said.

"Nooor have they seeeen Sand-di."

"You think that it has something to do with the genie?" Helen asked.

"Daria thinks that she may have gone after Elias Howarth, who was last seen with the emerald," Jeffy said.

"Stacy is with her and her art friend," Joey said.

"You mean Jane?" Helen asked.

"If that is her name, yes," Jeffy said.

"Where is Anastasia?" Elizabeth asked.

"With Daria and Jane," Helen said.

'I don't know why she insists on calling Stacy that. Mom only calls me Jefferson if I'm in trouble,' Jeffy thought.

"So, she is being driven around Lawndale with two people I don't know!" Elizabeth said.

"I can vouch that Daria won't let anything bad happen to your daughter," Helen said, trying to reassure the other mother.

"But what about Jane?" Elizabeth asked, with some scepticism in her voice and body language.

"Your daughter is safe!" Helen said.

"Stop!" Frances said, hands on her hips.

Helen, being almost nose to nose with the other woman, backed off from Elizabeth.

"OK. I can trust Daria," Elizabeth said slightly subdued.

Helen could see that Elizabeth didn't back down very often.

Andrew then spoke up "I have logged into my company's Mainframe. I have set it to send me a text message if something unusual makes it into the news."

Jodie glanced at her father's laptop. "Very good, Dad," she said.

Andrew smiled.

"So have you planned anything?" Jeffy asked.

"A few things, Most of the parents don't get along," Helen said.

"Good thing that you invited me instead of Michelle," Andrew said.

Helen laughed a nervous laugh, she remembered the time she had 'locked horns' with Michelle Landon on that trip to Grove Hills.

"Right, are we going to look for this emerald ourselves, or what?" Penelope asked.

"You can certainly do that if you want," Frances answered.

They continued their planning.

_ ~v~32~ _

Jennifer arrived at Kristen's hospital room. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a few errands to run," she said to Kristen.

"That's fine," Kristen said.

"Hey, you are almost normal," Jennifer said.

"Thanks," Kristen said.

"Jennifer, right?" Agent Leung asked.

"Yeah," Jennifer said.

"Thank you for helping Kristen to the nurse's office," Agent Bell said.

"You're welcome," Jennifer said, with surprise

"I should have been there rather than leading Sandi away!" Cindy said.

"You couldn't have known," Kristen said.

"Thanks," Cindy said with a smile.

"So, are you getting out any time soon?" Jennifer asked.

"They are going to keep me overnight for observation, in case there are any other issues," Kristen said.

"Ok," Jennifer said.

_ ~w~33~ _

Elias, Quinn and Dennis got off the Jefferson Bridge and entered Lawndale's main business/shopping area. They could see that it was 10 past 4 according to the Court House clock tower in the distance.

"Ok, it is likely that Sandi is somewhere here," Quinn said.

"True, perhaps we should split up, that would make her wonder who really has it," Elias suggested.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, you can go to the library and research the history books for instances of genie activity," Elias said.

Quinn looked at Elias in horror. "That's more Daria's territory," she said.

"But Daria is not here," Elias said, trying to defeat Quinn's charm. 'She certainly knows how to use it.' A metaphoric light bulb lit in Elias's head. 'That gives me an idea.'

"Yeah?" Quinn asked, noticing Elias's expression.

"Ok, you can go to the library and ask any cute boys there to do the research for you. I may take you to Chez Pierre later," Elias said.

Quinn thought. "That's a good idea, Elias. A bargain worthy of Daria," she said with a nervous laugh.

She turned to go, then she realised something. She asked Elias how she was to tell him what her helpers found.

Elias said that he would be by later, but said that he would be at the second hand bookstore.

Quinn then said goodbye and went towards the older public library in Third Street.

_ ~x~34~ _

Soon, Elias and Dennis parted ways, when Elias told Dennis of the emerald. Dennis reacted as Elias had expected. He demanded the emerald for himself, and Elias wished himself to the Lawndale Second Hand Books store. He wasn't to know what Dennis was planning...

_ ~y~35~ _

Quinn arrived at the library. She quickly found her first victim, or rather, volunteer. "Hi, have you heard of the events at Lawndale High today?"

"I have heard of something that happened there yesterday," the eighth grader said.

"Close enough. Would you like to look in the history books for any mention of genies?" Quinn asked, her charm at full intensity.

"Sure. What's your name?"

"Quinn."

The eighth grader went towards the 900 section of the Non-Fiction section.

Quinn smiled and began looking for another boy to ask.

_ ~z~36~ _

Dennis had heard where Elias had wished himself to. He arrived at the Lawndale Second Hand Books store at 4:13.

He entered the store and quickly found Elias. "Give me that emerald, Elias Howarth!"

"No, Dennis!" Elias said.

Dennis reached, and grabbed the emerald. He quickly removed the necklace from around Elias's neck, and then bolted from the store. Elias bolted after him.

_ ~A~10~37~ _

Dennis ran out onto the street. "I wish that a tornado would form on Sloane Hill and move in this direction!"

"No!" Elias shouted.

The wish granting sound was heard. Dennis smiled a wicked smile and laughed manically as the ripples generated by the emerald emanated into the sky and towards Sloane Hill.

_ ~B~11~38~ _

The cumulonimbus clouds that had formed from Tiffany's wish at recess had hung over the town all day. With Dennis's wish they grew denser and a funnel formed...

_ ~C~12~39~ _

"_...We interrupt our usual programming to bring news of a tornado sighting to the southeast of Lawndale..."_

_ ~D~13~40~ _

At the Pizza King, Scarlett froze in the middle of a sentence. "What?" Tananda asked, after it was clear that something had taken her friend's attention.

"Something has just happened," Scarlett said.

"What something?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know, but it's something rather bad," Scarlett said, her voice lowering and expression darkening.

Daria rolled her eyes.

"You may scoff, Daria, but something has happened!" Tananda stated.

"Are you sure?" Daria asked. She may have been involved in strange events at school that day, but she was sceptical about anything else supernatural.

"I don't know where to begin, but if Scarlett says that something bad is happening, I know that something is going on," Tananda said vehemently.

"Um, guys," Jane said nervously from where she stood near the window.

"What is it, Jane?" Daria asked as she got up.

"Look at that!" Jane said, pointing in the distance.

The group all ran over to the windows. Daria was the first to notice the funnel.

'Uh oh!"

"Oh no!" Stacy said, and fainted. Tananda caught her as she fell.

"Yes, that's the bad thing!" Scarlett said, with her eyes wide.

"There is nothing we can do against that!" Tananda said.

"And Quinn may be in the middle of it!" Daria said.

"I agree," Tom said.

Jane turned to Tananda. "There is something we can do about it!" she said.

"You mean find the emerald and unwish it?" Tananda asked.

"Um, yeah," Jane said.

"That is a long shot, Jane. We still don't know where the emerald is. Nor do we know where, Jean, Quinn, Sandi or Elias are," Daria said.

"Good point," Jane said.

"Guys," Scarlett said, trying to get their attention.

"Going in the direction of that tornado would not be a good idea," Tananda said as she placed Stacy onto a pair of seats.

"That's obvious," Tom said.

"Guys!"Scarlett said, louder than before.

"Yeah?" Daria said, turning back.

"The tornado is coming in this direction!" Scarlett said.

Jane looked at the not-so-distant funnel again. "Uh oh!"

"Right, we may need to go somewhere else!" Tananda suggested.

"My place?" Jane suggested.

"I guess so," Daria said.

"Let's go," Tom said.

"As good a place as any," Tananda said.

They quickly arranged to leave, with Scarlett and Tananda carrying Stacy to Trent's car.

_ ~E~14~41~ _

_The Settlement_

The parents were continuing to discuss their plans when a text message came to Andrew Landon's cell phone.

Andrew looked at it.

From: LANDON ENGINEERING MAINFR41M

WLND Report; Tornado sighted south east of Lawndale. It is moving in the direction of the center of town.

"What is it, Dad?" Jodie asked, seeing the concern on her father's face.

Andrew cleared his throat. "According to the news, there is a tornado coming!"

"Tornado!?" Helen stated. 'Who would wish for something like that!?'

Almost immediately the parents began to run around in panic.

Jodie put her hand to her forehead. 'That's great! The adults are panicking!'

"Tornaaado?" Tiffany said, confused. Then she realised "Oooh nooo! Some one wiiishing for thaaat?Sooo wrong!"

"Oh, Anastasia, why didn't I let you get a cell phone? Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?" Elizabeth said, as she ran about in panic.

Helen, however, was not so panicked. "Elizabeth, calm down!" She could see that her daughter's friend's mother was not listening, so she grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "Elizabeth, get a hold of yourself!"

The shaking brought Elizabeth out of her panic. "Thanks, Helen. I needed that, but I don't know where Anastasia is!"

"I'm sure Daria has the sense to stay away from the Tornado," Helen said.

"I hope so," Elizabeth said. "I mean, all I know about Daria is that Quinn thinks she's weird, which could mean anything."

"Yes," Helen said, sighing.

_ ~F~15~42~ _

_Morgendorffer Consulting_

Jake Morgendorffer was bored, he had finished his latest proposal for one of his clients an hour before, and was playing two deck Solitaire.

Then the news about the tornado came onto the radio. "Gaaggghh, Tornado! Here? But Lawndale is nowhere _near_ Tornado Alley!"

He ran to the window. looked out and saw the funnel in the distance.

He then went to the phone and dialled his wife's cell number.

_ ~G~16~43~ _

_Cedars of Lawndale_

"That's not good," Jennifer said when she heard the radio.

Immediately, both Agent's beepers beeped. Agent Bell turned to her daughter. "I'm afraid I have to go, honey," she said.

"I understand," Kristen said.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Agent Leung said. Both kissed their daughter on the cheek before waving and heading out.

"I'm not sure what they can do about the tornado," Kristen murmured.

"You want me to call your brother?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure," Kristen said.

Cindy moved closer as Jennifer left to find a payphone. "I hope it isn't anywhere near the hospital," she said.

"The radio said, the south east, so I guess not," Kristen said.

"Yeah," Cindy said.

_ ~H~17~44~ _

_Varmittan Palace-Tree_

"Tornado?" the Emporer asked.

"Yes, Sire, a tornado. It is approaching the centre of Lawndale from the south-east."

The Emperor rose from his throne and walked to the edge of the Palace-Tree's mid-canopy viewing that vantage-point he could see the supercell in the distance, although not the tornado itself. "I hope that this is unrelated to the genie issue," he said.

"The likelihood of that would be low, Sire."

"I'm aware of that!"

_ ~I~18~45~ _

Jean was at the Griffin residence having an afternoon snack. She noticed the emerald granting Dennis's wish in her absence. 'That's not good, Dennis Monk!' she thought. She decided to remain where she was for the time being though.

She went upstairs to the guest room, where she had slept the night before, and looked to the east. Over the roof of one of the neighboring houses (she noticed the _513_ on the mailbox), she saw the funnel. 'Cannot be more than an F1,' she thought, thankful that Dennis didn't specify intensity. She then saw Linda pull into the driveway. Something seemed to be happening.

Jean came down the stairs as Linda opened the door. "Jean, do you know if Sandi is here? There is a report about a tornado."

"I don't know where she is. She could be anywhere in Lawndale. But what about Sam and Chris?"

"They are at friend's houses for the afternoon, in areas of Lawndale away from where the tornado appears to be going. I have to look for Sandi," Linda said with slight concern for her daughter.

"That would be a good idea," Jean said.

Linda just stared at Jean briefly before going upstairs. She soon came down and left in a rush. 'I guess that I have the house to myself,' she thought.

In the library, Quinn was leafing through an old issue of _Waif_ when one of her 'helpers' came up to her.

"Have you found something?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "No, Quinn, there is a tornado outside of town..." he began.

Quinn interrupted him. "A tornado! Not even Sandi would do that! I have to go," she said, and dashed out of the library.

_ ~J~19~46~ _

Sandi was walking up Main Street when she saw pictures of the tornado on the screens of televisions on sale in a window of one of the stores. What caught her attention were the words; Tornado near Lawndale: Live on the screen beneath the funnel.

"That's not good!" she said. She knew that Elias wouldn't make such a wish, so she began thinking of others who would as she started running down the street.

_ ~K~1a~47~ _

_Hecuba Residence_

Andrea's usual afternoon show was interrupted by the news break. 'Of course, someone would be stupid enough to wish for a natural disaster,' she thought. 'I have to do something!' She soon left the house and headed down town.

_ ~L~1b~48~ _

_Top floor of the Lawndale offices of Vitale, Davis, Horowitz, Rhiordan, Schrechter and Schrechter_

Jim Vitale looked at the tornado funnel as it reached the outskirts of the town. 'Whoever you are, Asshat, you are going to regret this!' he thought. He didn't want too much chaos to occur that would disrupt his carefully laid plans...

_ ~M~1c~49~ _

_Taylor Mansion_

Brittany rolled off the bed, into the pile of clothes, as she heard the report on the radio.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Kevin asked.

Brittany glared at her boyfriend as she started re-dressing from the top down. "Didn't you hear the radio!" she squeaked.

"What about it, Babe?" Kevin asked, pondering, as he sat up.

"A tornado!" Brittany said as she continued dressing.

"A tornado?" Kevin asked.

"You, know," Brittany said. She paused as she reached for her nightgown, which was rather easier than the cheerleader's uniform to put on. "'A scary storm that kills'?" she continued. She put on the nightgown.

"Oh! So what, Babe?" Kevin asked.

"So what?" she threw his underwear at him. "So what!" She threw some of his football uniform at him. "It is approaching downtown Lawndale!" she said, squeaking higher than usual."That's what!" she threw more of the football uniform at him.

"Oh! But that's no reason to stop, Babe."

"Ooohh!" Brittany grabbed her hair bands and stalked out of the room.

"Babe?"

_ ~N~1d~50~ _

_The Settlement_

Helen answered the phone.

"_Helen! Have you heard the news?_" Jake asked, with his usual panic.

"Yes, Jake, the tornado," Helen said.

"_Do you know where the girls are_?" Jake asked.

"No," Helen admitted, not sure what else to say.

"_Gaaggghh! I have to look for them!_"

"Remember what happened in the hurricane, Jake!"

"_I told you, Trent distracted me!_"

"Not the way he told it," Helen said.

"_He did not!_"

They continued their discussion, thus Helen wasn't able to stop Jake leaving work to look for Daria and Quinn.

The other parents continued worrying whilst Jodie, Mack, Joey, Jeffy and Tiffany were planning their next move.

_ ~O~1e~51~ _

The tornado continued moving towards the main part of the town, ripping the roofs off parts of several houses, but mostly knocking power cables down, causing a series of power outages.

Elias chased after Dennis back and forth along the main street.

_ ~P~1f~52~ _

_Howard Drive_

Daria drove Trent's car towards Casa Lane. In the car with her were Scarlett in the passenger seat and Tananda, Stacy and Samara in the back seat. Jane and Tom were following in his car.

Samara had just finished telling the group her role in the events at lunch time.

"Interesting," Daria said as she saw Casa Lane as the car went around a slight curve in the road.

"So, you think that Elias would've lost the emerald?" Tananda asked.

"Absolutely, I know he wouldn't wish for a tornado," Samara said.

"Are you sure of that?" Tananda asked.

"Yes," Samara said.

Daria parked the Plymouth behind the Tank in the Lane's driveway. 'Maybe the band is here,' she thought.

Tom parked his rust bucket behind the Plymouth.

The seven teens exited the cars and went inside. They could hear Mystik Spiral practicing in the basement.

'Interesting music,' Samara thought.

_ ~Q~1g~53~ _

Meanwhile at one of the Residence Halls at Lawndale State University, Jeremy Stanton was listening to the radio and heard about the tornado.

'There is something very familiar about this,' he thought. He put aside his Biology notes and looked in his closet for his journal from when he was in 10th grade.

When he found it, he brought it over to the work desk and opened it.

He re-read about the Smithton genie incident that he had been involved in. "It may be possible that a genie has been found in Lawndale, and that events have started the same as back in '93!" !" he said to himself. 'I need to investigate what is happening' he thought. He closed the Biology texts he had been reading, and grabbed his room key, and then went to leave his room to go to the bus stop.

In Main Street, Dennis and Elias struggled for the emerald as the tornado bore down upon them, tearing signs off buildings.

The tornado was approaching the fighting duo.

"This is bad!" Elias grunted as the two of them were buffeted by increasingly stronger winds. Debris was swirling around them.

They struggled, Elias grabbed the emerald. "I wish that Dennis will be at home, that the tornado will completely disappear and that all the major damage would be repaired!"

The last word repeated around them as the emerald granted the wish.

_ ~R~1h~54~ _

The tornado disappeared, air moved such that the low pressure area in the middle of where the tornado had been was now normal pressure. The supercel vanished also, creating a break in the clouds through which the sun shone on part of the town.

Damage in Main Street and elsewhere in Lawndale was repaired, power cables were re-erected, restoring power in those areas affected by outages. The parts of roofs that were ripped off were restored. These occurrences shocked some people...

Dennis vanished from Main Street at the same time as the tornado, leaving Elias holding the emerald in the middle of the debris strewn street.

He breathed a sigh of relief before wishing the debris off the road. He then went back into the bookshop, which he was still rather close to.

_ ~S~1i~55~ _

_Casa Lane_

Jane switched on the television in her rather crowded bedroom (as the TV in the living room still didn't work). The local station was now showing Main Street with the Headline Lawndale Tornado Crisis Averted.

"So it's gone now?" Tananda asked.

"It seems that way," Daria said.

"It may be that whoever wished for the tornado got the emerald taken off them," Scarlett said.

Everyone agreed with her.

"So, what happens now?" Tom asked.

"We could go back to the Pizza Place," Daria said.

"I don't think there would be much point to that," Stacy said.

"Why not?" Samara asked.

"It would still be deserted, after the tornado," Stacy said.

"That's a good point," Samara said.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, we may need to go to the Mall," Daria said, with a slight tone of annoyance.

"Where else could we go?" Jane asked, with a sarcastic edge.

They hadn't noticed that Mystik Spiral had stopped playing, and thus were surprised when Trent came into the room.

"Hey, Janie, how did things turn out..." He paused, slightly confused. "whoa, who are all these people?"

"Hi, Trent," Daria said.

"Hi, Trent," Tom said.

"I'm Stacy," Stacy said, her usual sweet self.

"Stacy, He's not your type," Daria said.

"She's Quinn's friend," Jane said.

Trent looked at Stacy "Oh, yes, Daria's sister's friend."

Excited, Scarlett went up to Trent. "Is Jesse Moreno here? The way he plays in Mystik Spiral is cool!"

"He's in the kitchen," Trent said.

Tananda put her hand to her forehead "Scarlett, we don't have time for your fan-girling!" she said.

Scarlett didn't hear her. She squee-ed and left the room.

Trent turned back to his sister. "So, how did the genie thing go today?"

"A lot of stuff happened," Jane said.

"You just missed a tornado," Daria said.

"Someone wished for a tornado?" Trent asked, confused.

"But apparently someone else wished it gone," Daria said.

"What else happened?" Trent asked.

"A great deal of things happened," Jane said.

The teens remaining in the artist's room began to fill Trent in on the events at school.

_ ~T~1j~56~ _

Downstairs, Scarlett saw Jesse with his other bandmates, Max Tyler and Nick Campbell eating take away from Cluster Burger.

"Hi, Jesse, I'm your biggest fan!" Scarlett said as she approached the group.

"Cool." Jesse said.

"But, he is not as criminale as I am," Max said.

"You're not criminale at all," Nick said.

"I am so!" Max said.

"I remember what happened in Fremont, you were chicken when that Sheriff arrested us!" Nick said.

"When did this happen?" Scarlett asked.

"Late last year," Nick said.

"I've only seen you at the Zon," Scarlett said.

"What's with the weird stuff happening in Lawndale this week anyway?" Max said, trying to change the topic.

_ ~U~1k~57~ _

Quinn rushed into Lawndale Second-hand Bookstore. Elias saw her rush in. "Don't worry, Quinn, the emerald is safe. I have it back," he said.

"Not worry? There was a tornado!" Quinn said.

"Dennis is at his house now. I doubt that he would come back here," Elias said.

"There are still many others in Lawndale who could do such stuff, and Sandi is still on the warpath."

"I guess so. I will wish for a pair of walkie talkies so we can keep in touch if something happens, and even if it doesn't."

Quinn was then in thought."I suppose so," she said.

Elias wished for the walkie talkies and gave one of them to Quinn.

"I suppose this will do," Quinn said, she wasn't sure about going back to the library, with what had just happened.

"Are you ok?" Elias asked.

"If Sandi comes, tell me, Ok?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Quinn," Elias said.

"Cool," Quinn said as she headed out of the bookstore and back towards the library.

_ ~W~1l~58~ _

Dennis appeared outside his house, scaring Robyn, his younger sister.

"Dennis! How did you appear like that!" she asked, with fear in her voice.

"There's a genie in Lawndale," Andrea Hecuba said from the footpath in front of the Monk's property. She had seen Dennis appear.

"Of course you would know," Dennis said.

"Give me that emerald. Someone like you doesn't deserve it!" Andrea said.

Dennis was scared by the tone of her voice. "A-Andrea! I don't have it. Elias Howarth has it, he wished me here!"

"Really? Where is he then?"

"He's in Main Street, at the Lawndale Second-hand Bookstore," Dennis said.

"Right," Andrea said as she dashed off.

Dennis then went to the footpath and waited until Andrea was in the distance before following her. 'I don't want her to have it.'

"Dennis! Wait!" Robyn called as she followed her brother in turn...

_ ~X~1m~59~ _

At 4:33, Sandi ran into Elias outside Lawndale Second Hand Books. "Elias. I, like, wound not have wished for a tornado! Give me the emerald back!"

"It was Dennis Monks!" Elias said before he ran into the store.

Sandi followed him, only to find that he had wished himself elsewhere. "Damn!"

_ ~Y~1n~60~ _

Elias appeared in the Borders bookshop in Cranberry Commons, scaring the wits out of his friend Louisa Moore. "You have the emerald?" she finally asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Why are you teleporting around in a suspicious manner?" Louisa asked, after she gave the matter some thought.

"Sandi was chasing me, and after that tornado, I wasn't going to take any more risks."

"Good point," Louisa said.

"Yeah," Elias said, prior to contacting Quinn about what had just happened.

_ ~Z~1o~61~ _

_The Settlement_

They were still worrying about the tornado, when one of the waiters came over.

"What do you mean, the tornado's gone?" Helen asked.

"That is what they said. The tornado just vanished," the waiter said.

Helen thought. "Sounds like someone just wished it away," she said.

"I concur," Andrew said, after reading the message on his phone.

"Thank goodness," Elizabeth said.

"But there would be damage," Steve said.

"Possibly minimal," Zara said.

Helen looked at the clock on the wall. "4:40! I'm sorry, I have to get back to work!" she said.

"If it hasn't been affected by the tornado!" Elizabeth said. Her expression seemed to say 'Where do you think you're going?'

"Oh, believe me, the firm will be running regardless of natural disasters," she said, as she stood up.

Elizabeth moved aside and Helen began to leave the restaurant. "I'll call you later tonight," Elizabeth said.

Helen nodded and ran outside, confident that most of the parents would act as discussed...

_ ~!~10~1p~62~ _

"Um, Joey? I think we also should be going, if we are to get to the Morgendorffers by 5:00," Jeffy said after Helen had ran out.

"We are?" Tiffany asked, quietly.

"I think so," Joey said.

"We are going to talk to Daria about what we have found," Jeffy said.

"But we haven't found aaany thi-ing," Tiffany said.

"We are going to tell Daria about what the parents discussed," Jeffy said

"Okaay."

"Let's go," Joey said.

"Mommy, I will be at Quinn's house."

"That's OK, Tiffany. I will be there about 7:30," Frances said.

"Cool," Tiffany said. She gave her Mom a hug and then followed Joey and Jeffy.

_ ~ ~11~1q~63~ _

_Cedars of Lawndale_

Jennifer returned to Kristen's room. "It took a while to get him, but he's coming," she said.

"Cool," Kristen said.

"By the way, it appeared that someone wished the tornado away," Cindy said.

"How do you know?" Jennifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The way they described it. A tornado doesn't disappear like that," Cindy said.

"They also said that the major damage was repaired," Kristen said.

"That's good," Jennifer said as she sat down next to Cindy.

_ ~#~12~1r~64~ _

_Casa Lane_

Trent took in what the teens had told him about their day at Lawndale High. "Hmm, everyone in Lawndale is going to know that strange stuff happened by tomorrow night, if not sooner," he said.

"That's obvious. But I don't know what we can do about it," Daria said.

"Other than keep looking for the emerald," Jane said.

"Obviously," Daria said.

Stacy looked at her watch. "4:45, we have to meet Tiffany, Joey and Jeffy at your house, Daria," she said.

"Not till five, we have a few more minutes," Daria said.

"Daria, it's going to take a more than a few minutes to get a group this large, which now includes Mystik Spiral, to move," Jane said.

"Good point," Daria said. "Right, let's go now," she said, getting up off the bed.

_ ~$~13~1s~65~ _

Downstairs, Scarlett was tired of the bickering between Max and Nick. She had also tried to talk to Jesse but he seemed to be focussed on his bandmates. She was looking through the Lane's cupboards trying to find some food when she heard soft whispering near her ear. "Roger!" she leaned further into the cupboard. She turned looked back. The band mates didn't appear to have heard the mouse talk. "What is it?" she asked.

"The genie, do you think it is dangerous?" Roger the Mouse asked.

"No more dangerous than anything that we have already encountered," Scarlett said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh great!" Roger said, clearly remembering what he and Scarlett had experienced over the past year and four months.

"Don't panic! I'm sure that the situation will be under control soon," Scarlett said.

"Oh, sure!" Roger said.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" Jesse asked in the background.

"Nothing," Scarlett said, whilst Roger ducked back into one of her pockets. She stood back up.

"I heard you talking," Jesse said.

"I talk to myself when I'm nervous."

_ ~%~14~1t~66~ _

Sandi ran into the library. She started looking for Quinn.

_ ~^~15~1u~67~ _

"_Quinn to Elias, over._"

"What's that about?" Louisa asked.

"Quinn is helping me in this situation," Elias said. He picked up the walkie-talkie "Report, Quinn, over."

"_Sandi is here, in the library, over,_"

Elias thought for a moment. "Whatever happens, don't tell her that I'm in Cranberry Commons, over."

"_I won't tell her, over,_" Quinn said.

"That would be great, Quinn. Thanks," Elias said. He put the walkie talkie away. 'I hope that she won't,' he thought.

"So, you want Sandi to be running all over Lawndale all afternoon?" Louisa asked.

"Maybe," Elias said.

'That seems like a good plan,' Louisa thought as she took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah," Elias said with a smile.

_ ~&~16~1v~68~ _

Sandi had overheard Quinn talking on the walkie talkie. She came up to her.

"Gee, Quinn..."

Quinn dropped the copy of _Waif_ in surprise.

"...you are, like, in contact with that emerald snatcher, Elias, aren't you?"

"No comment, Sandi."

Sandi glared at Quinn.

Quinn easily caved under the pressure. "Fine! I am, so what?"

"Where is he?" Sandi asked, getting to the point.

"He's in High Hill's Park," Quinn said with a nervous giggle.

"Right." Sandi said in disbelief, "Give me that walkie-talkie!" She stepped forwards lunged for said item.

Quinn backed up. "Sandi! We can't fight in the library!" She quickly handed the radio device over.

"Sandi, to Elias, where is your location?"

"_I am at the Lawndale Fruit Market_," Elias said.

Sandi gave the walkie talkie a dubious look, but decided to head in that direction anyway. "Fine!" she said. She turned to Quinn. "I will not, like, forget your part in this!"

"I know you won't," Quinn said, with another nervous giggle. She watched as Sandi stalked away.

'I know the Fashion Club won't survive this intact,' she thought. She picked the copy of _Waif_back up and waited for any of her helpers to come back with genie information.

_ ~*~17~1w~69~ _

"I don't know if that lie was good, or not," Louisa said, after Elias had talked to Sandi.

"Believe me, I don't know either," Elias said as they left Borders.

"Ok," Louisa said. They went towards the food court.

"I don't know what would happen if I just refused to answer," Elias said.

"She wouldn't know where to go."

"Probably."

_ ~(~18~1x~70~ _

Scarlett heard the others coming down the stairs. She went to the stairs. "Scarlett, can you help Trent get his bandmates moving so we can go to my place?" Daria asked.

"Why?"

"We had arranged to meet some others there," Stacy said.

"Ok," Scarlett said. She followed Trent back to the kitchen.

_ ~)~19~1y~71~ _

Dennis arrived at the library after having ran from home. He saw Sandi leave. 'That's one place Elias could be, talking to Quinn about what she might have found,' he thought.

He soon found Quinn.

"Why did you wish for that tornado?" Quinn asked when she saw him approaching. She stood up.

"How did you know?" Dennis asked.

"Elias told me, duh!" Quinn said.

"I thought it would be fun!" Dennis said.

Quinn's face hardened. "**Fun**! You thought it would be _fun!_ Leave. Now! Before I do something I would regret later!" she said. She thought a few unsavoury words about Dennis before reigning in her anger.

"Well, tell Elias that Andrea is after him too," Dennis shot back before turning to leave the library.

"Great!" Quinn said, before deciding to look up genies in the encyclopaedia... 'To hell with it!' she thought.

_ ~-~10~1a~1z~72~ _

Helen arrived back at her office.

"Did you hear about that tornado?" Marianne asked.

"Yes, but it's gone now, thank goodness."

"Yes, but it was a close one. It was a miracle that no one was killed!"

"I think it was," Helen said in thought.

Marianne handed her some paperwork and Helen went back to her desk.

_ ~_~11~1b~20~73~ _

Andrea entered Main Street from Dega Street. She shook her head at the amount of debris. She could see that people were trying to clean it up. She decided to search the street anyway, to go from shop to shop...

_ ~=~12~1c~21~74~ _

Mack and Jodie left the Settlement, followed by Andrew. "I need to check something at the office, but I will be back by dinner," Andrew said.

"I may do some searching in the meantime," Jodie said, deciding to do something about the situation.

"That's my girl!"

"I will help her," Mack said.

"A good idea," Andrew said as he left.

"Where do you want to go first?" Mack asked.

"The Lawndale Mall," Jodie said.

"Okay."

_ ~+~13~1d~22~75~ _

Joey, Jeffy and Tiffany arrived at the Morgendorffers at the same time as Jane and Tom, Mystik Spiral and Daria, Scarlett, Tananda, Stacy and Samara. Jake was already home, so Max parked the Tank behind his Lexus.

"We're here first," Max said.

"It doesn't matter," Nick said.

"Actually, Daria's father was here first," Trent said.

"You know what I mean," Max said.

Tom parked his car next to the Lexus. Jeffy parked his car behind Tom's rustmobile and beside the Tank. Daria parked the Plymouth behind the Tank.

"This is going to be crowded," Daria said as she turned off the engine.

"Definitely!" Stacy said.

"Of course," Tananda said.

_ ~[~14~1e~23~76~ _

They convened after Daria and Jane brought the chairs in from the kitchen, as there were too many people for the lounges in the living room.

Daria sat in the middle of the centre lounge. "To begin; we haven't found the emerald, there was a tornado, there was a discussion between parents at a restaurant and we now have a larger group of people. Anything I missed?"

Everyone looked at each other. After a brief period of murmuring, Jane said, "That's about it, Amiga."

"Good," Daria said.

"So, Jeffy, what did the parents talk about?" Stacy asked.

"For the most part, about how to look for the emerald," Jeffy said.

"Oh," Scarlett said.

"We were also talking about what happened at school." He continued to tell the others what the parents were talking about prior to the announcement of the tornado...

_ ~{~15~1f~24~77~ _

Elizabeth Rowe left the Settlement. 'At least that wasn't a waste of time,' she thought as she went towards her car. 'I hope that the emerald will be found soon.'

_ ~]~16~1g~25~78~ _

Sandi arrived at the Lawndale Fruit Market at 5:03. She took about half a minute to determine that Elias wasn't there.

"You aren't, like, at the, Fruit Market!"

"_I'm at the North Dega Mini-Mart_," Elias said.

"Right."

"_Bye._"

Great! I have to go along part of Dega Street,' she thought with a shudder. "Fine!" she said with an edge. She pounced and powerwalked out of the Fruit Market.

_ ~}~17~1h~26~79~ _

_Cedars of Lawndale_

Kristen's brother, Keith, entered the hospital room. Jennifer moved aside to allow him to sit close to his sister.

"I'm sorry I took so long, the debris from the tornado has played havoc with traffic. How's my baby sister?"

Kristen blushed. "Keith! I'm sixteen!" she said out of embarrassment, and with mostly false indignation.

"I can see why you're in here," Keith said.

"It was a lot slower earlier," Cindy said.

"Yeah," Kristen said.

"Hey, you're getting better," Keith said.

Kristen smiled.

"I wonder what else is happening?" Jennifer asked.

"What do you mean?" Cindy asked.

"I mean with the emerald. Obviously whoever wished for the tornado no longer has it," Jennifer said.

"That's right," Cindy said.

"I may look on the way home," Jennifer said.

"Would be a good idea," Cindy said.

"Yeah," Jennifer said.

"I'll keep the radio on," Kristen said.

_ ~\~18~1i~27~80~ _

Jeffy finished telling the others about what the he and the others at the Settlement had talked about.

"That's a lot of information," Daria said. She glanced at Stacy.

"You want me to write it all down?" she asked.

"It would help," Daria said.

"Sure," Stacy said. She got a blank notebook out of her back pack and began to furiously write down what Jeffy had said.

Scarlett appeared to blank out for a moment. Tananda looked at her in concern. "What is it?" she asked. Scarlett stood up.

"I'm sorry, Daria, I have to go to Cranberry Commons," she said, with an apologetic look on her face.

"What?" Daria asked.

"It may have something to do with the emerald, or it may not. I just feel that I need to be there," Scarlett said.

There was murmuring.

"Great!" Jane said.

"Are you sure?" Tananda asked.

"Absolutely," Scarlett said.

"Are you going to need a lift?" Tom asked.

"Certainly, but your car is parked in," Scarlett said.

"I'm not asking you to stay here, but you didn't explain everything at the Pizza place or Jane's," Daria said.

"I'll come back later," Scarlett said.

"Good," Daria said.

"I can give you a lift," Trent said.

"Cool, so that car is yours?" Scarlett said.

"Yes, Janie and Daria were borrowing it," Trent said.

"Let's go," Scarlett said.

As Scarlett and Trent left, Daria decided to ask Tananda about Scarlett.

_ ~|~19~1j~28~81~ _

Trent reversed out of the Morgendorffer's driveway. "So, why do you have to go to Cranberry Commons?" he asked.

Scarlett paused, waiting until Trent had driven off before she answered.

"I'm waiting," Trent said after he had driven off.

"It's a feeling I have. More like a vision really, a mixture of both," Scarlett said.

"Hmm," Trent said, not sure _what _to make of Scarlett.

"It has something to do with the genie and the emerald," Scarlett said.

"You said that at Daria's house," Trent said.

"Right," Scarlett said.

"Anything more?

"It could be there."

"Why didn't you tell Daria?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't believe me. She seems to be a very rational person," Scarlett said. 'No way she would believe it, despite the current situation.'

"She is, but Janie is less rational. You could have told her," Trent said.

"Maybe," Scarlett said as she looked out of the window.

_ ~;~1a~1k~29~82~ _

Tananda stayed quiet.

"You are her friend, you must know something about her," Daria said.

"I know Scarlett!" Tananda said vehemently.

"All I'm asking is; does she have some abilities that are usually considered impossible?" Daria asked.

"I'm not going to violate her privacy!" Tananda said.

"She isn't going to answer," Jane said.

"I can see that," Daria said.

"So, what else are we going to do?" Samara asked.

"What I can tell you is what Scarlett and I were up to today," Tananda said, hoping that would be enough.

"Go ahead," Daria said.

Tananda started telling the others about what she and Scarlett were up to.

_ ~:~1b~1l~2a~83~ _

Trent and Scarlett entered the Cranberry Commons parking lot. "Drop me off near one of the entrances," Scarlett said.

"Sure," Trent said.

"Thanks for driving me."

"You're welcome."

"I may like Jesse the most, but you are almost as good. Your singing is better too."

"Thanks. I think."

_ ~'~1c~1m~2b~84~ _

They soon came to an entrance. "Thanks for the lift, Trent," Scarlett said as she got out.

Trent smiled. Scarlett shut the door and waved before turning to go into the mall.

As he drove away he thought about the enigmatic gothic girl.

_ ~"~1d~1n~2c~85~ _

Back at the Morgendorffers Tananda had finished telling what she wanted to tell. "...and that is it."

"Wei-ird..." Tiffany said.

"That's putting it lightly," Joey said.

"So something else besides the emerald thing is happening?" Jane asked.

"According to Scarlett, yes," Tananda said.

"But what do you think?"Jane asked.

"I think there is something to it," Tananda said.

"Quite a lot to take in," Daria said.

"Of course it is," Tananda said.

"But a question would be; what can we do about it?" Jane asked.

"I'm not certain, we need more information," Daria said.

Jane nodded. "we'll wait for Trent to get back," she said.

_ ~,~1e~1o~2d~86~ _

Elias went to a snack bar for afternoon tea. Another of his friends, Nicole Jameson came up to him there.

"Elias, is it true that you are running around town with Sandi Griffin, Dennis Monk and Andrea Hecuba following you?" she asked.

"I didn't know that Andrea was chasing me," Elias said with surprise. 'Who else is going to want it?'

"I just ran into Scarlett Hawkins-Le Faye. She told me," Nicole said.

"Did she say anything else?" Elias asked.

"Nothing else," Nicole said.

"Ok," Elias said.

"_Quinn to Elias_." Elias had wished her a second walkie-talkie earlier.

"Quinn Morgendorffer, she's helping me in this situation," Elias said.

Nicole nodded with a slight smile.

"Report, Quinn, over."

"_Mrs. Griffin is in the library,_" Quinn said.

"Why are you telling me that?" Elias asked in wonder.

"_She might ask about Sandi, and you know how I react under pressure!_" Quinn said.

"Oh, just make sure that she doesn't see you," Elias said.

"_I'm already doing that. I'll call you later, bye_," Quinn said.

"Bye," Elias said.

"It sounds like she just wanted to talk to you. Used Mrs. Griffin's presence in the library as an excuse," Nicole suggested.

Elias thought for a moment. "That makes sense," he said.

_ ~~1f~1p~2e~87~ _

Jeremy wandered along Main Street. He was pondering the events and the way they paralleled the occurrences in Smithton back in '93. 'But it could be anyone who has the emerald. It isn't that likely that it would be someone who is like the way I was back then.'

He knew that something was going to happen the next morning to really send events out of control...

_ ~.~1g~1q~2f~88~ _

Trent arrived back at the Morgendorffers.

"Hey, Janie, Daria, Jesse, Daria's sister's friends, I dropped Scarlett at Cranberry Commons," he said as he re-entered the living room.

"Ok," Daria said.

"We need to plan how to look for the emerald during the night," Jane said.

"Why? It's not like people are going to use it in the night, are they?" Max asked.

"I would think that they would!" Nick said.

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"I think they would use it during the night," Jane said.

"Especially as it's Friday night," Daria said.

Trent sat next to his band mates.

"I'm not going to look for it during the night. Besides we have a gig tonight," Max said.

"We do, but that doesn't mean we can't look for it before hand," Trent said.

Daria sighed as Mystik Spiral began to bicker amongst themselves.

"This isn't getting anywhere!" Stacy said.

"I agree," Daria said.


End file.
